


A Bullet for your Valentine

by FantasySpices



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Drunk Shinanigans, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gun Violence, Knife fights, Mentions of attempted rape, Papyrus is a dork', Post-Pacifist Route, Reader has a violent background, Reader has survivors guilt, Reader is a bit of a loner, Reader is super awkward sometimes, Reader is taller than Sans, Reader knows a lot of self defense, Reader's real name is Ambriel, Reader-Insert, Sans is easily flustered, Sensitive bones, Slightly-Tsundere Reader, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Violence, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of self harm, more to come! - Freeform, reader has ptsd, reader is a badass, reader is female, soul bonding, ticklish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySpices/pseuds/FantasySpices
Summary: You live in a crappy part of town, your apartment gets broken into on an almost monthly basis but you're too poor to move and nobody cares enough to do anything. You attend college, one of the few colleges in the country accepting monster applicants. One monster is a short skeleton who, up until today, you'd been completely indifferent to. He's being followed by openly racist students. You're faced with a choice, save the skeleton from the gang of bigots or mind your own business?Your choice leads you down a path you weren't expecting.





	1. What?

Three years since monsters came to the surface, two years since Monsters were given human rights, one year since monsters were integrated into human cities, and two months since your college started accepting monster applicants. The process for them was a little tedious but it seemed some managed to integrate fairly well, others, like the poor skeleton monster before you, weren’t so lucky. You’d acted indifferent to their appearance, not that you’d been entirely ignorant, but politics hadn’t been something you were too interested in. You didn’t pay much attention to the short skeleton in your Culinary 101 class, so your only knowledge was his name. The Magnificent Sans. 

You wouldn’t have bothered before, you really would’ve preferred to mind your own business, chew your gum and read through your Instagram, but the moment you saw the group approaching the lone monster you couldn’t help but watch intently as your thumb continued to scroll past silly memes you probably would regret not seeing later. You glared when they surrounded the poor thing, shoving him around and laughing. It had been a cold winter this year so there was snow on the ground, but you could still hear the thud from your distance as he toppled over. They grabbed his bag and dumped it out, kicking his books around and graffitiing his papers with a sharpie. 

You’d seen enough. Sure, some people were just assholes, but fuck if you were going to sit and watch a hate crime take place on your watch. You strode up to the group, grabbed the first guy you could get your hands on, and shoved him as hard as you could into the girl next to him, toppling them into the snow and catching the others off guard. They looked at you and took several steps back at the look in your eyes. Good, they were scared.

“It’s HER.” One guy said crossing his arms, he was the idiot that sat two rows over from you in your Biology class. You knew his type just by looking at him, a daddy’s boy whose parents had too much money and little time for their son. “Mind your own business, freak.” He spat. “We’re just having a little fun.”

You remained neutral, your face unchanged, “How about you guys go play somewhere else? You not only assaulted a fellow student, but you damaged school property. Those are library books.” You looked down then back up. “Oh, and your fly is down.”

He looked down quickly, “Shit…” He zipped up his pants and glared. “Fuck you.”

“Nah, I’m way out of your league bud.” You state with a tiny shrug of your shoulders. “I’m sure one of your…” You looked around you at the other people as they took a step towards you. “Oh, I see now, you want to fight me.” You maintain complete monotone disinterest. 

One guy lunged at you with his arms outstretched. Bad move. You move to avoid his grasp, snatching his wrist and with one swift hit to the elbow you dislocated his arm. Before he could let out a scream you sent a wicked chop to his adams apple and let him sink to the snow in a fit of desperate gasps. Righting yourself, neutral expression unwavering, you let your red eyes scan the others for another potential threat. 

One girl ran to her friend and glared at you, “You broke his arm!”

You glanced at her from the corner of your eye, “You must not know much about the human body. His arm isn’t broken, it’s dislocated, and if you want to keep your arms from ending up broken I’d suggest all of you clear out of here.”

It took a moment of staring down their ringleader, but he eventually gave in and nodded to the others to leave, helping his injured buddy to his feet before shuffling towards the nurses office. He’d be feeling that for a while, shattered pride and all. With that said, you looked down at the monster still cowering at your feet, you’d almost forgotten he was even there. Kneeling down you began to pick up his belongings, grabbing whatever was salvageable and sticking it into his bag. 

“You didn’t have to take that from them, you know. You have the right to stick up for yourself against people like that.” You state with a shrug. “Are you hurt?”

He slowly lifted his head and looked around warily before his sockets landed on you and his eyes turned into large blue stars, “W-Wowie!” His voice was a little louder than you’d like but you chalked that up to jitters and adrenaline. “You really saved me! Thank you human! How could I possibly-?”

“Don’t mention it.” You cut him off, handing him his belongings. He seems a little put off by the interjection but quickly shook it off. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Oh! My apologies!” His volume was always set on high apparently. “My HP is alright, it didn’t go down too much!” He tries to stand. “Mweh heh he-ow!” He gasps as he recoils back into the sitting position. “I guess it’s a little lower than I’d like…” He admitted with an embarrassed pout. 

Was this guy real? “I have no idea what you’re talking about but if you like I’ll walk you to the nurses office-“ You wince when you realize you’d just sent one of the average joes to the same place. Best to avoid that part of the school for a bit. “On second thought, let’s not.”

Sans nodded, “They won’t be able to help me anyway, nothing here but human food and medicine! I need to get home and eat some monster food, it’s a healing food…” He winces again and lets out a small whimper. 

You really didn’t need this right now, “Well uh…okay then.” You get to your feet and turn to leave but something inside your usually stone-cold heart wills you to turn and ask. “Need a ride…?”

He looks at you as though you were the light of his life, he smiled brightly at you, “You would do that? I was going to call my brother but…” He pulled out his phone and with a sheepish smile showed you the broken screen. “I’m afraid one of those ruffians broke my phone…”

Why were you being so nice? “That sucks, dude. Need help walking to my car? You’re pretty beat up.” 

He attempts to get up again but only manages to hurt himself more as a small crack from under his shirt makes you both jump. He looks ready to vomit as his eyes water and his skull begins to, quite literally, turn a pale green. That…didn’t sound good. “I…I can’t get up…”

It took a bit of coaxing on your part but you gave in to your better judgement and scooped him up in your arms, you were lucky you’d been working out more lately because this guy was heavier than he looked, “Just hang onto me, I’ll get us to my car and get you home in one piece.” You continued to remain neutral faced in his presence, best to keep yourself hidden behind that mask…

When you got him strapped into your 2010 Chevy Tahoe, lovingly named The Shit Box, you got into the drivers seat and took a moment to take in what just transpired. You’d acted like nothing bothered you, you had no friends to speak of, you kept everything to yourself and never bothered to contact your family since leaving home…so what the hell was it that was making you act so chummy with this monster? You didn’t know each other, he was just a monster in your culinary class, you’d never spoken a word to him in the past…and now you had him in the passenger seat of your car. Giving a long and disgruntled sigh you start your car and pull out of the parking lot. 

“So, what’s your name?” He asks. “I’m Sans!”

Your lip threatens to twitch into a smile but you push it back, “I know who you are, we’ve been in the same cooking class for the past two months.” The gasp he lets out makes you jump a little in your seat. 

“Of course! I thought you looked familiar!” He looks relieved. “But…I don’t believe I ever caught your name.”

You resist smirking, “My name is Ambriel, but I go by _____. I don’t use my real name for…reasons…” You weren’t about to get into that and when you shoot him a look it causes the question to die in his throat(?) and he twiddles his thumbs nervously. Chewing on your lip you realize you had the opportunity of a lifetime, there was a monster, a real monster, in your car. They had magic, you know, the thing you’d been absolutely obsessed with since first grade? “So…you can use magic, right?”

“Of course! All monsters can!” He giggles like it’s something people should really know by now. “Don’t you have any monster friends who use magic?”

Your grip on the steering wheel tightens, “I…don’t have any…”

“Oh, then your other friends might know-“

“I meant I have no friends at all.” 

The silence in the car is so thick you could cut it with a knife, that’s when he speaks, “None…?” It was probably the quietest you’d ever heard him be since you’d met him. You glance at him and to your surprise he’s not looking at you with pity…but with excitement. The fuck? “I’ll be your friend!” He suddenly says. 

You had to tear your shocked expression away and back to the road in time to swerve back into your lane. Did he just…? “Uh…what?”

He pouted but it was quickly replaced by a that same sunny smile again, “I said I’d be your friend!”

There was a noticeable pause before you whispered out. “…Why? You don’t even know me.”

“Yet.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know you YET.” He gives you a smirk, it was strained due to the pain he was in. “And it’s a left up here.”

You turn your blinker on and turn onto what you thought was another road but holy shit were you wrong. It was his driveway. The drive continued as you drove past some very beautiful willow trees down a well paved road until you caught sight of the house. When you stopped your car you could only stare. He lived…in a GOD DAMN MANSION?! “Holy crap, you must be loaded!” You couldn’t contain your shock but you quickly reeled it in and composed yourself. You lived in a shack compared to this place! 

“This? It’s nothing really.” His cheekbones turned blue, lightly at first but the longer you stayed quiet the darker it got. Was he…blushing? Why was he blushing? And why did it fascinate you so much? “Our gold seems to be a lot more valuable up here! And not to mention that all of Waterfall is covered in rare minerals and gemstones. So when we came up we got a house immediately! This house was pretty cheap considering the area!”

Your eye twitched a bit, “Y-You don’t say…” Was he bragging or just being over informative? Either way you were SO going in and seeing this place up close. You pulled a lollipop out of your pocket, you always kept an emergency stash in there, and popped it into your mouth. Hmm…oh nice, this one was strawberry. Opening up the car door you walked to the other side and pulled Sans into your arms. He looked up at you with stars in his eyes. 

“You smell like strawberries!” He said a little too enthusiastically. 

You rolled your eyes a bit and walked up to the front door, “Once I get a moment I’ll go get your bag from the car.” You state before he has a chance to ask about it. You let him knock, it was a very loud rap on the wood door and the both of you waited. Why were you knocking if he lived here? “Why can’t we just go in? You live here, right?”

“Paps keeps the doors and windows locked most of the time. We’ve had a break in since moving here and he’s been paranoid and cautious ever since…” Well, you couldn’t blame them for that. Your place was broken into almost on a monthly basis. No matter how many locks you try, no matter how many complaints you file or police reports you give, you were still being robbed when you weren’t home. You’d wanted to move, but with the tiny money you got from your school funds and the crappy job you had at the gas station, there wasn’t any way to do so. Bills were incredibly hard to pay as it was…

“Makes sense.” You mutter out as footsteps approached the door and opened it. You had to literally look up to see their face. Holy shit this guy’s tall! 

“sans? what are you doing home so early?” He wore a large orange hoodie and green cargo shorts with untied red sneakers. He had an unlit cigarette between his teeth and the look he was giving you made your blood run cold. “who’s this?”

“Hey Papyrus! This is Am-I mean ______! She rescued me from some very unsavory humans…” He winced once again as another crack made you and Papyrus jump. “Ouch…”

“sans? are you hurt?” Papyrus looked at you then at his brother. “you guys should come in, it’s really cold out. ice to meet ya, by the way.” Papyrus gave you a wink. 

Did he just…? You held back a snort and just shook your head, suckling on your candy as you walked inside and followed Papyrus to what had to be a huge fucking livingroom. That TV had to be at least over 100 inches, the thing was HUGE, not to mention the metric-fuck ton of movies, games, and game stations arranged around the entertainment system. Their couch was fine brown leather, barely a scratch on the damn thing, and the moment you laid Sans on it he sunk in and sighed comfortably. You noticed the seats had controllers. What the actual fuck? VIBRATING RECLINING COUCHES EXISTED?! God, fuck being poor! You wanted that couch even more when you sat down! Plush seats too???

“You guys suck, I want this couch…” You groan a little as you sink in a little deeper. Holy crap you were suddenly REALLY tired. 

Sans laughed and Papyrus chuckled, eyeing you curiously, “so you saved my bro, huh? thanks, not many humans would have.”

“It was five against one, hardly a fair fight. Wasn’t about to,” You let out a loud yawn. “let him get bullied by a bunch of anchovies. They got off lucky too, only one of them was ballsy enough to try and fight me and got off with a dislocated arm and a bruised adams apple.” 

Papyrus turned to his brother and sighed, “well, let’s see the damage.”

Sans pouted but allowed his brother to lift his sweater and shirt to reveal the cracked ribs underneath. You whistled, “Those are some nasty fractures.” This guy was smiling throughout that whole car ride without crying or whining. Holy shit…what a badass. “You should see a doctor for that.”

Papyrus shook his head, “nah, just some monster food and rest. he’ll be healed up in a few hours.” He got up and left the room into what you assumed was the kitchen by the smell wafting from that direction. God, what was he cooking in there? Smelled so good…

“Miss _____?” You looked down and found Sans smiling shyly at you. You raised a brow and he spoke softly. “Thank you for everything. You’re a good friend.”

You felt your cheeks flush, but you just shrug, “As long as you’re alive. And you don’t need to call me ‘Miss’ anything, just ______ is fine.”

He wrung his hands a bit, that blue blush returning, “Is there a way I could repay you for your generosity? You saved a former member of the Royal guard, I’m sure when my friend Queen Toriel hears she’ll want to reward you as well.”

The candy fell from your mouth, “T-The Queen? You mean…the monster Queen? You’re friends with…oh god…oh holy shit…” You put a hand to your head as you tried to wrap your head around that. You almost didn’t help him too, you almost just walked away as he was getting the shit kicked out of him… “I don’t deserve anything from you, and especially not the queen.” You picked up your candy from the floor and wrapped the soiled sweet in its wrapper before stuffing it into your other pocket and getting to your feet. “Look, it was nice to meet you and all, I’m glad you’re safe. I’m just…” Better off being alone where you couldn’t hurt anyone… “Not the best with people. I should go…” You turn to leave when Papyrus walks out with three plates of…were those burgers? 

“you leaving already?” Papyrus asked with a raised boney brow. How…could they move their face like that? 

You shrug, “I’m not exactly friendship material, you guys could do way better.” Both brothers wince at your words. “Besides, neither of you know me. I could be some weird monster hater for all you know.”

Papyrus looked at Sans with a smirk and Sans responded with a, “Nope, your soul says otherwise.”

You freeze, “My…what?”

“Your soul, it’s a really pretty shade of purple but there’s some flecks of green in there too. Your main personal trait is perseverance with a hint of kindness-Papyrus, did you get burgers before I got here?” Sans turned his attention to his brother with a frown of disapproval. 

“sorry bro, thought you’d like a break from cooking.” He shrugs and hands you a plate. “these are the best burger’s you’ll ever have, guaranteed.” He winks. 

You stare at the burger then say, “Okay, don’t just pass over that like it was nothing. You said my soul is purple? For Perseverance? How the hell could either of you know that?”

“well, Sans here can see souls without pulling them out. simple as that.” He shrugs and helps his brother sit up then hands him his plate. “i asked for yours to have less grease, no pickles, and extra tomato.”

They were literally acting like they didn’t just drop a bombshell on you, “Thanks Paps, I’ll make an exception tonight.” Sans says happily.

You just shut your mouth and accept that monsters are fucking weird, humanity is a plague, and you’re sitting in a mansion eating burgers with skeletons that can see souls…what the hell has your life been reduced to? You take a bite of your burger and immediately your usually neutral expression changes to one of bliss and a muffled squeal of joy escapes through your nose. What holy concoction was this and why didn’t all burgers taste this good???

“you like it? old monster recipe.” Papyrus chuckles. You can’t help staring as Papyrus proceeds to drown his fries in honey. …What? “want some?”

It takes you a moment to realize he’s holding the bottle out to you and you realize it’s because you were staring. You shrug, what the hell, could be good or could be the fucking devil, you’d have to figure that out on your own. You drenched your fries in honey and ate one. Huh…not bad. You actually kind of liked that sweet and salty mixture. Weird. “Not bad.”

Sans looks like he wants some but Papyrus just shakes his head at him, “nope, no sugar for you.”

“Okay…” Sans sighs and begins tearing into his burger. 

After a minute of silence Papyrus speaks up, “so tell us a little about yourself.”

You feel yourself shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, “What do you wanna know?”

“What’s your favorite color?” Sans asks with a big smile. There was a drop of ketchup on his cheek.

“I guess I like a little bit of every color, can’t say I have a favorite. I guess out of all of them though I like aqua blue a little more than the rest.” You admit then nod to Sans. “You got ketchup on your cheek.” You point to the spot on your own face…then stare as a blue jelly-like tongue leaves his teeth and laps up the ketchup and returns to his mouth. 

“Thanks for telling me…” His cheekbones flush as he returns to his burger. 

What the fuck. 

“mine is red and sans’s is purple.” He smirks as Sans’s whole head turns blue and he swats at his brother. 

“Papyrus, stop trying to embarrass me!” 

“even if i’m right?”

Wow, Papyrus was a dick…hilarious and a dick. You could respect that, “So why can’t Sans eat sweets?”

“I um…can’t handle sugar well…” Blue mumbled, nibbling his burger. 

You take a bite of your burger and you blink as you realize that aches and pains you didn’t even know you had melted away and you were left in the most comfortable state of being. What the hell, this monster food was incredible. You swallow and nod your head, “I can understand that, I get that way with energy drinks.”

Sans seems to perk up a little, you guessed he hadn’t had many people that shared his issue. You just shrug and continue eating. Papyrus speaks up, “what kind of movies do you like?”

Your eating slows, “My TV was stolen three months ago, my DVD player the month before with all my movies…” You sigh. “Most of my electronics were stolen out of my house over the last six months…so uh...I don't really watch movies anymore.”

The brothers looked horrified, “do you live downtown in that slum?”

“Mhm.” You bite into your burger again. “Got nowhere else to go. No money to move and no family to speak of who could take me in. Police say to just get more locks, landlord just shrugs, can’t go to work without wondering if I’ll find my door open and more of my things gone.” You stuff a few honey fries into your mouth. “I’m poor, nobody cares.” You shrug. 

“I-I care!” Sans chirped, he looked horrified. “You’ve been going through all that alone?”

Even Papyrus’s cool look changed to one of worry. You paused mid-bite and raised a brow, “What?”

They brothers shared a knowing look, “Well…” Sans started. “How would you feel living here instead?”

You dropped your burger back onto the plate in your lap, opening and closing your mouth like a fish without water as you tried to articulate that suggestion. “W-W-What!? You can’t just-! Y-Y you…You barely know me! I barely know either of you! I…” You shook your head profusely. “I can’t do that…sorry. Thanks for the offer but I can’t…”

Papyrus held up a hand, “bud, it’s alright. you don’t have to give us a straight answer right now. all sans and I are asking is for you to think it over. we have tons of room here for another person.”

You rub your temples, “And pets?”

“like?”

“A cat?” You had a four-month-old kitten in your apartment that stayed locked in your bedroom when you weren’t home. At least whoever was breaking in couldn’t figure out the locks on your bedroom door. “A small…cat.”

Sans looked a little iffy but Papyrus just grinned, “sounds purr-fect. we could use a new furry friend.”

Sans groaned, “Papyrus…” 

You sighed, and shrugged, “I guess I’ll…think about it.” At that you could see them relax, were you really about to just move into a house with two strangers…and their mansion? Wait, the most important question of all! “Do you guys have a pool?”

The grin on Papyrus’s face made your cheeks warm, you sounded WAY too excited about the idea of them having a pool, “A hot tub too.”

…Fuck. You were sold. “Damn it…” You grunted before pinching the bridge of your nose. “Just don’t forget that I’m not JUST a human, I’m a woman. I like my privacy, I like my secrets, and I like the occasional cigarette and glass of wine in the tub…” Papyrus snickered and Sans flushed again. God he was easy to fluster. “Most importantly, if Tilly doesn’t like it here I’m out.”

“Who’s-?”

“the cat.”

“Oh.” Sans nodded and shrugged. “Surely your kitty would love it here! There’s a lot of places they can go! Just…not in Papyrus’s lab…”

Papyrus shrugged, “Not a problem as long as they don’t knock anything over.”

You heave a sigh, “Didn’t think my day would turn into me moving out of that crappy apartment…” 

Sans gasped and sat up, ignoring Papyrus’s frantic pleas for him to sit back down and heal properly, “T-Today!? Really? Are you sure? You don’t need more time to think it over? We don’t want to rush you!”

You lean back a little from his excited expression, your face slightly turning red, “I mean…I’m working so I can pay rent and buy my own food for Tilly and I-“

“Not a chance! I’ll be cooking for you! Or you can cook…i-if you like…” He looked away shyly. “Your kitty will have the best food money can buy!”

You can only blink at him. This was…was this real? Was this a hallucination from the burger? What the hell was-

And by the end of the day you were moved out and your landlord seemed happy to get rid of you. You stood in the doorway to your new room holding your lazy little she devil in your arms as you stepped inside. That queen mattress looked so much better now than it had in your head. Holy cripes you…you literally moved into a mansion. You peeked around the door, and seeing that you were alone for the moment, you let out an excited squeak, placed Tilly on the floor before swan diving into your new bed. Was that…memory foam?

Oh hell yeah.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm Lala, nice to meet ya. Glad you're enjoying :p
> 
> Warning: Mentions of an Almost Rape, gun violence, and murder! It's not super graphic but I thought I'd give a warning anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Knock knock knock!!!

Who the fuck was daring to wake you up at 7am? You were ready to throw down with whoever had the nerve to pull your ass out of the best sleep you probably ever had. You sat up groggily and realized you weren’t in your shitty apartment anymore…oh right. You lived in a mansion now. Soft purring caught your attention and you sent a little nod Tilly’s way. She blinked her blue eyes at you in understanding and moved for you to get up. What a doll. 

You got up and dragged yourself to the door, flinging it open with a scowl on your face only to be met with Sans standing nervously at your bedroom door holding a plate of-wait, were those chocolate chip pancakes…and was that whip cream…? You both blink at one another for a moment until his face turns bright blue and he looks away awkwardly holding the plate out for you, “G-Goodness, I didn’t know you…slept in your underwear…” He choked out. 

You look down and sure enough you were in just a black tank top and a pair of white panties. Whoops. You take the plate and look down at the food, “Thanks bud, looks great.” You run a hand through your short hair and let out a yawn. When he continued to stand there you raised a brow, “Did you want to come in and chat?” 

He tapped his fingers together in contemplation then nodded, “If you wouldn’t mind putting on some…p-pants first…”

Fuck, that shy embarrassed look was too cute. Struggling to keep a smirk from appearing on your face you cough into your hand and move to let him inside. He walks in but keeps his eyes averted as you hand him the plate back and grab your suitcase. You pull out some grey sweatpants and pull them on before plopping onto your bed. “It’s safe to look now.” Damn it, stop smiling.

He looks at you warily then visibly relaxes and hands you your plate, “I’m sorry for looking…” He fidgeted nervously before taking a seat beside you and his expression changed to a happy smile. “A-Anyway! I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me later, I’m heading out for groceries and other important household items. Is there anything you would like to do to your new room? Would you like to paint it? Decorations? Maybe we can get you a TV while we’re out? I think it would be fun to watch movies in here!”

You had a bite of pancake halfway to your mouth but you couldn’t feel your arm anymore as all that sank in. You glanced at him, he was looking at you for an answer. 

Why was he…? …You were going to get diabetes if he kept being this sweet… “Uh…um…sure? I mean, I’m not going to ask you to buy anything for me dude, I’m not living here for you to spend your money on me.”

His smile wavered, “Oh…sorry, I had forgotten humans are normally independent and rather stubborn.”

Heh, wasn’t that the truth? …Stop smiling, damn it! “I should feel insulted but you’re not wrong there.” You stuffed a bite of pancake past your lips and you were suddenly in heaven. 

Sans gasped, “O-Oh golly! I didn’t mean to insult you! I…I’m sorry ____, that was very rude of me to say!” 

You couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped as you chewed, “Don’t apologize, Sans, you didn’t actually insult me. I’m stubborn, I’m not going to deny that because you’ll come to find out just how stubborn I can be.” You shrug and greedily stuff another heavenly bite of pancake into your mouth. Oh god it was too good for words… “Some…decorations might not be too bad in here…” You mumble and catch his smile return ten-fold as stars appear in his eyes. 

“I can be pretty stubborn too, or so Paps tells me. Just be ready by ten and we’ll head out! The bathroom is two doors down to the left if you want a shower!” He stood up, gave you a wave and a small giggle, then practically skipped out the door.   
What the hell did you just get yourself into?

 

Turns out Sans was A LOT more stubborn than you were. He took you all over town and anything you looked at with any kind of desire was immediately in the shopping cart. It was almost frustrating trying to reason with him that – 1. You were fine with a few small things but the TV, game station, games, and fucking cell phone were a bit too much…and 2. He wouldn’t give you a chance to argue. So you know what? Fuck it, if he wanted to be your sugar daddy for today, you’d just sit back and let it him do whatever he wanted. You’d find a way to pay him back for all of it, right?

That quadruple digit total said otherwise…

You felt almost drained from that experience as the employee of Shop Smart awkwardly loaded all of your new belongings into your car. You just put your head to the steering wheel and let out a small irritated whine as Sans helped load everything. You were, in a small sense of the word, happy Sans had also gotten himself a new phone, but had gotten you such an expensive model…and you still had your old phone. So, what did he do? He put it on his plan saying, “Your old phone can be a work phone, this one is for friends!”

Oh god if he wasn’t so fucking sweet, you’d have throttled him by now.

When Sans hopped into the passenger seat, he beamed at you, “I’m so glad we got to do all of this today! I had a lot of fun!”

“Yeah, oodles…” You mumble out. God, why does he look so proud of himself? “You didn’t have to buy me all that, Sans…honestly, it’s too much…”

He held up a hand, “I’m going to stop you there, _____. I’m happy to spend time and money on my friends! There’s no reason to feel guilty over a few expensive electronics! Besides, it gives me a reason to hang out in your room and make pillow forts or play videogames!”

It hit you like a ton of bricks, “Sans…are you lonely?”

His smile strained and sweat beaded on his skull, he looked away stammering, “W-What? T-The Magnificent Sans could n-never be lonely! Not with friends like you! And Paps is such a cool brother! W-What makes you-“

You can’t help yourself as you place a shaky hand on his skull and gently rub to comfort him, “It’s okay, Sans.” He pauses, his eye lights disappeared and he slumped against the seat. Hit the nail on the head with that… “You don’t have to coax me into being friends with expensive gifts. I don’t want to take advantage of you and your generosity…so, we can be friends.” You cringed inwardly at the word. You were better off alone, you don’t need friends, they would all just abandon you in the end…or try to hurt you again…but Sans felt different, you felt at ease with him, like you’d known him forever…and that terrified you. But you were determined, if just a little. “Fuck it, you know what?”

Sans looked at you curiously, “What?”

“We’re gunna be besties. And what better to celebrate becoming besties than a…uh…” You were going to say ice cream but if what Sans said was true that was a horrible idea. “Friendship…brunch?” Nailed it.

His eyes turned to stars as he gasped, “R-Really? Are we ready to advance to the status of besties? W-Wowie! I must be great at being a friend! Mweh heh heh!” He giggled excitedly. “Is there anywhere you would like to go?”

“Nah, you pick.” You shrug your shoulders. You were starting to struggle to keep that security mask on around him…oh god what have you done?

He tapped his finger on his chin as he thought, “Do you like tacos?”

Music to your ears, “You bet your boney butt I do.” Stop smiling like an idiot! “Where to?”

“There’s a place called El Jardín a few blocks away, wanna go there? They have the best tacos!”

You put your car into drive and pull out of the parking lot. Halfway through your drive Sans speaks up, “Um…____? Is it okay if I ask you a personal question?”

The hair on the back of your neck raised, “U-Um…sure?”

“Why do you always look so…empty? I saw you smile yesterday when you ate that burger and it was wonderful…” He wrung his hands. “You’re always so neutral about everything, like whatever’s happening around you doesn’t really matter to you…but it does, doesn’t it?”

Wow, his question dug deeper than you were expecting, “Don’t worry your pretty head over that, it’s just how I am. And yeah, it matters…I just can’t let myself care too much.”

“Why?”

You felt your jaw clench a little painfully, “Now’s…not the time and place to talk about this…”

“My apologies…” He looks nervous again.

Damn it… “Like I said, don’t worry about it. Its just how I am. So don’t worry yourself over it, you’ll get wrinkles…in your…bones…” What?

Sans stared at you for a moment before he burst into laughter, “I’m a skeleton! I can’t get wrinkles!”

You feel your face turning red, “Well, hey, my bones aren’t able to move like yours. How was I supposed to know?”

He just shakes his head as he laughs, “You’re really funny sometimes.” A tiny smile touches your lips and he see’s it before you have the chance to hide it. “I saw that, you were smiling.”

“Correction, I WAS smiling, won’t happen again.” You reassure him, but he just smirks at you and you resist the urge to smile again and just roll your eyes. 

 

After you both ate, you both got home and with the help of Papyrus, you got everything into your room. Something about the way Papyrus was looking at you still made your skin crawl, something about it made you feel guilty, but he kept it hidden behind a mask of his own. Damn it, what was his problem? If he had beef with you, he could just tell you instead of hiding it. 

Sans was desperately trying to get the channels synched with your new TV, mumbling kid-friendly insults at it all the way. Honestly, you were rather amused by how frustrated he was getting over something so small…and that he was grumbling ‘Fudge’ to himself. It was kind of adorable to see him struggle not to scream ‘WORK YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT’ and instead saying ‘Please stop fighting me Mr. TV’. How PG could he get? 

You notice Papyrus glancing at you and you feel the scowl on your face before you even turn to look at him. You’d had enough of this, “you’ll get wrinkles if you scowl like that.” He grinned at you. 

“I think it’s time you and I talked.” You say calmly. He nods in agreement and you get to your feet. “Hey Blue, your brother and I are going to…talk.” You try your hardest to sound not irritated. 

“Did you just call me Blue?” He’s not looking at you but he’s trying not to laugh as he continues to press buttons on the remote. 

You shrug, “Slipped out, sorry.” Honestly, you’ve been resisting yourself to call him Blueberry since you’d met him. He wears A LOT of blue, how could you not?

“I like it!” He turns his head and gives you a sunny smile. Fuck, that’s still too cute… “Be back soon, I’m putting on a movie!”

You nod and lead Papyrus out of the room and close the door behind you. When you open your mouth to speak he holds up a hand, “not here.” He says and without warning grabs you by the waist and with a popping sound, you’re standing in a dark room. He sets you down and you feel a chill in the air. He snaps his fingers and the lights come on. It’s the pillow room. You raise a brow. Wow, they really did have a lot of pillows. 

Taking a moment to collect yourself you take a few steps away from him. Rule number one: Always keep distance between yourself and your attacker, give yourself room and time to react. You fold your arms over your chest but keep your arms loose in case he makes a sudden move to attack you. He notices your tense form and chuckles.

“relax, i’m not here to fight…hopefully.” He says before letting himself fall onto a throne of soft pillows, his body language said relax but the look on his face said otherwise. You could see he was serious about something…but there was a hint of something else. Then it clicked. He was afraid of you. 

You relax a degree but continue to keep up your guard, “Okay, you have my full attention now. What’s with the death stares?”

“don’t know what you mean, friend.” He says lazily.

“Cut the crap, I’ve seen that intense look more times in my life than I’d like to admit and you’re not fooling anyone.”

That seemed to stick, he let out a dark chuckle, “damn, you’re pretty perceptive for a human.” He pulls out a lollipop, the same kind you keep in your stash, and pops it into his mouth. “let’s just get straight to the point then, shall we?” He straightens up and looks you deep in the eye. 

You were unphased externally by his sudden shift in demeanor, but internally you felt your pulse quicken as panic rose in your throat. You took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, “Yes, let’s.” Your unwavering neutral expression hardened into place. Don’t let him break you with intimidation, remain focused and unphased. 

He sees you’re not wavering and speaks, “you have a lot of LV for someone so young, though i’m sure nobody’s explained to you what LV is. it stands for Level of   
Violence, the capacity it takes to inflict harm on others. you gain LV by killing people.” You felt the color drain from your face and knots begin to form in your stomach. Oh god…he knew… “so ‘friend’,” He got up and towered over you, you felt your legs shake but you stood your ground. “guessing by your level, i’d say you’ve killed six people so far. so, tell me, did you enjoy it? do it for fun? or was it out of self-defense?”

You felt like your chest was getting tight and you felt your breathing start to pick up, “If I have no choice but to tell you…” You swallow and feel a lump in your throat. 

“Five of them were in self-defense…one was…accidental…” You feel your body shaking hard now but you don’t look away from his eyes, you maintained eye contact as you spoke. “My sister and I grew up in a horrible place. My parents had a drug problem…and one day they had a drug debt they couldn’t pay.” You could feel your body trembling but tried to ignore it. “My little sister and I were sold to pay it off, I was fifteen…she was ten.”

Papyrus’s face twisted in horror as you continued. “I was trying to protect my sister from them, they were trying to hurt her…They were trying to…” You can’t help that your resolve was slipping, the mask coming undone until you were shaking and a sob erupted in your throat. “I shot them…but…one bullet…” Tears were running down your face as you struggled to say. “I shot my sister in the chest.” You let your head hang as you tried to contain the wave of endless sobs that rose up in your chest. You felt arms around you and your eyes closed. Papyrus was clutching you tightly against him as you continued. “It was an accident…I didn’t mean to, I was shaking…everyone was yelling…I was just a kid…”

“you can stop now…” He murmured as he stroked your hair. It felt…kind of nice…

“I can’t get her terrified face out of my head…I can’t forgive-“ A sob cut you off. Papyrus picked you up and took you to his throne before sitting down and holding you against him. 

“and you’ve been alone ever since…” He murmured, placing his head on yours. He smelled like honey and something warm and spicy. You let him hold you for a good while as you managed to calm yourself. You just felt limp and empty… “i…i’m sorry for making you remember all that. i had to be sure we didn’t bring a serial killer into our house. my brother is too trusting, it’s…gotten him hurt a lot.”

“I can’t blame you for any of that, Papyrus. I’m…not exactly a good person. I almost didn’t help Sans when those people showed up, I almost didn’t drive him home…I wanted to walk away…” You grit your teeth a bit. 

Papyrus sighed and put his hand over your mouth to silence you, “but you didn’t, and that’s what i care about the most, you showed genuine compassion for my brother. if you were bad like you think you are, you would’ve either let them finish until my brother dusted or done so yourself.” He removed his hand as you give a small nod.

“But-“

“nope, you are a good person…you just had a rough start. you can’t spend your entire life feeling sorry for yourself. would your sister like that you’re doing this to yourself?”

You pulled back, your chest ached like hell… “She would be upset, she would’ve told me off in that childish way she did. Would’ve told me I was being stupid and that grownups know how to take responsibility for their actions…” You give a watery laugh, wiping the tears from your eyes. “I’ve been alone because of what I did…it scared people knowing I’ve taken lives. It’s why those punks at the school backed off…and that’s why I started taking self-defense classes on Sundays.”

“humans, no offense, don’t know how to understand a situation thoroughly without having been there to witness it. they would much rather fabricate the worst-case scenario before seeking the truth about a situation…” He pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and unwrapped it. He held it out for you and you took it gratefully. “so now that we’ve gotten that mess out of the way, i think we can be friends.”

You feel raw, but you smirk anyway, “Was the candy a peace offering?”

He shrugs, “sugar’s good for you.” He chuckles and let’s you off him. “you should head back and watch that movie with Sans. I’ve got a date with Mettaton in twenty minutes and I don’t wanna be late.” He shrugs with a wink. 

“Is Mettaton your girlfriend?”

“boyfriend, actually.” He just shrugs again and gives you a lazy smile. “cutest ghost in the underground.”

Oh, well that was unexpected and kind of adorable. You start to let that neutral mask sink back into place, “Have fun on your date, you coming back tonight?”

“nah, i’ll be back later tomorrow.” He gives a little wave. “enjoy your movie.”

You turn to leave but pause at the door, “Hey…Papyrus?”

“sup kid?”

You look back at him, “Don’t…don’t tell Sans…” You see he doesn’t like that, and you reiterate. “Not the details at least.”

He nods, “fine by me.”

“Thanks.” And with that you leave the room and shut the door behind you. You take a moment to collect yourself before returning to your room, seeing Sans sitting on your bed waiting patiently for you.

“Oh, ______! I got the TV working-!” His smile faulters and he gets to his feet. “_____? Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying!…Did Papyrus make you cry?” He looks pissed now.

“It’s okay Sans, there were just some questions that needed answering.”

Sans groans, “I knew he’d do this! I’m going to give him a piece of my mind!” He goes to stride past you and without thinking you grab his hand. He pauses and looks down at your joined hands. 

“Can we just watch the movie together? I’m really okay and being around you makes me feel a lot better.” Despite your better judgement you give him a smile and he blushes deeply. 

“A-Are you sure? I can go…talk to…” He mumbles then nods and you lead him back to your bed. You climb up and pull him into the quite impressive pillow fort he’s built during your absence. When you both settle in Sans gives you a shy smile. “Are you at least feeling a little better?”

You nod, “A lot better now that I’m in this awesome pillow fort. How did you even get this thing to stay up like this?”

He grins, “It’s a secret!” He giggles when you pout at him. “Just know I, the Magnificent Sans, am the master of pillow fort building!”

You can’t help but smile and roll your eyes a little, “Okay, keep your secrets.” You wrap yourself in a blanket as Sans starts the movie. You didn’t care what he put on, you just wanted to relax and enjoy his company. He was so positive, he smiled even through intense pain…you envied him a bit for that. 

Halfway through the movie you felt yourself dozing off, guess you were taking a nap. You leaned against Sans, laying your head against his shoulder before your eyes shut on their own accord. Sans, on the other hand, was now stiff as a board and blushing furiously as he stared blankly at the TV screen. He hadn’t expected you to touch him let alone fall asleep against him. He was frozen in place as a smile spread across his face. 

When the movie ended he took the liberty of placing you against your pillows and tugging your comforter up to tuck you in. He hopped down off your bed, took a step back, and watched you sleep for a moment. You looked peaceful in your sleep, you weren’t putting up a front or trying to convince him that you didn’t care. You were just…at peace…

Sans felt his bones hot with embarrassment as he realized he’d been watching you sleep for over two minutes. When he turned to leave, he noticed your cat run in and jump onto the bed to snuggle up to you. Tilly eyed him, blue irises bright as her tail swished back and forth. It looked like she was thanking him. Sans gave her a smile and a tiny wave before quietly exiting the room. He put his hands over his face and tried to calm the bright blue flush on his bones. Goodness, he felt like he’d melt. 

“Dinner…” He mumbled and looked at his watch. Only 4:40. “I can get started. We’ll just have an early dinner!” He rushed down to the kitchen with a happy grin on his face. He’d still be having a heated discussion with Papyrus later, but for now, he was too happy to be mad. 

 

You woke up an hour later to Tilly meowing at you. She was hungry. You smile at her and smooth her white and brown speckled fur from head to tail as you blink the sleep out of your eyes. How long had you been out? Where did Sans go? Did you sleep through the night? What time was it? The questions stopped abruptly when Tilly headbutt you with a loud meow, she purred like a chainsaw for such a young cat. You giggled to yourself and sat up, “Okay, okay, I’ll feed you, come on.” You pick her up and head out into the hall. The house smells awesome! You head downstairs and into the kitchen to find Sans watching something on his phone as he stirs something in a pot. You realize he’s watching a cooking show. 

“You learn how to cook watching videos on youtube?” You ask as you let Tilly down and open a cabinet where Tilly’s canned kitten food sat. 

Sans turned and smiled, “Oh, _____! Yes, I watch a lot of cooking shows, I take cooking very seriously, you know!” He turns the heat off the food and hops down. “Just needs to cool down a bit and it’s ready.”

You nod as you fill Tilly’s bowl, “Your food smells awesome. I should try watching some of those videos, I can’t cook for shit.” You admit with a shrug as Tilly begins stuffing her face, letting out little meows in between bites. 

“I-I could teach you if you like! I memorize recipes really easily so I can direct you!” He looks starry-eyed again.

“Sure, I’d like to give it a try.” You straighten up and yawn. “Damn…I shouldn’t have taken a nap, I’m gunna have trouble sleeping tonight and I have work tomorrow…” 

“Oh…I’m sorry, if I’d known I wouldn’t have let you sleep! But…” He looks down at his feet and says. “I think you really needed it.”

You stride over to him and pull him into a hug and pat his skull, “Yeah, you’re probably right. Thanks for looking out for me, Blue.”

He blushes again then wraps his arms around you, “You’re really warm…” He mumbles into your shirt. 

“Well yeah, I’m human, remember?” You cant help the small smile that touches your lips. “And because I’m human I’m gunna eat right now while its still hot cause I’m REALLY hungry.”

Sans pulls back and looks up at you with worried eyes, “W-Wait! It’s still really hot! Your tongue will get burnt!”  
You fight yourself but lose the battle as you smirk at him, “A little burn on the tongue never hurt anybody.” You’re practically dragging yourself to the stove as Sans pulls you back. 

“Yes it has!” He protests.

Damn, he’s a lot stronger than you thought, “Come on, Blue, I’m hungry.” You whine. 

“Just wait a few minutes!” He demands, hugging you tighter. “I promise it’ll be just as good if it cools off!”

You’re full blown laughing now, you can’t help yourself. You turn and hug him again, your laughter had no filter and you couldn’t contain it anymore, “Okay, okay, I’ll wait.” He’s quiet. You look down and see he’s blushing and staring at you with tiny hearts in his eyes. Okay that was cute but um…why? “Sans?”

“You have such a beautiful laugh.” He says softly, and you feel your face heat up. Wow, this guy…he looked so surprised and happy about it too…

You look away and cough into your hand, “Uh…thanks…” Oh god the silence that followed was awkward. “So um…want to sit at the table?”

He seems to realize he’s still hugging you and releases you immediately, “O-Of course! Would you like to watch something on my phone?” He turns and grabs his phone as you sit at the large dinner table. He takes the seat beside you and looks at you expectantly. 

“Sure, whatever you were watching is fine.” 

He looks a little surprised but presses play. Interesting video to be honest, you never knew how hard cookies were to make until now. Not that you’d ever made them from scratch before but still…

The food he made was really good, chicken soup was definitely what you needed to hit the spot. You watched him eat, taking glances at him as you tried to figure out where all the food was going. What a mystery these monsters were.


	3. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, hope everyone's doing okay! I have a lot on my plate but I'm having so much fun writing this and it's just such a wonderful feeling seeing your feedback. Feel free to comment or leave a kudos if you enjoyed, I don't bite, I promise <3
> 
> Enjoy!

A week into your living at the mansion and you’re beginning to get into the rhythm of things. Sans had classes on Tuesdays and Fridays, you shared your Friday Culinary Class with him and you had Biology while he had Astrology on Tuesday afternoons. Papyrus though, he worked in his lab most days and didn’t come up until almost evening. Though you couldn’t complain at the moment, you and Sans were bonding through cooking and game nights, Sans forgot to mention to you how good he was at Super Smash Bros, he whooped your butt half the night until you called it quits and played Skyrim on his PS4 while he made you both something sweet to nibble on. Honestly, you enjoyed spending time with Sans.

You lay in bed late at night and you’re surprised when you get a text on your phone. Picking it up off your nightstand you look turn on the screen then immediately hiss in pain as the blinding brightness of your phone left spots in your eyes. You quickly blinked them away and squint at the message on your phone. You were surprised to see it was a text from Papyrus. 

‘hey kid, can you check on my brother? i’m in the middle of a delicate experiment and i’m getting the sense he’s having another nightmare.’

Nightmares, huh? You text back a quick ‘k’ before hopping out of bed and slipping on some shorts. You leave your bedroom and immediately you hear something alarming. It was Sans…and he was crying. You didn’t hesitate before throwing open his bedroom door and rushing inside, god that was some scary shit. His room was lit head to toe in blue fire and he was writhing on his bed in agony, crying and whimpering loudly as his close eye socket leaked what looked like blue fluorescent tears. 

The fire, to your relief, wasn’t hot or burning anything in the room. You hurry to his bed and take a deep breath, “Sans?” You call out softly as you place a hand on his arm. 

He whimpers and jerks his arm from you, and calls out, “P-Please! Don’t hurt…my brother!” He cried out. You’d seen enough. “Please…don’t hurt them anymore! Stop killing…stop! Please…!”

“God damn it Blueberry you’re freaking me out, wake up!” You yell and shake him. 

He jerks awkwardly as his eyes shoot open and he’s immediately having a panic attack, “P-Papyrus? Paps?! W-Where are-!“

“Sans, you’re alright, he’s in the lab working on something sensitive. He’s okay, you’re okay…” You didn’t know what else to do so you put your hands on his cheeks and say sternly. “Breathe with me, sweetie.” You make an exaggerated inhale and watch as he struggles to mimic you, then you let out the air slowly. You repeat the process until his eye calms back into the soft blue pinpricks you were used to and the flames disappeared. When he seemed okay enough you released his face. “Are you okay now?”

He sniffles but nods, “What are you doing in here, _____?”

“You were having a nightmare.” You admit and watch as he deflates a bit. 

“Oh no…” He put his hands over his eyes. “I hoped they were gone…I was doing so much better!”

“Do you have these dreams a lot?”

He shook his head, “N-No, just…back before we were freed I’d have them all the time…they’re less frequent, this is the first in a long time.”  
You could relate, after what happened with your sister you’d had night terrors every night for three years. You could empathize with him, “Do you want to talk about it?”

He shakes his head, “No…if you don’t mind I’d rather keep that…to myself…” He fidgets with his night shirt and blushes. “______? Um…” He looks at you sheepishly. 

“C-Can I…can I sleep in your room with you?”

Oh golly… “Do you need to?”

He’s hesitant but nods, “I don’t feel…I don’t feel safe right now…” 

How could you say no to that? “Alright then, come on.” You get to your feet and hold out your hand for him to take. You hadn’t really pieced it together before, but you and Sans had a lot in common. You saw a lot of yourself in him, but you could admit that his cheery nature was soothing to be around unlike your cold atmosphere. Seeing him broken like this was almost scary…

He took your hand and you both walked to your room then crawled into your bed. He curled up on the left side while you stayed on the right. He looked so exhausted… “You think you’ll be comfortable sleeping next to me?”

“Do you kick in your sleep…?”

“No, do you?” You gave him a suspicious glare and he smiles sheepishly.

“N-No…but Papyrus says I’m a blanket hog…” 

Oh lovely… “Take the comforter, I’ll sleep with the blanket you bought me.” You grab it off the foot of your bed and immediately wrap it around yourself, and you snuggle back against your pillows. He looks at you, his cheekbones flushed as he hides a bit under the blanket. You close your eyes and try to fall asleep…

…

………

…………..

Son of a bitch. 

“Sans, you’re staring at me.”

He flinches and immediately turns over, “S-Sorry!”

You let out a sigh and turn over, closing your eyes and letting yourself drift off. At least after getting some sleep you could forget about what you’d seen tonight…

 

You blinked awake to the birds chirping outside your frosted window. You wince a little at the brightness and curse yourself for not closing the curtains last night.   
You go to sit up but find an arm securely wrapped around your waist and someone is gently pressed to your back. You look down to see a boney arm and you let out a sigh. Guess Sans was a cuddler too…well, you really didn’t mind it honestly, he was a lot softer than you thought he’d be. You decided ‘fuck it, I deserve a day to laze in bed’ and you just decide to lay with your thoughts.

Sans was warm, boney but not hard. He felt comfortable to say the least…how odd that you found a skeleton more pleasant to cuddle with than a human being. You almost wanted to laugh at the thought but you refrain. You didn’t want to wake him up with the noise and to be honest you weren’t too willing to laugh the way you had that night in the kitchen. What was Sans doing complimenting you like that? You didn’t deserve his praise…

Sans hummed a bit, his breath suddenly warm on the back of your neck, causing you to shiver involuntarily. Wow that was a lot more intimate than you were expecting. Aaaaaand now you were done cuddling. 

“Sans? I need to get up, I need the bathroom.” You say but he’s not budging. You frown and wiggle your body to loosen his grip. Nothing. God damn it… “SANS!” You yell and he jumps suddenly with a yelp. 

“W-Wha?! What’s…oh…” He releases you and sits up, he looks absolutely embarrassed and horrified. “O-Oh goodness, I’m sorry, I don’t usually cuddle when I sleep!”   
He hides his embarrassment behind his hands. 

You snicker a bit at him, “That’s okay, I was enjoying it.”

“Was there really a need for sarcasm?” He pouts at you. 

Were you being entirely sarcastic? No. But he didn’t need to know that, “Sorry, I’m usually grumpy in the mornings.” You yawn and immediately a furry body is in your lap meowing for food. “Good morning to you too Tilly.”

Sans has scoot himself away from you a good distance and you raise a brow at him, “Why’d you move so far…away…” You pause as you realize that nervous look isn’t directed at you, but Tilly. “Sans? Are you-?”

“N-No! I never said anything about a fear of cats! I-I’m just a little…nervous around them…” He sounds hysterical and you can’t help the snort you release as you pat Tilly’s head affectionately. 

“She’s not going to hurt you, she’s too sweet and cuddly for that.” You say and wave him over. 

He’s incredibly apprehensive but relents and crawls closer and sits beside you. You hold out your hand and he looks at it as though he was seeing it for the first time. 

When he doesn’t move you say, “Take my hand, Sans.” 

“O-Oh! I was…wondering why you were holding out…your hand…” He looks a little embarrassed again as he put his hand in yours and you bring it to Tilly. He starts to shake a bit as you release his hand. 

“Just pet her fur like I was, very gently.”

Sans gulps. Uh…okay, that shouldn’t have surprised you as much as it did. “R-Right here?”

“Mhm.” 

Sans places his hand on Tilly’s head and very gently begins to stroke her. You had to admit, without his usual gloves on they were really cool looking, each bone was set so perfectly like an actual hand with skin and muscle, but you could see it was all bone, though not as hard. He lets out a shaky laugh and looks at you with stars in his eyes, “S-She’s really soft!” Tilly looks incredibly thrilled to get pets from Sans, so much so she abandons your lap and crawls into his, kneading her paws into his shirt as he cautiously pets her, “Golly, she sure is loud.”

You look at Tilly and scowl at her, “Traitor.” You mumble before a small giggle escapes you and you sigh. “I need to get her to the kitchen, so she can eat.” 

Sans nods, “C-Can I…hold…her?”

You nod, “She’s pretty calm so you shouldn’t have a problem. Let me show you the way to do it.” You help him fold his arms and without any help Tilly has already jumped into her designated spot and continues to purr against him. Ouch. 

You both get up and head to the kitchen to find Papyrus sitting at the kitchen table snoring with a lit cigarette in his mouth. Okay that was…um…what the fuck? You chance a look at Sans and he’s placed Tilly down on the floor and went to grab her food. You raise a brow at him, “Does this happen…often?”

“About once a month.” Sans admits as he puts some food into Tilly’s bowl and giggles while Tilly makes her usual eating sounds. “You’re very vocal for a kitty.”

The smell of cigarette smoke is thick in here. Great, it would take forever to get the smell out. You lick your fingers and without hesitation you put out his cigarette. Ow. Papyrus opens his eyes and glances at his cigarette curiously before looking up at your scowling face, “oh, mornin…” He gives a loud yawn. 

Sans straightens up, “Papyrus, what did I say about smoking in the house?” 

Papyrus chuckles and rubs his skull, “sorry bro, guess it slipped my mind. You know how chilled to the bone I get out there during winter, cut me some slack.” He takes what’s left of his cigarette out of his mouth and looks at it curiously. “did you put this out with your fingers?”

“Yeah.” You say lazily. 

“did you burn yourself?” 

You look at your now burned fingers and shrug, “I’ve had worse.” You admit and blow on them to cool the tingling pain as you turn to look in the fridge for something to eat. Sans seems to pick up on your hunger and pipes up. 

“I’ll make you something, you did let me sleep in your room after all…” He looks embarrassed again. “What would you like?”

You thought a moment, “Hmm…how about an omelet with six pieces of spinach, 1/4 tomato, four eggs, one slice of swiss cheese, four and a half mushrooms sliced thin, and…Sans I’m kidding, some cereal is fine.”

He looked worried for a moment then visibly relaxed, “I mean, if I look up a recipe I could attempt!”  
You pat his head, “Need help?”

“Nope! I got this, you just sit at the table.” He gives you a sunny smile and hurries to get food going. 

You just shrug and sit beside Papyrus and let out a yawn, “So, by the way, how did you know your brother was having a nightmare? You install cameras in his room or something?”

“nah, nothing like that. monsters, especially close families, share a very close bond and when the others are in distress or die, their family can feel it.” He takes a sip of coffee. “It’s a soul thing.”

You stretch out your arms over the table before resting your head against your arms and watching Sans cook with an odd fondness. You’d only known them for a week and it truly feels like you’d known them forever. You turn to Papyrus and ask, “I’m gunna be blunt and ask, is it normal for people and monsters to become attached quickly? Its normal for humans to build bonds through time but I feel like I’ve known you both for years and I’m not gunna lie, it’s weirding me out.”

Papyrus chuckles, sneaking a glance at his brother before saying, “yeah, that’s normal. monsters are made of love and compassion, we tend to become attached to others quickly. take Sans for instance, he made a bond with you the moment you saved him.”

There was a crash on the other side of the kitchen that caused you and Papyrus to both jump in your seat. You both look up to see Sans struggling to clean up his mess, holy crap he was practically cobalt, “I-It’s not l-like that! Papyrus stop misinforming her!” He whined as he picked up shards of glass off the floor. 

“sans, use a broom-“ Papyrus warned but was cut off when Sans let out a loud yelp and fell back holding his hand. “i tried to warn you.” He sighed and got to his feet.

Sans winces as a few drops of red dripped from his finger, but he chuckles, “I-I’m okay!” He reassures but Papyrus strode over and took his brother’s hand in his. “P-Paps, I said I’m fine…” Sans mumbles out. 

Papyrus pulls a bandage out of his pocket and starts to open it up, “i know Sans, but you’re still bleeding and if you haven’t noticed, it’s put _____ on edge.”

Sans looks at you and you realize you were clenching your fists and your breathing had become shallow. Crap… “Oh…I’m sorry, _____! I-I’m fine, really! No need to worry, I can handle a few cuts and scratches! I am the Magnificent Sans after all!” He gives you a sunny smile as Papyrus finishes wrapping his finger. 

You gulp as you compose yourself, you were lucky there wasn’t a lot of blood. You didn’t know skeletons could bleed, and now you knew...oh joy. You waved him off and put your head to the table, “S’fine…” 

Sans cleaned up his mess and got back to cooking. After twenty minutes of waiting Sans places a plate by your head and gives you a sympathetic look, “Do you want some juice or some coffee? Milk…?”

Glancing at the omelet he’s lovingly prepared for you, you can’t help the tiny smile you give him, “Juice sounds awesome.” You get to your feet and pat him on the head. “Don’t worry though, I’ve got it.” You head to the fridge and open it, pondering which of the several juice items inside tickled your fancy. Definitely Apple. You pull out a juice box and close the fridge with your hip as you attempt to get the straw into the tiny hole at the top.

When you sat back down Sans was waiting patiently for you. As soon as you got comfortable and picked up your fork you realize he was still watching you and you raise a brow at him, “Uh…need something?”

“Try it! Tell me how it is!” He says excitedly. 

You resist the urge to snicker as you cut the omelet with your fork and popped a bite into your mouth. Well you’d be damned, he took your goofy over-exaggerated request literally. Guess the culinary classes were really making a difference for him. Too bad you sucked at it. You could burn water in a microwave. 

You turn to him after you swallow and give him a thumbs up, “It’s fantastic, great job. Best omelet I’ve ever had. I’m surprised you followed what I said to the letter, even added your own pizzazz to it, I’m impressed.”

He looked ready to burst, “I’ll make anything you like! No matter how ridiculously detailed the request!” He gives you a confident grin.  
Oh, you poor, poor skeleton. He said the magic words. “Oh? Anything?” You purr as you lean in a bit and give him a loose grin. You could relax for a bit and tease him, right?

That confident look turned to complete and utter flustered shock, “W-Well I can do just about anything…I-I’m a great chef! I’ll cook whatever you want…” He was blushing hard, eyes darting around the kitchen. 

“Then, make me your favorite dish.”

He froze and looked at you with wide eyes, “My…my favorite?”  
You shrug, your smile receding back into a neutral expression as you continued eating, “Sure,” You manage past the egg in your mouth. You swallow and say,   
“Something wrong with that?”

“No, nothing’s wrong with it.” He gives you the most dreamy look and you feel yourself scoot a few centimeters away. “Just making sure you can handle it.”

Oh, that cheeky little- “Is that a challenge?”

His grin widens, “Maaaaaybe.” 

“You’re on Blue.”

Papyrus gets up and sighs, “hey, Undyne has a few things she wants me to see so i’ll be back later.” He looks at you and smirks. “good luck.”

Oh shit…what did you just agree to? 

“Why do I need luck?” You ask slowly panning to Sans who looked absolutely pleased with himself. Should you be scared?

“Papyrus doesn’t like my favorite food much. I was a terrible cook in the Underground…” He admits with a sigh. “I made Papyrus eat so much pasta he got sick of it. 

The mere mention of my famous spaghetti gives him flashbacks.” He’s giggling. You’re now completely unsettled. 

You shrug, trying to hide how weirded out you were, “Okay, sure. Hit me with your best shot.”

“Dinner will be Spaghetti then!” He turns to his plate and begins to eat. He hums happily at his omelet as he stuffs a large bite past his teeth. 

You, once again, are stumped by where the food goes. You shouldn’t ask him, that’d be rude… “So…where does the food go when you eat?” For fuck sakes, _____, you had ONE JOB!

Sans chews as he looks at you and swallows, “Oh, that’s an easy one!” He waves his hand, a few blue sparks danced in the air from his fingertips. “Magic!”

Wow, you…really didn’t know what you expected. “Really? That’s actually kinda cool.”

“Well, where does your food go?”

“My stomach.” You point to your belly. 

He snickers, “Humans are weird.”

“I’m not weird, you’re weird.”

“Nuh uh! You are.”

“Nope, you.”

“No you!”

Gosh if that didn’t bring back some happy memories…and some painful ones in the process. You turn back to your plate, “Guess we’re both pretty weird…”  
He shrugs and smiles, “I guess so, though, that’s not a bad thing.” 

“Why is that?”

“At least we have each other.”

O-Oh god your poor heart wasn’t ready for that. You clutch your chest and take a massive breath, “My god, Sans, give a girl some warning before saying something so sweet.” 

“I can’t help it when my charms take your breath away.” He just smirks when you frown at him. 

Little flirt… “Okay, wise guy. If that’s what you want to think.”

He laughs as you turn back to your breakfast and continue in silence. This monster was going to be the death of you…

 

You stared at your phone and let out a sigh. Guess it was now or never. You knock on Sans’s bathroom door and wait as he shuffles to open it. Now that you’re seeing it in the light his room is pretty cute. Posters of video games, galaxies, and a few super heroes were pinned on his walls. He had a large bookshelf and a shelf for…were those action figures? Whoa, those looked well taken care of too. What a nerd. 

“Hey, _____! Need something?”

You blink at him blankly then realize you were there for a reason, “O-Oh! Right, sorry, yeah I have my gig downtown so I’ll be home late. I’ve been so wrapped up in everything happening here I almost missed it.”

Sans looked confused, “Gig?”

Oh right. “Yeah, I um…take self-defense classes on Sundays.”

He looked surprised, “Oh cool! That sounds like fun!” He tapped his chin in thought then gave you a sly smile. “Can I come?”

“Huh?”

“I wanna come with! I’d love to see what you do at these classes!” He looked so excited…

“Um…well…” Well, he did need a little help in defending himself, especially after that issue at the school. Why didn’t he fight back in the first place? “I guess you can come. You can learn a thing or two about defending yourself against humans.”

His face fell a little, “Against humans?”

“Well yeah…now that I think about it, why didn’t you defend yourself at the school that day? You don’t seem very weak, you even told me you used to be a member of the royal guard.”

Sans looked guilty, “I…I wasn’t…actually in the Royal Guard. I was training to become one but it got disbanded when we all came to the surface. I…don’t want to hurt anybody.” Not a big surprise there, but he continued. “I’ve…hurt people. My magic can become unstable if I’m under duress and try to use it in defense…”

You run a hand through your hair. “Do your nightmares have to do with that?”

“I don’t want to talk about that.” He says in a strained voice. 

“S-Sorry…” You put your hands up in defense. “Just…that seems to be the root of your issues. This class can help you turn your fear into power, you’ll be able to keep yourself on your toes better. It’s saved me more times than I’d care to admit though some of the people in my class are…questionable.”

That seemed to help ease the sudden tension, “Oh…well then, let me get my shoes on. Anything in particular I should bring?”

“Just you and your wallet, you have to pay to enter but after that you’re in for as long as you feel is necessary. They only really make you pay so they can keep the classes going in the gym.”

Sans goes and slips in his winter boots and pulls on warm coat and scarf. When he looks ready he puts his wallet in his pocket and gives you an excited smile, “I’m really excited! Let’s go!”

You walk with him to your car and hop in. Holy cripes it’s cold. Hopefully you don’t hit any black ice on your way home…

The drive consisted of you and Sans singing along to a few oldies songs until you pulled into the gym parking lot and hopped out and waited for Sans to hop out as well. He followed you to the warm interior of the building and was met with your small group and your teacher chatting before class began. You immediately catch the eye of your teacher and he gets to his feet. He gives you a smile. 

“Ah, _____, I see you’re looking better.” He glanced over your shoulder at Sans who was looking around the room curiously. “And who is this?”

Sans is at attention and gives your teacher, Mr. Morgan, a small wave, “Hello, I’m the Magnificent Sans! B-But you can just call me Sans…if you like.” He looks at you for approval and you give him a wink. 

“Well Sans, there is a fee of $40 to join, but after that you are welcome to continue coming.” Mr. Morgan says, a small hint of something in his eyes made you uncomfortable suddenly. You knew that look anywhere. It was displeasure. 

“Not to worry, I have the money right here!” Sans says and pulls out his wallet, pulls out two twenties and hands them to Mr. Morgan with a happy smile. 

“We’ve never had a monster in our circle before, would you like to come and introduce yourself to the others before we get started?” He takes the money and pockets it for later. That disapproving look seems to have disappeared. 

“Sure!” 

You both walk over and you take your usual spot a few steps from everyone else while Sans is put in the spotlight. Boy, you really wish you had his confidence…

“Hello everyone! I’m the Magnificent Sans, but you can call me Sans if that’s too long. I hope we can all get along and be friends!” His smile was so warm. 

“What’s so ‘magnificent’ about you other than being a monster?” One of your lesser acquaintances, Donald, grumbled from his corner. 

“Well I am a very good cook and I’m really great at video games!” 

“It’s true, he’s like a wizard.” You say as you pull out your phone and text Papyrus where you both were. 

“_____, is that a new phone?” Mr. Morgan asks as he sits a few steps to your left. 

“Yup.” You say as you finish your text. 

Mr. Morgan looks a little worried, “Has your eating disorder returned? You aren’t spending your food money on unnecessary things, are you? I know you mentioned it   
before…”

“Nope, I bought it for her!” Sans chirps as he takes a seat right beside you. “It’s her friend phone!”

Donald and a few other students scoff at that and a girl pipes up, “What friends? She doesn’t have any.”

The glare you shoot over your phone could’ve melted iron but Sans puts a hand on your shoulder, “Sure she does! She’s got me and Papyrus!”

“You want to be friends with a murderer?”

The whole room went silent and you felt your stomach do a flipflop. You knew Donald was one of the more troubled people in your class but holy shit was that even   
necessary? The phone fell out of your hands and you felt your breathing start to speed up. 

“_____’s not a murderer, that’s a horrible thing to say!” Sans defends. 

Donald sneers, “Oh, who would’ve thought she’d hide that from you too. Did she not tell you she murdered six people including her sister?”

“Donald, you’re being suspended from this class for a week, that was completely unacceptable!” Mr. Morgan said angrily. 

“What? I was just telling the truth!” 

Sans looks down at you, “_____? What…what is he talking about?”

Oh god…come on this was one of your safe places! What the hell was Donald doing back anyway? You thought he was on a month-long probation for attacking another student…fuck, you were having another panic attack. You put your hands over your eyes and shut down everything inside yourself until you were numb. You took away your hands, “The truth about me Sans…”

“Your LV is high, yeah, but you would never intentionally kill someone without cause. You’re not that kind of person.” He gives you a smile. “You can give me the details when you’re ready, but I know you’re not a murderer.”

“How could you know that?” Donald’s voice was starting to become a sore spot on your growing internal rage. 

“I can see her soul! I can see all of yours as well!” Sans says with a giggle. “Donald, your soul is a redish orange, your traits are Bravery, but remember that is a double-sided coin, so some may see you as arrogant or unpleasant to be around.”

“W-What? That’s stupid, there’s no such thing as souls!” Donald growls.   
Sans snickers, “You wanna make a bet?”

“Sure, if I win you leave with HER and never come back.”

“Fair enough, but if I win, you will never speak ill of _____ again in my presence, deal?” 

“Sure, whatever…” Donald grumbles and Sans approaches him but stops mid-way. “What are you doing?”

“Get up.” Sans says, voice stern. Donald rolls his eyes and gets to his feet. And suddenly the room goes dark and what looks like a semi invisible barrier appears around them. Sans holds out his hand and with one swift move yanks Donald’s soul out of his body. Oh the yelp he made was worth it. 

Everyone in the room was bathed in a deep orange light, but Sans’s angry expression changed to a softer one as he examined Donald’s exposed soul. “W-What the hell is that?!” Donald yelled hysterically.

“You, the very culmination of your being…” Sans gives Donald a sympathetic look. “Your soul has so many cracks…”

“W-What does that mean?”

“You’re in pain, your soul is struggling to heal itself.” Sans allows his soul to return to his body and the lights come back. Sans digs into his pocket and pulls out a…wrapped sandwich? Where the hell was he hiding that in his jacket? “Here, eat this. The effects won’t be immediate, but monster food is a healing food, soul food if you will. Your soul will retain scars, but that unbridled rage and fear will subside and you can start to heal properly.”

Donald takes the sandwich warily and unwraps it. He looks at it curiously then takes a bite out of it. Please say you didn’t make that face when you ate that burger the first time…he smiles a little as he continues eating. “Whoa…what did you put in this? It’s amazing!”

“I’m glad you like it! If you ever need a healthy way to heal your soul, you can go to any place run by monsters. They specialize in healing magic! I’m sure with enough time you’ll feel a lot better.”

“Dude…I don’t even know what to say…” It was like Donald was a completely new person, that scowl he naturally wore was replaced by a small smile as he dug into his sandwich. 

“Don’t worry, as long as you get the help you need I’ll be happy. Oh, and about our deal?”

Donald turned to you and nervously says, “I-I’m really sorry for saying that, _____...I was out of line. I promise I’ll leave you alone.”

“Uh…” You can’t find your voice and the whole room is almost as shocked as you are. When you manage to find it you say. “Y-Yeah man, you’re fine, don’t worry about it. Sure, I want to tear you to pieces right now but I’m not going to because…holy shit, you’re like a whole new person.”

“Monster’s are incredible!” A girl, you believe her name is Janet, says excitedly. “What color is my soul?”

Sans looks at her chest and says, “Green with a hint of…” He squints. “Huh, you don’t take me as one for Justice but anything is possible! It’s actually a really pretty combination!”

She blushes and giggles to herself. And now everyone is getting a turn. You already know your colors, but eventually Sans kneels before you and gives you a shy smile, “May I?”

You shrug, “Go ahead.” You should’ve asked what he was doing. You feel like you’re floating suddenly and with a tiny pop the room went dark before it was bathed in purple light. You stared, holy shit it was…It was…

“You’ve been through a lot, _____...” Sans says sadly but he’s still smiling and looking at your soul like its something precious. “You have a lot of scars and tears but it’s determined to stay locked together. You have such a mix of color too, I didn’t notice the hint of red before.”

“What does…”

“Determination.” He says and returns your soul to your body. “I’ve never seen a soul like yours before, it was even more beautiful up close. Some of the larger cracks have already begun to mend in your time spent living with us.”

That explains why you’ve been struggling to keep yourself from showing emotion around Sans, “That sounds like a good thing…” You’re still pretty pissed off that   
Donald almost undid months of hard work getting your panic attacks under control, but you would let that go for now.

Mr. Morgan, the pink and orange soul in the room, cleared his throat and smiled, “I think it’s time to start, wouldn’t you?”

Everyone seemed to be in such a better mood now that Sans was here. Monsters were really incredible. And it turned out Sans was pretty good at dodging attacks and made it obvious that he meant business. He was like a hyperactive blue bean throughout your session and boy he was having a blast. 

When everyone was finished and starting to leave Janet approached you, “Hey…we’ve never spoken before but…I’ve always kind of admired you for the way you handle yourself. I guess I was afraid to approach you before…” She blushed a bit. “I’m sorry for that. Maybe…we could be friends? I think tonight opened a lot of eyes and I’ve never seen Donald so happy in my life. That kid’s been on a mean streak for the last two years.”

Wait, she wanted to be friends? W…With you? “You don’t have to feel obligated to be my friend, we can get coffee sometime and see if you can tolerate me after.” You feel a small smile touch your lips and she laughs. 

“Sure, here’s my number. Give me a call and we’ll set up a date.” 

After exchanging numbers you find your heart feels…lighter. Sans is practically bouncing in place beside you, “______! You made a new friend!” 

You looked at your phone then at Sans. He was just so fucking happy for you… “Hey now, we’re not officially friends until we establish I can be tolerated by other human beings.”

Sans then gasps, “Oh that’s right! I forgot to tell you! Remember when I mentioned Toriel the day you moved in?”

“Yeah.”

He beams at you, “She’s coming with Asgore and Chara to meet you in person! They want to personally thank you for your good deed!”

Oh shit…you’d forgotten about that… “Uh…o-okay…” 

You needed a hot bath, a glass of wine, and a cigarette…


	4. Well then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, family emergency. Dad and his girlfriend ended up in the hospital due to a faulty carbon monoxide detector and a broken heating system...so yeah, didn't have a lot of time to write. But everyone's okay now :3 
> 
> Enjoy!

To say you were an absolute nervous wreck would be putting it lightly. You had never seen Sans under so much pressure to get the house ready before company got here and you would be lying if you said you didn’t find it at least a little hilarious. Sans was in the kitchen cooking, then all over the house dusting in the blink of an eye. Of course, he was adamant about you relaxing but how the hell could you sit still while your favorite Skeleton was running around like the house was on fire?   
Nope, it was your turn to help.

“_____, I need to iron the curtains!” Sans whined as you took the clothes iron from him and shook your head. 

“Nope, I want to help.” He opened his mouth to protest but you shot him a look and his mouth clamped shut. “Don’t fight me on this, you may let Papyrus do whatever he wants while you play mom but I’ll be damned if I’m going to let my favorite Blueberry do all the house work himself.”

Oh no…

His eyes widened, and sparkles formed in his eyes, “I-I’m your favorite?”

You take a step back, “U-Um wait, no that slipped out-“

He gets a devious smile on his face and giggles a bit, “You can’t lie to me! I can see your soul, remember?” He looks giddy now.

“I-I’m not…I…” You felt flustered now and you narrow your eyes at him. “I’m going to iron these and go hide in my room for the rest of the night.”

Sans laughs but hugs you from behind when you turned to leave in shame, “No, don’t go! I was just poking your buttons, I’m sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry…brat. “Be honest with me?”

You roll your eyes and huff, “Fine…you are my favorite, you didn’t shun me like everyone else seemed to. Monsters, humans…everyone could see my sins on my sleeve like I wore it on my shirt every morning. But you…you didn’t run away or avoid me…so I guess I’m comfortable around you more than others…” You’re hugging the curtains to your chest tighter than you meant to. “You gave me a home…comfort…security…” You let out a sigh. “Happy?”

His grip around your waist tightened and he buries his face into your back, “You are the first real friend I’ve had on the surface, people don’t seem to like my energy very much. My brother…we’re an odd bunch…but Papyrus made friends with everyone he met, he’s so cool…” Sans lets out a sigh. “I just want you to know you’re my favorite too…”

You felt your breath hitch in your throat and a wave of something hit you like a ton of bricks. You struggled to hold back tears, “Dude, you trying to make us both cry?” You let out a shaky laugh and he chuckles before releasing you. 

“No, just thought I’d be honest with you too.” You turn and he’s smiling at you happily. 

You take a deep breath and consent to the smile you give him, “I appreciate that.” You look at the curtains and sigh. “Now to get the wrinkles out of these.”

Things go back to being busy and after an hour Papyrus comes up from his lab and looks at you and Sans now slumped on the couch panting like you’d just run a marathon. It felt like it too, you were both scrambling to get the house ready for the royal family. Sans had just taken dinner out of the oven when the doorbell rang. 

“Okay, go ahead and go change, I’ll bring them in.” Sans says with a nervous grin. 

You head upstairs and change into something less…dirty. A cream turtleneck with light blue ripped jeans. Curse your need for ripped clothes, you couldn’t help they were so appealing… After getting dressed you fixed your hair and looked at yourself in the mirror. You didn’t look too bad. You rocked your look, you had to admit. 

You walked downstairs and stopped at the kitchen door, peaking in and making sure everything was okay. And you thought Papyrus was tall…

“Oh, ______! Come on in, I’ll introduce you!”

You walk in slowly and give a tiny wave as you stand beside Sans. Jeez, they were even bigger up close. Though, Asgore looked very gentle and cheery, Toriel had a very motherly aura about her. And you were surprised when your eyes landed on Chara. They were shorter than you, not by much, and was eagerly talking to Papyrus at the table.

“Lady Toriel, Asgore, this is ______! She’s the one I told you about!”

Both monsters looked at you and Toriel was immediately taken aback, “Goodness…” Toriel murmured. 

There it was…that pit you knew all too well swallowing your stomach as you looked at your feet, “Please don’t look at my LV…” You say shakily. 

Asgore nodded, “That is impolite Toriel, we do not know the circumstances of this human’s life, but we both know this human preformed an act of true kindness by saving and sparing Sans.”

Sans put a hand on your shoulder and the reassuring smile he was giving you made the empty worry disappear…if just a little, “______ is a wonderful human, she’s very nice to have around!”

Toriel’s eyes softened and she knelt down, “You’ve been through a lot, I can see that now. Forgive my rudeness, child, I forget that sometimes things are not as they seem here.”

You rub your arm, “Its fine…”

“No it’s not, but thank you for being understanding.” She gave you a gentle smile and you relaxed a bit. “I want to thank you personally for what you did for Sans and to tell you that those students have been reprimanded for their misdeeds and will be facing a judge. They will be serving community service and a fine of $500 for the destruction of school property and the assault of a defenseless monster. Sans will be going to trial next month to help settle things.”

“Really?” Sans looked a little nervous but kept his smile positive. “Okay, if you believe I can do it, I know I can!”

Toriel laughed, it was a very soothing sound, “Goodness, you’re as energetic as ever Sans.”

Sans blushed and looked away, “Heh…”

You all sat down for dinner and watched Chara and Papyrus attempt to get out of eating. That didn’t go over very well…

“Papy, are you trying to get out of eating my spaghetti?” Sans asked, pouting at his brother disapprovingly. 

Papyrus gave an awkward smile, “c-come on bro, of course not…” He twisted some noodles around his fork and shakily stuffed them into his mouth. His face went from worry to confusion to surprise. “wait…you made this?”

“Well yeah!” Sans said folding his arms. “I couldn’t have my cooking go and make you sick!”

Chara nibbled theirs and nodded, “I-Its good!”

You stabbed a meatball onto your fork and popped it into your mouth. Oh damn, that was a good meatball. Sans is looking at you expectantly, he looks like he’s holding his breath. You finish and give him a thumbs up and a wink as you eat another. He visibly relaxes and smiles proudly, “I’m glad you like it, ______!”

Ungh…ate too much… “Thank you for dinner Sans, it was really good.” 

Sans put his hand on your shoulder and tilted his head, “Are you okay ______?”

“I’m stuffed.” You pat your stomach and give him a tony smile. “Was pretty good, you usually have to pay a lot of money for a meal like that.”

His cheeks flush and he begins to fiddle with his sleeve, “I don’t know about that, but I’m glad you liked it. I put a lot of thought into making it perfect! I watched a popular internet star cook the meatballs with three kinds of meat and made the sauce by tying an orange peel with bay leaves and…s-sorry, I’m rambling!” He scratches his cheek as he looks to the others. He’s quiet for a moment but then turns back with a shy smile. “I’ve got a gift for you…it was Toriel and Asgore’s idea but I picked it out…” He’s started clicking his fingers together as you eye him curiously. 

“A gift? You didn’t have to…but…I guess its okay since you went through the trouble of picking it out…” You mumble a bit. You really weren’t comfortable with the idea of another gift but if he went through the trouble of getting it already how could you say no?

“Great! Let me go get it!” He got up and scurried out of the room.

You pick up your glass of wine and start to sip it when Chara says cheekily, “Soooo, you and Uncle Sans daaaating?”

You’re now choking on your wine. You beat your chest and manage to swallow, “W-What!? N-No! Not at all! We’re not dating!”

“You sure?” Chara looked disappointed. “Because he seems to talk about you a lot, says some sweet things about you all the time.”

…What? “Like…what?”

Chara went to open their mouth but Papyrus clamped a hand over it, “what the kid is trying to say is you and my bro get along really well and we’re happy for ya.”

“Uh…” Why did you feel like they all knew something you didn’t? “O…kay?”

Asgore chuckled a bit and Papyrus’s grin widened. You felt your eye twitch as you drank down your wine and sighed. Sans scurried back into the room but tripped and fell halfway to your seat in his excitement. He got up with a laugh and bounded up to you, “Sorry about that, here you go!” He grabs your hand and places a small box in your hands. Holy cripes he looks so excited those stars in his eyes are enormous. 

“Should I open it now?”

“Yes!”

You look at the others cautiously and everyone’s watching you. You gulp and open it. Your heart takes a leap and you feel your breath leave you, “I…I can’t accept this…” You say as you stare down at the beautifully crafted Amethyst heart on a small gold chain. The heart has an insignia on it you recognize; it’s the Delta Rune, the Monster Royal family crest. It sparkled as you looked closer at it. “Sans…I can’t accept something like this…” 

“Sure you can! As long as you wear that symbol on your person, everyone will know you’re protected by the royal family…” He looks away with a shy smile. “Do you like it?”

You stared at it for a moment longer before nodding, “…It’s beautiful…” You take it out of the box and clip it around your neck. The metal is comfortable against your skin and the amethyst is smooth and cool to the touch. You reach up and touch it with your fingers, could you really accept this?

“It looks lovely on you, dear.” Toriel says, she looks happy. Asgore looks pleased too. 

You feel your cheeks flush and you close the box in your hand before setting it neatly on the table, “Thank you…I don’t really know what to say…”

Sans sat down beside you, he was blushing again but his smile was relaxed, “I’m glad you like it, it looks great on you!”

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, watching everyone chat and laugh together, talk about old times, talk about new developments and Chara’s job as an ambassador. You were pretty sure you were quiet most of the evening but soon even you started to get into the conversation. Papyrus gave you a wink from across the table and glanced at his phone. 

You raise a brow at him then pull out your phone and see he’s sent you a new message. You open it and you read the message saying ‘you look happy tonight’ and you look up at him with a pout. He just shrugs at you and you text back, ‘must be your imagination’. 

He’s fucking fast at texting. Geez, you barely noticed him even touch his phone before yours goes off again. You look down and see it’s a picture message of you smiling at Sans earlier. That fucker… You send him a glare and his grin widens. Again, he sends a message and you look down to read, ‘my new phone background’. 

You quickly mouth the words, ‘delete it you asshole’ before Sans puts a hand on your shoulder, shaking you out of your irritation for a moment. You look and see he’s also glaring at Papyrus…but that looked oddly more like jealousy than annoyance. Was he reading your texts while you were sending them? …Was he jealous his brother had a picture of you smiling? 

Oh.

Toriel let out a yawn and giggled, “I suppose it’s getting late, we should be heading home.” 

You and Sans walked the Dreemurrs to the door and Toriel smiled at you, “Things will get easier for you, dear, I know it. And thank you Sans for having us.”

“T-Thanks…” God you felt awkward right now. 

“Have a safe drive back, you guys!” Sans said with a small wave. 

“Have a good evening, Sans, ______, we will see one another soon I hope.” Asgore said as he walked outside with Toriel. 

Chara walked up to you with a smile, “Hey…if you ever need another human to talk to about living with monsters, here’s my number. You can call or text me about anything you need to know. Bye!” They hand over a piece of paper before rushing out with their parents. Sans closed the door behind them and let out a small sigh of relief. 

You looked at the number and a small giggle escaped you. Written below their number was, ‘call anytime cutiepie’. What in the world was that kid? “Well…that was certainly a short evening…”

“Yeah, they usually come to eat then leave, they don’t have a lot of free time anymore.” Sans lets out a yawn. “Golly, I’m tired already?” He checked his watch. “Its only seven-thirty? I should take a quick shower and wake myself up! I have cleaning to do!”

“You do that.” You say and pat his skull. “I’ll help clean up.” 

He gave you a grateful smile before bounding up the stairs and into the bathroom. You began by cleaning up the table. You placed the dishes in the sink when you felt a hand on your shoulder and you were suddenly in defense mode. You grabbed their arm tight, twisting yourself around and forcing them against the sink with their arm behind their back. 

“whoa, bud, that’s pretty harsh of ya.” Papyrus chuckled nervously. 

You let him go immediately and took a step back, “I’m so sorry, Papyrus! I didn’t…sorry, I was so deep in thought you scared me…” 

He rolled his shoulders and chuckled, “got a good grip, you’re pretty light on your feet. wasn’t expecting you to react like that, you must take those classes pretty seriously.”

“I’m sure Sans talked to you about what happened.”

He nodded and popped a sucker into his mouth, “is that what you’ve been living with? has everyone avoided you because of it?”

You fold your arms and grit your teeth, “Yeah…unfortunately my past always come back to haunt me. Funny, huh?”

“not at all.” He leaned against the counter. “did you tell Sans the details?”

You shook your head, “No…but thanks to Donald, the guy in my class, he knows about my sister…” You ran a hand over your face before shrugging your shoulders. “I don’t know why I’m so afraid to talk to Sans about it…”

“well, maybe now is the time to swap stories? you both are in a pretty similar boat, i think once you both get it off your chest you both might feel better.”

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t tell me what’s been eating at him, I’ve been meaning to ask but I guess I’ll have to have him tell me himself. I guess it’s better that way.”

Papyrus grinned, “good to see you’re getting it. take your time ______, you guys need to let this out when you’re ready. I know my brother’s been suffering with this for a long time, though…I don’t know the details much and i’m not going to ask him about it.”

“He’s sensitive about whatever happened, I assume? He seemed tense when I asked about his nightmare.”

Papyrus sighed and looked away, “i…have vague memories about what happened to us, though the details are fuzzy i remember a lot of blood…that’s all I’m going to say for now.”

You felt your stomach knot, “I’ll see about talking to him about it, and…telling him the rest of my story.”

Papyrus ruffled your hair and his grin, “take your time, you know my brother won’t force anything on you.”

You move Papyrus to the side and get started on the dishes, “Her name was Gabby…”

“your sister?”

You nod, “She was blonde with big blue eyes and the sweetest smile. Sans sometimes reminds me of her energy, bubbly and always looking at the positives. I think…I think you guys would’ve loved her. She and I are polar-opposites, kind of like you and Sans…fuck, Sans and Gabby would’ve been joined at the hip.” You laugh a little at the thought. “She would’ve been so happy here…”

“so, how did your eyes become such a red color? chara is the only other human I’ve seen with red irises.”

You scrub the plates and rinse them, “They were always red, for as long as I can remember, anyway. My mother was afraid of me because of them, funny how that works, eh? What about your parents?”

Papyrus shrugs and crunches the candy with his back teeth, “not much to say, i can’t remember them very well…” He looks distant. “Sans says our mother died helping to create my soul…and our father died in an accident involving the core…or something like that. I wouldn’t know much because I was still a babybones.”

“Create your soul?”

Papyrus snickers a bit, “yeah, that’s how skeleton monsters reproduce. the parents force together a lot of magic and BAM, a new soul is made. it’s strenuous, our mom couldn’t handle the magic it took to make my soul and instead of letting me die she used all her magic until there was nothing left.”

“Holy shit, that’s…awful, I’m sorry man.” 

“eh, again, I can’t remember her at all. dad on the other hand…i remember him vaguely. he was a scientist too, pretty smart or so Sans says.”

Huh… “My dad is the reason my mother was addicted to drugs in the first place. Got her hooked shortly after Gabby was born. My mother wasn’t a terrible human being, she was…” You shook your head. “Doesn’t change the fact they sold us like cattle.”

“can’t blame you there…Sans hated our father too.”

“Why?”

Papyrus’s eyes darkened, “Not for me to say, ______...just know he hurt my brother, and his magic is now very unstable because of it…”

Well shit. “I won’t pry.” You say as you stuff the dishes into the dishwasher. 

“thanks…” Papyrus pulls out another lollipop and hands it to you with a grin. “so, what are you majoring in at the college?”

You shrug, “I wanted to major in English…maybe become a teacher or something.”

“really? i didn’t peg you as the ‘teacher’ type.”

“You can learn a lot about me if you ask the right questions…” You turn on the dishwasher and get to putting away the food. 

“so, when did the cat come in?”

“Tilly?” You look at your kitten who was lazing on the kitchen floor by her food bowl. “Picked her up as a soggy stray. It was raining and some jackass threw her out of their car and drove off. Happens a lot more than you realize.” You put the leftovers in the fridge and put the pot in the sink. “It was raining and the poor thing was very sick. I put all my savings into getting her to see a vet. They got her bandaged up and put on medication. Luckily the place I went to was cheap and the doctor that helped Tilly ended up filling out a discount form to get her fixed as well as getting her shots for half the price. Pretty incredible woman. When all was said and done I took Tilly home and we’ve been together ever since.”

Your cat heard her name and looked up at you with a lazy look before yawning and curling back up to sleep. Papyrus chuckled, “i wanted a cat but if you haven’t already noticed, Sans is a bit timid around cats. There were a few in Snowdin but Sans was unlucky to get scratched by one as a young kid and has been afraid of them ever since.”

You smirk, “That’s kind of silly.”

“Hey! That’s a perfectly rational fear!” Sans chirped from the doorway to the kitchen and put his hands on his hips. “______, you didn’t have to clean everything, I told you I just needed a quick shower.” He puffed out his cheek and folded his arms as he made his way into the kitchen. “What were you guys talking about?”

You felt the hair on your neck raise, “Just…some complicated things, Sans. I’ll talk to you about them soon.”

Sans glared at his brother, “You weren’t harassing her again, were you?”

“me? nah, you made it clear i made a mistake last time. i promised you i wouldn’t do that again, didn’t i?”

Sans calms and nods, “You’re right, you did. You promise you’ll tell me, _____?”

“Promise.” You put your arm around his shoulders. “Besides, I’m sure you have lots to tell me as well.”

Sans looks up at you in confusion then at Papyrus who just grins at him. Even though he doesn’t seem to quite understand he smiles anyway, “Sure, whatever you want!”

“Awesome, let’s go play Mariocart before bed.” You say and Sans’s determined face returns. 

“You can try but I will always be victorious!” 

Papyrus chuckles as he turns to head to the door, “you guys have fun, Mettaton asked me to stay at his place tonight so I’ll be back later tomorrow. have fun, kiddos, don’t do anything i wouldn’t do.” He snickers as you stick your tongue out at him. 

“Go on, go have fun with your boyfriend.” You say as you drag Sans out of the kitchen; you race him up the stairs and into your room before you both practically dive into your bed and Sans jumps up to grab the controllers. 

“I’m gunna kick your boney butt tonight.” You say with a grin as he hands you a controller. 

He looks pleased at your comment but grins back, “Oh you sweet, sweet human. The only butt getting kicked tonight is your own.”

Oh, it was on now.

You both passed out on your bed at 3am among a bowl of popcorn, several blankets, several game cases, and a bunch of pillows. Long story short, you’d kicked his butt…but oh lord if he was going to let you do it again. You’d had so much fun you’d forgotten your façade, you’d let yourself laugh freely in his presence and it felt really nice. As you both fell asleep you felt something you weren’t expecting. You felt Sans’s fingers lock with yours and give you a gentle squeeze. Even though natural instinct was telling you not to, that you were asking to get hurt, you let yourself cuddle closer to him before everything melted away into sleep.


	5. That Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever written a scenario where characters are laughing really hard and found yourself laughing like an idiot to yourself? Me too lol
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your love and support! I'm really happy people are enjoying this cause I'll be honest I'm having a blast <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I wanna put a warning but I'm afraid to spoil anything so please forgive me >w<

“Okay, I know I’ve asked already but…seriously, where are we going?” You felt awkward sitting in the backseat with Sans as Papyrus drove your shitty car down the highway. 

“and i told you you’ll know when we get there’.” Papyrus chuckled. 

You folded your arms and pouted, “Seriously, I feel like I’m being kidnapped…”

Sans giggled beside you, “Come on, everything will be fine!”

You’re not so sure about it but decide to just keep silent. If they wanted to be sketchy about your destination, you’d just keep your mouth shut and wait out this friggen car ride. Sans understood your unease and opted to link your arms together for support, it was a sweet gesture though you were a little irritated at the moment. When you arrived, you were honestly not sure what you’d been expecting. It was the mall. Oh god you were having flashbacks to Sans’s shopping spree and you contemplated running but Sans gave you a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t smother you in gifts again so you can stop looking so traumatized!” He laughed and unbuckled himself. “We’re meeting some old friends at a restaurant here then going to the arcade!”

“They have an arcade here?”

“Of course! Mettaton’s cousin Napstablook is a famous DJ and has an obsession with arcade games. He’s okay I guess, but I’m just excited to play some more games with you! Come on!” He hops out of the car and is practically bouncing in anticipation as you climb out and follow them into the mall. 

Oh. Oh god…was that a small pink ghost? When you’d entered the restaurant you’d been a little surprised by the adorable table of monsters waving over at your group of two skeleton brothers +1. And when you saw the small pink ghost get up and jump into Papyrus’s arms, it clicked instantly. Papyrus’s boyfriend was this adorable ghost monster…this adorable monster was Mettaton…and you were overwhelmed with cuteness you had to take a moment to compose yourself and grip your chest before it burst. 

How did monsters get so fucking cute?!

“You alright _____?” Sans looked concerned as you attempted to right yourself and nodded at him. 

“I’m fine, just wasn’t expecting Mettaton to be so small and cute is all.”

Sans smirks a bit and motions for you to sit, “After you.”

You resist the urge to grin as you approach the group and give a small awkward wave when everyone looks at you. Oh god. That big yellow woman was terrifying…and she was eyeing you. It took you a moment to realize she was analyzing you. Oh shit she’s getting up…

You take a step back when she approaches you, “Who’s this girl?”

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh god she was a lot larger now that she was practically hovering over you. Sans sidestepped beside you and put his arm around your waist, 

“Hey Alphys! This is _____! She’s the one I told you about!” 

If it wasn’t for Sans’s supportive grip you might’ve collapsed onto the floor. God she was intimidating. You forced a smile, even if you wanted to stay completely neutral, best to get on this one’s good side, she looks quite capable of snapping you in half like a toothpick. “H-Hello…” You stammer out. 

She raises a scaly brow before letting out a howl of laughter, “You should see her face! She was totally terrified of me!” 

Fuck this.

“Well you’re huge, who wouldn’t have been intimidated when you were staring so intently at my LV?”

She looked surprised at your words then smirked, “Feisty one, aren’t you?” She holds out a hand and grins. “Nice to meet ya, I’m Alphys!”

You take her hand, “Wonderful to meet you.” 

“Nice grip, you fight often?” Alphys asked as she ushered you and Sans to the table. 

“No.” You say flatly and sit down. Sans sits beside you, he looks a little tense now that you’re all seated. “I take self-defense classes.”

“Awesome! I bet you’d make a really fun sparring partner!” Alphys sat down and laughed. 

Papyrus grinned, “______, this is Mettaton.”

“Oh, hello darling…” Mettaton says with a shy smile.

“Nice to finally meet you. You’re a lot prettier than I imagined, I’m almost speechless.” You say and Mettaton’s eyes light up. 

“Well aren’t you sweet.” He giggles happily. 

“And I’m Napstablook, but you can call me Blooky.” The robotic monster beside Mettaton says with a grin. “I’m always happy to give my autograph.”

You tilt your head, “For what?”

Sans stifles a laugh at Napstablook’s obvious surprise, “You mean you haven’t heard of me? How very surprising. I’m a DJ, I’m very popular among your particular age group.”

“Right…I’m not big into new age music, I’m an oldies kind of girl.” You admit with a shrug.

“I’d happily convert you…if you like.” What the fuck was that seductive tone he was using? “I’d love to show you around the studio.”

You could hear a small displeased growl escape Sans, what a jealous bean. You take his hand in yours under the table and he instantly calms and looks at you in confusion. You nudge him gently and he smiles. You look back at Napstablook and shake your head, “Thanks for the offer, but no thanks.”

He shrugs, “Suit yourself, if you change your mind,” Which you wouldn’t. “You can call me anytime.” He slides a business card your way. You pick it up against your better judgement and remind yourself to throw it out later. 

“W-What did I miss?” A beautiful mermaid-like woman walked up to your table. Holy shit, was her hair naturally that red? She wore framed glasses, a brown sweater with a plaid red skirt, a tie, black stockings, and…wow, she looked like an anime character. 

“Hey babe!” Alphys said happily as she got up to pull the chair out for the newcomer. “Introduce yourself to the newbie.”

She looked right at you and blushed, she gave a small awkward wave, “H-Hi, I’m Undyne.” She gave a tiny nervous giggle. 

You nod at her, “I’m ______, nice to meet you.”

“Hey, by the way ______, you like anime?” Alphys asks as she sits herself back into her chair. 

“I saw a few over the years but only bits and pieces. My TV was stolen so…” You shrug. 

Undyne suddenly stands up and gives you an excited look, “W-We should all have an a-anime night! I have a b-bunch of anime I think you’d like!”

Okay, that explained the outfit. “Uh…I guess?” You look to Sans to ask if he wants to join but you hesitate when you notice he’s blushing and fiddling with his napkin. Oh right, you were still holding his hand. You go to let go but his grip tightens a bit and he looks at you with a gentle shy smile. You feel your cheeks flush a degree and you decide to just let him continue holding your hand. This would have no repercussions, right? 

Well, now that you’ve been introduced to everyone a waitress finally walks over, she looks nervous as hell, “Hello! M-My name is Caroline, I’ll be your waitress! Can I get you guys started with s-something to drink?”

She must be new, you could recognize that rookie look anywhere. Time to work some magic. You turn and give her a knowing yet gentle smile, “It’s okay, they won’t bite. You’re doing great.”

She looks at you with shock before letting out a small sigh of relief, “Sorry, it’s my first day and I’ve been a nervous wreck.” She half whispers to you. “What can I get you?”

2 cokes, 2 sprites, a water…and a strawberry milkshake for you. She wrote everything down and nodded, “I’ll be right back with those and I’ll take your orders!” She hurried off with an almost giddy smile. 

“That was really nice of you to say to her.” Sans says, he sounds almost proud. “She looked a lot less tense when she left!”

You give a shrug, “I mean, I’ve been in her shoes before, so I guess I told her what I wish someone had told me.” 

Everyone opens their menu and you start to pick out what sounds appetizing…Everything looked appetizing, they even had some quality images of the food itself and you felt your mouth water as you looked through everything. Your stomach makes a loud growl and your hand quickly flies to your stomach. Sans laughs beside you and you feel your face turn red. 

“I know you skipped breakfast this morning, get whatever you want!” He’s looking over his own menu but starts to glance at yours to see what it is you wanted. You have a vague idea as to what it is he’s attempting but you keep that to yourself.

You decide you want some good ol’ mushroom ravioli with a side of garlic bread, the moment your eyes hit it you couldn’t stop the insanely loud growl your stomach made, causing Sans to laugh beside you once more. You would’ve been embarrassed but you were too busy eyeing your next meal to care. 

You had wanted a burger, but you decided against it. As yummy as it sounded, you had a small weakness for ravioli…

“Is it good?” Sans asked when you pointed at your choice.

“YES.” You say with an excited grin. 

He looks curious then smiles, “I guess I’ll have the same! I’ve never had ravioli before.”

GASP. “You’ve been missing out, my blue friend.” You almost feel sorry for him, ravioli is one of your favorites. 

When you got your shake, you were instantly in love with this place. What was with you lately? Everything tasted so damn good when you were around Sans and Papyrus, was this a magic thing? Or…was it that saying you’d always heard about food tasting better when you share it with others? Either way, you were going to gain weight if this kept up, you may have a high metabolism, but you weren’t immune to carbs…much to your dismay. 

When everyone was ordered you just kinda watched everyone talk. You weren’t much in the mood to talk with your lips glued to your straw, your milkshake was too yummy to let go. Everyone was in the middle of talking when you heard something oddly familiar. You turned your head and saw that same group from your school sitting across the restaurant ordering their meal. 

Oh shit.

Your grip on Sans’s hand tightened and he looked at you as you turned back and grit your teeth. If there ever was a time you wanted to avoid conflict, it was right now. Sans turned and looked at the group and his grip tightened a bit as he returned his gaze to the table. 

“whoa, you guys okay? you’re looking awfully pale there.”

“Paps…those people _____ saved me from are sitting behind us across the restaurant.” Sans said in a slightly shaky voice. 

“Let’s kick their ass!” Alphys hissed, getting to her feet.

“No. Just leave them, if they stay away, we can avoid conflict all together. I already pose a threat to them, no need to go looking for trouble.” You say calmly. 

Papyrus grinned, “i’m gunna go say hi.”

Everyone except Mettaton protested but he got up anyway and waltzed over. You all turn and watch as he saunters over to the group. Oh Papyrus…why… The group looks upset, then annoyed, they pass a few insults…then all of them go pale and nod their heads. Papyrus turns and in the blink of an eye he’s back in his seat. That lasted less than a two minutes and Papyrus had successfully freaked them out. Couldn’t blame them, you knew how scary he could be with just a look alone, you didn’t want to imagine what made them all go white as a ghost. It’s almost funny.

“What…did you say?” Sans asks warily. 

“told them I was your brother, that I wanted them to be sure not to do it again, etc, etc. after explaining the amount of broken bones they’d have if they chose to hurt you again they nodded and here we are.”

“P-Papyrus!” Sans hissed in protest. 

He just winked at his brother before taking a sip of his coke. 

When everyone’s food came you felt yourself drooling and you quickly wiped it away with your sleeve. Sans looked at the food curiously, “So this is Ravioli?”

“Mhm, it’s good, try it.” You grab your fork and stab into a noodle. You pop it into your mouth and hum happily as the taste of creamy mushrooms and garlic overwhelm your taste buds. You turn to watch Sans as he eats one and his eyes widen and stars form in his eyes. Oh my god, that was too cute you had to look away. 

“I-Its so good! The noodles have cheese and spinach stuffed inside and it’s topped off with a creamy mushroom sauce. You were right, I was missing out!” He laughed then continued eating. “It’s really yummy!”

You looked up and you saw a very smug looking Papyrus looking back at you. You felt your cheeks burn again and turned back to your food. What was that look for? 

“I love the burgers from here! What about you, babe?”

Undyne was nibbling on a chicken tender as she looked at Undyne, “These are r-really good, you should try one.” She grabbed a chicken tender and fed it to Alphys. The gesture in itself was harmless but the loving look they were exchanging made you a little uncomfortable…

When everyone was finished eating and ready for the arcade you all gather together and walk out of the restaurant. Everyone chats as you make your way to the arcade but you and Sans just walk side by side in comfortable silence. He seemed really happy. When you get to the arcade you weren’t sure what you were expecting. The place was HUGE. Everyone gathers inside and before you could even get a word in on what your game plan was everyone scattered for their own games. 

Guess you were on your own then. 

You look over to Sans and waves you over; you’re completely unsurprised it’s a multiplayer racing game. You shake your head and chuckle, “I see you’ve come to challenge me once again.” You say in your manliest voice, kinda hard when you’re your naturally feminine voice gets in the way but it makes Sans laugh all the same. 

“You are correct! I aim to win, too!” He gives you a smug grin. 

“Big talk for someone who’s about to get their butt whooped.” You snicker to yourself. 

Sans laughs and turns, “I’ll go get the coins, be right back!” He walks off towards the closest coin machine, leaving you sitting watching the preview of the game play on loop. 

You feel it then. You look around until your eyes land on the source of this sudden awful feeling and you spot them and your blood runs cold. They couldn’t be…  
Judging by that disgusting look in their eyes as they look over the sea of kids and teens, you know exactly what they are. You grit your teeth, “I dare you motherfuckers to try it.” You hiss under your breath. 

“Let’s do this!” Sans’s voice breaks your hateful stare and you smile at him. “Ready?”

You nod. And by god you couldn’t stop looking at those men, your blood was icy and your hair stood on end. You hated this feeling. You lost the round by a long shot and Sans pouts at you, “_____, you were playing to win, remember?..._____?”

“Sorry Sans, I can’t concentrate.” You admit, you still haven’t torn your gaze from those men. 

Sans fiddles nervously, “W-Why? Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m getting a really bad feeling. Something’s about to happen.” You say as you get out of your seat slowly. 

That’s when it happens. The men are on the move and it takes you a moment to realize why; they take off and snatch up a young girl and go to run to the door. You’re moving before your brain registers and you slam your body into the man with the child, sending him to the ground and the girl tumbling out of his arms. You get to your feet and grab the girl and when Sans pushes through the sudden gathering crowd you hand her over, “Find her mom.”

He doesn’t question you, he just takes the now wailing child and nods. You see one of the men move at you in your peripheral vision. In a flash your fist connected with his face and a crack caught your ear; you feel a small hint of satisfaction as he stumbles back with a scream as blood erupts out of his now broken nose. His buddy is smarter. He pulls out a knife and lunges at you. You move and send a kick to his knee, sending him to the floor with a small shout of pain. You raise your foot and stomp into his crotch with as much strength as you could muster before turning yourself back towards his friend. 

“You little bitch!” He growls at you. “You’ll regret messing with us!” He grabs his still wailing buddy as he takes a smoke bomb out of his pocket and sets it off. You lunge for them but find their already gone. Damn it all…

You took several steps back, adrenaline was coursing through your body rapidly. You heaved a sigh before turning yourself back to the arcade, but your vision blurred for a moment and you found yourself stumbling. That’s when you felt it, something warm was pooling down your hip and you looked down to see that pocket knife from before jammed into your side. Oh…when did…? 

“______?” Sans’s voice sounded like he was yelling from down a hallway. As the adrenaline in your blood starts to diminish you can feel the throbbing pain where the knife is.

“This is a thing now...” You chuckle weakly to yourself. You look at Sans and do the most badass thing you could at that point. You give him a thumbs up before your knees fail and you drop to the floor like a rock. You wince and decide to just lay there. “Welp, I’m not getting up anytime soon…” 

Sans and Papyrus are suddenly at your side, “W-What do we do?!” Sans asked frantically. 

“stay calm, Undyne already called for help.”

“B-But she’s bleeding…” He chokes out. “That…THING is still stuck inside her. Can’t we just pull it out?” 

Oh, please don’t…

“no, she’ll only bleed out faster. we just have to wait for help to get here.”

Sans looked down at you, his worried face was fuzzy. You reach up your hand and touch his face before giving him a smile, “You’re so cute when you’re worried.” Aaaaaaaaand now you’re delirious. You pat his cheekbone, it was getting warmer and a few shades darker. “There it is…” 

“bleeding out and still flirting…what a girl.” Papyrus let out a shaky laugh while shaking his head in disbelief. 

You feel heavy all of a sudden and you’re now fighting to keep your eyes open, “Hey…I’m really tired…I’m gunna sleep for a bit, okay?”

“no you’re not. Sans, keep her talking until the paramedics get here.”

Sans gulped, “Are you in a lot of pain?”

“I can’t…really feel anything.” You admit as your eyes flutter closed. “No big deal.”

“You’re gunna be fine! You’re gunna get all patched up and we can make homemade ravioli together…we can invite Undyne and Alphys too…”

“That sounds awesome…” Everything was going black and you can’t fight the exhaustion putting you under. “We can have that anime night too…” You trail off as everything dims until you can’t see anymore. 

“…______?”

 

You wake up in a hospital bed and groan as a throbbing ache shot up your side. Okay, you’re alive…right? You hope so. You grab the remote to your side and force the bed to let you sit up and you see Papyrus sitting on a chair across the room watching something on his phone. How to get his attention, though? You look around and see the table beside you has several tissue boxes on it and you grin. You grab a box and use your good arm to toss it his way. It smacks him in the leg and startles him, “wha-oh shit, you’re awake.” He shoves his phone in his pocket and approaches your bed. He looks like hell…

“What happened to you? Have you slept in the last hundred years?” You joke.

He chuckles but it sounds forced, “nah, just sitting here hoping you wouldn’t pasta-away.”

You roll your eyes, “Really now…you think that butter knife was gunna kill me? I’m almost insulted.”

“you’re lucky, _____, a little closer to the back and he would’ve stabbed your kidney.” Papyrus says in a serious tone. 

“Jeez, sorry.” You hold up your hands in defense. “So…where’s Sans? I thought he’d be with you.”

Papyrus gives you a look and chuckles dryly, “he’s um…at home sleeping.”

“Oh…” You couldn’t deny, you were a bit disappointed. 

“he used a lot of magic to heal you, you know? healing magic is the only kind of magic he can use without it getting out of control. My brother drained himself getting your soul to stay intact.”

Oh shit, you almost died. Why was that just now setting in? “Wow, that’s uh…” You put your hand to your forehead. “And that little girl?”

“her mom wanted to thank you properly and gave me her number to call when you woke up.” He leaned against your bed and shook his head. “you said a lot of embarrassing things before passing out.” He grins at you and your face turns red. 

“W-What? What did I say?”

“oh you know, stuff like ‘oh sans, you’re so handsome when you’re worried’ and stuff of that nature.” His attempt to mimic your voice would’ve been funny had he not been mocking you in the process. 

“Nooo…” You groan out pitifully and hide your face behind your hands. 

“you know, if you like my brother you could just ask him out?”

You shot him a glare and he holds up his hands defensively, “or don’t. not my business what you do, just thought you should know that Sans feels something for you. it’s kinda obvious when he’s around you.”

You look away and sigh, “I couldn’t do that, Papyrus, look at me…you’d let your brother date someone like me?”

“i think you’re pretty great, if i’m being honest. why, do you not like my brother?”

You flush and glare at him again, “I don’t know how to answer that. I don’t know what I’m feeling, so I can’t say I do or don’t…all I know is I care about him and value the time I spend with him. Don’t you think it’s a little early to say if I do?”

“i explained it before, didn’t i? monsters become attached quickly, we make friends quickly, and we fall in love quickly. i mean, I’d only known Mettaton for a few days before we both realized how crazy we were about one another…it’s weird for humans but for monsters its completely natural.”

Wow, monsters work fast. 

“that is to say, once we make a connection, we have the choice to make a soul bond, but that’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“Wait, what is that? Why shouldn’t I worry about it?” 

He laughed, it was less strained now, “well, think of it like marriage, but it’s forever.”

You blink at him, “Why forever?”

Papyrus rubs his skull and looks up at the ceiling, a slight orange flush graced his face, “it’s VERY intimate…and binds your soul to the other. wolves have a similar thing.”

“A mate for life, huh?”

“see? you’re catching on.”

You’re struck with morbid curiosity and a slight need to further Papyrus’s discomfort, “Is it possible for humans and monsters to have children? Or monsters of the same gender? If you and Mettaton have a baby can I be their godmother?” 

Papyrus sputtered, “w-what?! wait, pump the breaks there!” He put a hand to his chest. “look, if you wanna know all this, ask old Fluffybuns himself.”

“Uh…who?”

“Asgore.” 

“Ah.” 

Papyrus pulls something out of his sweater and you realize it’s a sandwich, “Sans made this, he’s been making them every day since you got here.”

“Wait…every day?”

Papyrus hands you the sandwich, “three to be exact.”

Oh shit, what? “Uh…okay that’s scary.” Wait…you missed work! “I’m so fired…” You sigh as you unwrap your sandwich and take a bite. So good…

“eat up, now that you’re awake you can start eating monster food and heal faster.” 

Heck yes, you could already feel the pain subsiding and you feel a light fluffy warmth in your chest. When you finish you move you don’t feel any pain. You move a little more, testing your limits but you still don’t feel any pain. You get up and lift your gown and peel away the bandages. Another scar…but you’re healed. “It’s already gone.”

“what?” Papyrus jumps up and looks at your side. “damn it Sans…i told him to ease up on the magic for a while…” He sighs and straightens up. “well, if you’re feeling for it, you wanna head home?”

“I need to fill out the release forms.”

“gotcha covered.”

 

The moment you get home you walk in and try your best not to run up the stairs as you make your way to Sans’s room. You hesitate before opening the door and smirk to yourself when you find him curled up with Tilly on his bed snoring softly. Poor guy looked worn out. You close the door behind yourself and approach his bed. He stirs when you climb up beside him and lay down.

“…Am I still dreaming?” He mumbles sleepily. 

“Nope.”

He blinks at you for a long moment, looking confused before he sits up with a gasp, “_____! Y-You’re here! Why are you here! You should be in bed resting!”

“I am in a bed, Sans.” You say with a smirk. “And if you haven’t noticed, I’m resting just fine.”

He just stares at you for a long moment, “Am I going to hurt you if I hug you?”

“Nope, I’m all healed u-AH!” He jumps on top of you and hugs you tightly. Oh god your face is burning, he smells so nice…

Yup, still delirious. 

“I’m so glad you’re here…” He murmurs, nuzzling you a bit. “The house felt so empty.”

“Hey, thanks to your super sandwich I healed up and came home. Though I think I might still have a little muscle damage, most of the pain and the wound are gone. And…Papyrus told me you saved me, so thank you.”

He pulls back and looks down at you, “______...?” 

…Holy shit, was he about to kiss you? You gulp and stare up at him with wide eyes, “Y-Yeah?”

“You need a shower.” He snickers. 

You bite your lip, but you can’t stop the laughter that bubbles up in your throat. Your laugh causes Sans to laugh until you’re both practically howling with laughter. You won’t deny, he caught you so off guard you were wheezing. 

“Sorry, I’ll go take one and come back.” You say as your giggles die down. You get to your feet and smile back at him. “I’ll have to do something special for you for saving me. Anything you wanna do?”

He blushes and smiles nervously, “How about…a date?”

A what now? You freeze in your tracks, “A date? Like…romantic date or friendship date? I mean, either way is fine I guess…” You trail off. 

“I guess you’ll have to find out, huh?” He gives you a cheeky grin and you roll your eyes. 

“I’ll be back.” You head to the bathroom and close the door behind you with a click. When you look in the mirror you notice something strange about your face, something you hadn’t expected. 

You looked happy…and you’re blushing like an idiot. 

Fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Ambriel, this is how I see her I guess lol


	6. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, I've been really tired and I didn't want to make you all wait too long for an update <3  
> So here's something; not exactly fluff but it's definitely something lol 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments guys it really makes me happy to see people enjoying this <3
> 
> WARNING!! Beginning of chapter may be a bit sensitive for some readers! 
> 
> Enjoy~!

The smell of blood hits your nose and you’re filled with fear. Your hands are shaking violently as your fingers grip the titanium handle with your index finger is still pulling the trigger despite the chamber being empty. Six bodies lay before you in a sea of red, you’re shaking and your wide eyes are overflowing with tears. You don’t understand what you’ve done, but you have a sense that none of these people are getting up again.

Including Gabby. 

You hadn’t meant to do it, you were so frightened by the power the gun had, the way it ricocheted in your trembling hands hurt your arms but you kept your aim on the men trying to rape your sister. You were only a kid, fifteen and terrified for your life, trying to protect your sister from the real monsters of this world. 

The gun fell out of your hands and clanked to the ground with an audible thud onto the cement floor of the abandoned factory. Your knees betray you and you hear screaming loud in your ears, it isn’t until your throat is raw that you realize it was you own voice. You crawl through the sea of blood and bodies to shove the large man off your baby sister’s body and pulled her close to you, you brush her hair out of her paled face and close her eyes. 

 

When you wake up, your unsurprised by the numb feeling that’s washed over you. This was normal with this dream, but you still found yourself with tears in your eyes. You were still fighting to accept it had happened, even years later it tortured your mind. You were unable to find peace of mind knowing you were the reason she was gone, but there was a small part of you that blamed your parents for what transpired. If only your mother had been stronger and protected you and Gabby like she should have, maybe…maybe things wouldn’t have happened the way they did…

You turn over in your bed and check the time. Only 9:12am…sleep was a joke at this point. There wasn’t any way for you to sleep peacefully after this dream, so you instead got up and headed to the kitchen for some coffee. You spend the time making it the way you preferred, with cream, sugar, and a little vanilla. You liked it better when you made it, no point spending money on the damn coffee shop up the road. Too expensive.

You plopped onto the couch, turned on the TV, and sipped your coffee. It only took you a moment to find the news channel, you weren’t a fan, by any means, but you wanted to know if it was going to snow again or if you needed to put the chains on your car again. And that’s when it comes on. It’s a news coverage on missing children. 

“-from downtown Loneview and was reportedly taken while the mother’s back was turned. This is the eighth child to go missing since last Friday. Another report came in of two men attempting a kidnapping at the Loneview Mall Saturday afternoon and were stopped by a courageous young woman who fought the men off, she sustained knife wounds and is in critical care at the Loneview Memorial Hospital. Details have not been revealed at this given time, more on that later. In other news-“

Eight children…since last week? So, those men weren’t pedophiles as you’d previously thought, it sounded like a gang organization…but what the hell were they taking children for? Drugs? Money? What could these people be after? You get up from the couch and wince, guess you were still a little sore…

“Hey, _____! You’re up early!”

You look at him and repress the urge to giggle, he’s got blue duck print sweatpants and a white oversized t-shirt on. Cute. “Yeah, I couldn’t get back to sleep after a nightmare so I thought some coffee and TV would be good for me. We’ve got class later today.”

“Yeah, finals are coming up! I’ve been hearing we’ll be cooking something difficult for our final this year but I can’t confirm that. I’m so excited!” He looks excited too. 

“Lovely…” You sigh. “I’m failing that class.”

Sans put his hands on his hips, “No you’re not! Cause I, the magnificent Sans, will tutor you! Come on, we’re gunna be cooking buddies!” 

Oh lord… “You really think I can?”

Sans walked up to you with purpose, set your coffee on the coffee table, then took your hands in his, “Now, you listen here, _____! You and I both know you can do anything if you try hard enough.” Somehow you feel like he’s not just referring to your cooking. “I believe in you, so why can’t you?”

You stare at him and your heart swells a bit. You look away but Sans doesn’t let you, “Look at me, _____.” You look back at him, oh god you’re blushing again… “Repeat after me: I’m very great-hey, stop laughing, I’m being serious!”

“Okay, okay.” You giggle then compose yourself enough to say. “I’m very great.”

He smiles wider, “I can do anything!”

“I can do anything.”

“I will make delicious food with Sans until my meals are just as good as his!”

“Sans-“

“Say it.” He insists. 

You resist the urge to groan, “I will make delicious food with Sans until my meals are just as good as his.”

“And I think Sans is handsome when he’s worried.”

“And I-“ You gasp. “Sans!”

He laughs and gives your hands a squeeze, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist!” He lets go of your hands and puts his on his hips again. “Now! Onto the task ahead! Before class, I’m going to teach you how to bake cookies!”

Oh boy…call the fire department…

Sans takes you into the kitchen and gets out all your necessary ingredients. He pulls two aprons out from the drawer and slips one on, “Here you go!”

You take it and slip it on, tying it around your waist and gesturing for him to continue. He blushes a bit and looks back at the table, “We’ll need a mixing bowl.”

Immediately you’re in the cupboard looking for one. You pull out a medium sized glass bowl and hold it out, “This big enough?”

“That one is perfect!” He says and takes it from you. “We need a whisk, and a rubber spatula.”

You grab the tools and lay them out for Sans, “Okay, Master Chef, what now?”

Sans pulls out measuring cups and grins, the look on his face was determined, “Now we get started! Start with the sugar, we’ll need half a cup.”

You take the measuring cups and look for the 1/2 cup. When you get it you grab the bag of sugar and fill it to the top, “Into the bowl?” Sans nods and you dump it in. “Now what?”

“3/4 cup of brown sugar.”

You repeat and plop the brown sugar into the bow, “That’s so much sugar.” You note and Sans shrugs. 

“One teaspoon of salt.” Ew, salt in cookies? Then again, salted caramels were a thing. You pour it in and look at the pile of now salty sugar and wait for the next command. Sans grabs the glass measuring cup and grins. “We need half a cup of butter.”

“Holy crap, why so much butter?” You ask as you attempt to stuff an unwrapped stick of butter into the glass. Sans laughs and shakes his head. 

“Stop, you’re being silly. Take the wrapper off and cut them into pieces.”

You gulp, you had scars on your fingers from your last knife attempt, “I don’t think that’s a good idea-“

“No worries! You’re using a butter knife, it’s not dangerous unless used with the intent to harm. Plus, the butter is already soft!”

You open the butter and begin to cut it, you’re shaking but you manage to get half a cup of butter into the measuring cup. Sans looks pleased and it makes you feel pretty good, “Good job! Now, it goes into the microwave for fifteen to twenty seconds, we’ll do fifteen though.” 

You pop it inside and set the timer. You watch curiously as the butter melts almost instantly. You pull it out and bring it back to the table, “Pour it in?”

“Yup!” You pour it in and Sans hands you the whisk, “Now we whisk it!” 

This was easier than you were thinking it would be. You begin to whisk until it gets to be a bit solid, then Sans stops you, “Now we add one egg and a teaspoon of vanilla extract!”

Oh no. “Sans, I can’t do eggs, they always fall apart on me and I end up with eggshells in my food…”

“No problem, I’ll show you how to do it for now, but you will have to learn yourself, okay?” You nod as you watch him take an egg and crack it gently on the side of the bowl. You’re almost in awe when, with one hand, he lets the goopy egg land in the bowl without so much as a single shard of shell out of place. 

“You’re pretty skilled with your hands.” You say then immediately cringe at your words. You glance at Sans who gives you a smirk and shakes his head before dropping in the vanilla. 

“Thank you.” He hands the bowl back to you. “Now, whisk it until I say to stop!”

You do as he says and after half a minute you’re worried, “I don’t remember cookie dough having the same consistency as cake batter.”

“That’s because we have yet to add the flour and baking soda!” He takes the bowl from you and pulls out a thin wire strainer and grabs the measuring cups, “We need 1 1/4 cup of flour.”

You measure it and pour it into the strainer, “And for the baking soda?”

“Just half a teaspoon.” He’s already on it as he pours it onto the flour and grabs the strainer. He very gently taps the side until it all sprinkles into the bowl. He sets it aside and grins, “Now, with the rubber spatula you’re going to mix it all together!”

You take the spatula in your hands and begin to stir, “This is surprisingly easier than I thought it would be.”

After mixing for five minutes it’s the proper consistency. Holy shit, YOU did that. You didn’t ruin it! You smile excitedly at Sans and he smiles back, you feel like a million dollars right now, “Now what?”

“Add the chocolate! I like to add both milk and dark chocolate chunks.” He pulls out two chocolate bars and grins. “Now, we cut the chocolate into bits and add them in!”

You shake your head, “I’m good, you can chop this time…” 

“No problem! Next time is yours though!” He giggles then gets to chopping. You’re fascinated by how precise he is. Within just two minutes he’s finished and dumps the chocolate in. Before he can mix it in you snag a piece of the milk chocolate and grin at him when he pouts at you. You pop it into your mouth and sigh as the delicious smooth texture of the chocolate melts over your tongue. Sans mixes the chocolate into the dough then grabs the plastic wrap. “Now we let it chill!”

“For how long?” 

“Well, I guess I can pre-heat the oven while we wait so…fifteen minutes?” Sans guesses then grins. “I usually let them chill from 24-36 hours to let the flour absorb the egg, sugar, and butter which lets better flavor develop while its in the fridge, you can lose those flavors if you bake the dough right away. Letting it sit longer gives the cookies a caramel or toffee sort of flavor which is REALLY yummy! But unfortunately, we don’t have that long to wait so for now, these will just have to chill for fifteen.”

Why Sans didn’t go on one of those cooking shows and teach others how to cook is beyond you. You, not in a million years, could’ve guessed letting cookies rest for so long could affect the flavor. How weird. “I’m preheating the oven to 350 degrees! They will take 12-15 minutes to bake.”

You wait for him to finish by grabbing the whip cream out of the fridge and spraying a bit into your mouth. You glance at Sans who is looking at you like you’d just done something gross, “Want some?”

“…” He finishes with the oven then comes over and folds his arms with his brow raised at you. “Do I want whip cream?”

You stick out your tongue and spray a little before eating it with a hum of delight, “Yeah, open up.”

“I really don’t think I should…” He clicks his fingers together in contemplation then sighs. “Fine…” He opens his mouth and you’re once again staring at his blue tongue. You give him a bit and it disappears behind his teeth. His pupils dilate and form huge stars in his eyes. “Its so sweet!”

You spray a little on your finger then you quickly dab it on his cheek and grin, “You’re so sweet.”

He cant help laughing, then takes the whip cream from you and gets some on his hand and gives you a wide devilish grin, “You’re turn.” 

NOPE. You bolt away but Sans is right on your heels, “Don’t you dare!” You laugh back at him as you circle the kitchen twice before you vault yourself over the kitchen table and land perfectly on the other side. You watch as Sans slides under the table and over to you. You let out a small shriek of surprise and you run again.

“Aww, come here!” He teleports and before you know it you’re pinned to the kitchen floor. Sans dabs a little whip cream on the tip of your nose. “There we go.” He laughs. 

You pout up at him, “You chased me all around the kitchen just to put a little cream on my nose?”

He giggles, “I know, I made you think I was going to…do this!” He wipes the whip cream down your cheek and jumps up with a victorious laugh. “Trumped by the Magnificent Sans!”

You tackle him to the ground, both laughing as he wraps his arms around you and hugs you, “This is fun!”

You smile down at him, “Yeah, it is.” You help him to his feet and before he can say anything, you take the whip cream from your face and run it down his. “Gotcha.” You give a childish evil laugh. 

Sans looks up at you and pouts. He grabs your shoulders and you’re suddenly cut off as he presses his mouth to your cheek. 

He pulls back and he’s blushing furiously, “W…Wowie…” He breathes. “Oh golly, I-I just…I just did that. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking!” He takes a step back from you with wide eyes. 

You touch your cheek absently, “Well that was unexpected.”

“You’re…not mad?”

“Nah, how could I be mad at such a sweet gesture? Speaking of sweet, you’re not as hyper as I thought you would be with all that sugar.”

Sans gasps, “You’re right, I’m not! I wonder why?”

You look at the bottle of whip cream in your hand, “I should’ve known.” 

Sans takes the bottle and starts laughing, “Of course, it’s just sugar free.”

“Will you be able to handle these cookies?”

“Yup! As long as I have no more than one a day.” He grins happily. The timer goes off and Sans chuckles, “Oh! Looks like we’re up!”

You help him get the cookies on the baking sheet and you both watch as your cookies bake to a perfect chewy consistency. Sans looks so proud of you, “See? Look at that! You did it, _____! You can bake cookies now!”

“I did it.” You breathe out then snag a still hot cookie and nibble on it. Its like molten heaven. “Its so good.” You could cry. You pull off a small piece and hold it out for Sans. “Try it.”

He looks at it curiously. You watch as his tongue snakes out and takes the cookie from your fingers. He looks starstruck as he chews. “I-It’s really good!” He’s bouncing a bit in place now. “I’m so proud!”

You put your hands on your hips, “I’m impressed you had that whole recipe memorized.”

“Of course! Our cookies came out super yummy!”

You both take off your aprons and you realize you’re both still in your pajamas, “I’m gunna head up and have a shower, get dressed and whatnot.” You’re headed out of the room when Sans grabs your hand and you look back in surprise. 

“…Monday…I want to take you out…”

“Oh?” You’re not really sure what to say.

“I-It’s a…” He gulps audibly. “d-d-date.”

Oh snap, in your morning haze you’d completely forgotten, “Is this a platonic date?”

“I told you, you’ll just have to find out!” He gives you a cheeky grin and lets you go. “Have a nice shower!”

You’re halfway up the stairs when it hits you. You spent that whole baking lesson giddy and excited, you were happy to not only spend time with your best friend but you even played around the kitchen like a couple of kids. You were becoming so open with Sans it was almost scary, openly smiling and laughing…he was changing your entire state of mind from a dark template to a bright perspective. He was giving you Hope. 

You walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind yourself. This happiness wouldn’t last…it never did. You weren’t meant to be happy, you were meant to live with your sins until the day you died, yet here you were. You were hopeful again. In such a short time you felt like a whole new person. Why were you so filled with joy when you were around him? So happy to see him smile at you or hear him talk? You heart picked up pace and your cheeks burned as it began to dawn on you. 

You had a crush on him. 

You sink to the floor and cover your face with your hands. You were just friends…right? But…you could see it in the way he sometimes looked at you, like you were the most precious person in the world, like you were worth so much more than you were led to believe. It made you feel so guilty…You don’t deserve him.

You’re so selfish…


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've been helping plan a funeral, our neighbor and friend passed away and we just found out a few days ago so I haven't had much time to write. So here's...this? Yeah lol Next chapter we're gunna have that anime night :p 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support, comments, and kudos, I'm so thrilled to see everyone enjoying, it really makes me happy <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

You woke Monday morning feeling nervous and a little giddy. Today was going to be a good day, you could feel it. It wasn’t because you were going on a date with your favorite monster on the planet…okay, maybe it was. You’d never been on a real date before, you weren’t too sure what to expect. Should you dress up? Was there anything you should be worrying about? Oh cripes, you had zero idea what to do and you’d only just woken up. 

You climb out of bed and immediately Tilly is around your legs meowing for her breakfast. You pull on some sweatpants and let her lead you to the kitchen. It was a little after ten and you were surprised by the lack of sound in the house. In fact, it kinda creeped you out. You walked into the kitchen to find Sans snoring softly at the kitchen table with a blanket around his shoulders. He looked terrible. 

Concerned you put your hand on his shoulder and gave him a small shake, “Hey, Blue, wake up. It’s not good for you to sleep here.”

He stirred and looked up at you. Wow, he looked like death, no pun intended, “_____...” He mumbled out and rubbed his eyes. He was flushed and sweating, not a good sign.

You put your hand to his skull and immediately retracted your hand, “Sans…you’re super warm, are you sick? Can skeleton monsters get sick?” Where the hell was Papyrus? 

Sans’s eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously, “N-No! I’m fine! I’m totally okay! Just didn’t get much sleep! I’m totally okay, no need to worry yourself!” The panic in his voice was almost palpable. 

You stare down at him. That was…a reaction you hadn’t expected from Sans, he was usually calm and collected about things. You looked down at him skeptically, “Did you just try to lie to me?”

He gives a tiny gasp and recoils a bit. Caught red handed. “…I’m sorry…” He pulls the blanket around himself and sniffles. That guilty look didn’t suit that face. 

Instead of the angry reaction he was expecting you sigh and pet his skull affectionately, “I thought as much.” You give him a smile and he blushes. “Give me two seconds to feed Tilly, okay?”

He nods and you go to feed your hungry princess. She waits patiently for you to get her canned food into her bowl before giving you a happy meow and chowing down. You pet her head and turned to Sans who had his head pressed to the table again. You roll your shoulders and stretch a bit before you sit him up and pull the chair out from the table. He’s confused until you kneel and put your arm around his shoulder and the other under his knees. 

“W-What are you-WAHH!” You lift Sans up and start to carry him and carry him upstairs. “_____, I-I’m really okay! You don’t have to worry yourself over me! I can walk on my own!”

You ignore his protesting and instead of taking him to his room, like he expected you to, you opened your bedroom door and walked inside. Seeing as you’re now actively ignoring his protests he gave in, relaxes in your arms as you carry him to your bed, and set him on the sheets. You can see the lack of sleep on his face and it made the worry in your chest grow. 

You get him settled on the sheets and wrap him in your comforter before sitting beside him, “What’s up? You look like you haven’t been sleeping.”

He looks away guiltily, “I…keep having nightmares…”

“I know you don’t really want to, but you can talk to me about them. It might help you.” You can see the reluctance on his face. You could 100% relate to that hesitance and you could already tell from the last night terror you’d woken him from that it was bad.

“I don’t…” He starts but pauses, calculating his thoughts before sighing. “I don’t think you’ll believe me if I told you the truth.” 

That stung a little. You frown at him, “Well, even if it’s hard to grasp I can try.”

He gives you a bit of a skeptical look but, much to your relief, he relents and starts, “Okay…but whatever I tell you can’t be repeated to anyone.” The serious look on his face is almost scary. You nod and he slumps against your pillows. “I’ll start by asking this: do you believe someone can change if they try hard enough?”

“I suppose it’s possible.” You admit, though for a long time you’d believed otherwise. 

“Did you know, back in the underground, I had only 1 HP? Nobody could figure out why, but I knew deep down the reason I was the way I was. Papyrus probably already told you that my magic is a bit unstable. I can’t control it well and end up hurting people, so I don’t particularly like to fight, but Alphys was training me to get it under control after an accident…” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Let me ask you another question: do you believe humans can use magic?”

You thought on it, “Well, monsters were sealed away by mages so, yes? But I haven’t seen humans use magic nowadays.”

He nods and his expression darkens, something about it unnerved you immensely, “When a human falls into the underground, their soul resonates with the magic we create and they produce the ability to use their souls as weapons or shields. There were only seven soul traits before we were sealed away. The trait we feared the most was that of a pure red soul, as you know by now, red souls are Determined souls.” He looks at you with a serious face. “What do you do when someone, whose entire being is that of determination, decides to commit genocide?”

Something in his words made your skin crawl, “But…weren’t the people who fell into the mountain all children?”

“We’re both aware that, if the circumstances are right, children can be just as dangerous as anybody else.” He gives you a knowing, yet sympathetic look. 

Shit…he was right. “But a child committing genocide?”

“I believed the same to be absolutely impossible. A child capable of killing hundreds or even thousands of people…it was completely unheard of…I refused to believe it even when I was faced with the reality.” He begins nervously fidgeting with the blanket. “Determined souls are able to use something called ‘RESET’, its what made us fear them so much. They could reset time, avoid death infinitely, but only in the Underground.” He gives you a sad look. “Chara had that power…”

“Wait…that kid? The one that came with Toriel and Asgore?” Your stomach knotted. “Are you saying they-?”

“What do you do when you finish a game that was really fun? Do you let your characters have their happy ending? Or…do you reset the world and start again because you want to see it all again? Or perhaps…to try something new? You have the ability to reset, what’s the harm in killing everyone? You can just…g-go back and…start over…right?” He’s shaking and holding back tears. “Nobody…will remember, right?”

“Sans-“

“WRONG!” Sans suddenly yells and you feel yourself jump in place in surprise. “I remember! I remember watching them hunt down and murder everyone I cared about! I remember the moment they killed my brother! The helplessness I felt watching him turn to dust and I…I couldn’t do anything but cry…!” He holds his head in his hands. “I died…and they reset…and I died…again and again until I waited for them to find me in the judgement hall and I…” He’s shaking violently. “I tried…I tried to talk, I tried mercy, to reach out to them and show them a better path…I tried…and I failed…” His eye was glowing and a prickling sensation ran up and down your spine. “I didn’t want to hurt them…I didn’t mean to…I just lost control…”

You didn’t know what to think or say, you were beyond shocked. How could he have hidden this away for so long? “Chara gained control of themselves and made a True Reset, it caused everything to rewind to the moment they fell into the mountain…the moment everything started…and they were back to being a kid, a smiling kid who befriended everyone and showed mercy and love…” His voice broke and he choked on a sob. “I…I care about Chara, I care about what happens to them…but I’m afraid of them…”

You pull Sans into your arms and hold him tightly, “Nobody else remembers?”

“It’s like a bad dream, but Chara remembers…they remember it and they can’t forgive what they did…” He sniffles and buries his face against your shoulder. He’s burning up. “Nobody took me seriously when I tried to tell everyone…when I tried telling Papyrus he wrote it off as a nightmare…”

“I believe you Sans…it’s hard to understand completely, but I believe you.” You murmur, rocking him back and forth. “You don’t have to push yourself to say anymore.”

You let him cry, it was best to let him vent. You could see why people wouldn’t believe it, it sounded crazy at first, but you could see the truth on Sans’s face, you could hear it in his voice…this sweet guy was all alone with this. 

It didn’t take long but Sans was asleep against you after ten long minutes of heavy crying. He needed rest. You lay him on your pillows and pull your blanket over him, tucking him in. He needed to rest but he shouldn’t be alone, you knew that better than anybody. Taking the remote to the TV you lowered the volume and put on a movie to watch. You decided to spend the time binge watching Disney movies until lunchtime. You really didn’t mind not eating breakfast once in a while but when 1pm rolled around your stomach growled loudly. You would have to put Tarzan on hold while you dug around in the kitchen for something quick. 

There wasn’t anything you could microwave so you decided to order Chinese food. Some orange chicken, chow mein, and rice with a side order of wonton soup soup for Sans. Some hot soup would help. When you finish the order and hang up the front door opens and Papyrus walks in with a few bags of groceries. You walk over and take a few, “Hey, I was wondering where you were.”

“heh, worried about me? i’m touched.” He chuckles as you set the groceries on the counter. You roll your eyes as he continues. “just got a few things for tonight.”

You raise a brow, “What’s tonight?”

“you and Sans had a date, right?” He gives you a wide grin. 

“I don’t think tonight will be good, Paps…” You admit as you begin to put away the groceries. 

He looks puzzled, “change your mind?”

“No, I found your brother passed out sick at the table when I got up this morning. He’s sleeping in my room right now.”

“not again…” Papyrus sighs. “is he okay?”

“I made sure he got back to sleep and stayed with him for a few hours. I’m sure you’re aware that your brother’s been having issues sleeping.”

There’s a pause before he nods, “it’s the night terrors again. it’s been a while since he’s been this bad.”

“Should I be worried?”

“nah, with you around i think he’ll be fine.”

“Why do you say that?”

There’s a pause before he chuckles, “he used to scream a lot, i think you being here has given him a little strength.”

Your heart flutters a little in your chest, “You think?”

He chuckles and pats your head, “i think it’s done you both some good. you know the saying: birds of a feather flock together?”

“That’s an old saying, and its more like two emotionally crippled souls finding enjoyment in one another’s company.” You shrug.

You both laugh a bit before Papyrus’s phone rings, “hang on.” He leaves the kitchen and you know for a fact, judging by the slightly giddy look on his face, it was Mettaton. 

The house is quiet for a few minutes while you finish putting the food away, you couldn’t tell at all what in the hell Blue had planned on making. There was a lot of ingredients you weren’t familiar with. Perks of having a lot of money, you guessed. It was a shame Sans was sick, he must’ve put in a lot of thought into the meal…perhaps when he’s feeling better you could help him cook whatever the hell it was? Another cooking lesson sounded like fun.

After thirty minutes a loud rap on the front door caught your ear, looks like your food was here. You head to the door and open it to find a young delivery boy standing there nervously shifting from side to side. He perks up when he sees you, “Ah…h-hey, I have an order for-“

“That’s me, yup.” You say, cutting him off as your mouth begins to water. “Thanks, that was…$14?” You say as you dig the cash out of your wallet. 

“That’s right!...Say, do I know you?” 

You feel the hair on your neck stand on end, “Um…I…don’t think so…”

He looks at you a little more closely and gasps, “You’re the woman that saved my sister at the arcade the other day!”

“O-Oh…” You grab for the money quicker. “Um…yeah.”

“Hey, my mom wanted to thank you properly, but you were out of the hospital before we got there.” He gives you a big smile. “Small world, huh? Say, why don’t I give you my number and we can set up a day to meet?”

You want so desperately to say no, take your food, and slam the door shut but you give him a forced, “Sure.”

He hands you your food and takes out a notebook, jots down his number, and tears the paper out. He hands it over and smile shyly, “You’re a lot prettier than I thought you’d be.”

You feel your cheeks burn a bit but you try and maintain a neutral expression, “Um…thanks?”

“Not everyday you see someone with red eyes, it’s a very rare color.” He’s blushing and you want to retreat into the house. “A-Anyway, I’ll get going, I’ll see you around…?”

“_____, and I’ll see you and your mom later.” You give him a nod before backing into your house and closing the door. 

“he really liked you.” Papyrus chuckles from behind you. “he’s not wrong, you are very pretty.”

Your face is burning and you shoot him a glare, “It takes a lot more than flattering words to get into my pants.” You say as you take your food and head towards the stairs. “Besides, he’s not my type.”

“right, i forgot you have a thing for skeletons.”

You shoot him a dirty look before heading back to your room, Papyrus laughing as you go. What a dick…

You walk into your room and find Sans giggling softly. You’re confused until you see Tilly nuzzling and licking Sans affectionately, purring like a jackhammer. You walk to your bed and smile down at him, “Hey, you feeling up for a little food? I got you some wonton soup.”

He shifts until he’s sitting up and gives you a sunny smile, “Sure, I’m super hungry for some reason!” 

You feel like a weight lifted seeing that smile, “Great, I’ll share what I got too if you want some.” Reaching into the bag you pull out a spoon and the large container of wonton soup, handing it over to Sans you notice he looks a lot lighter, happier and almost giddy. You smile at him curiously as he pops the lid off and stars appear in his eyes, “Whoa, there’s a lot of wontons in here! I’m actually surprised, they usually don’t put enough!” 

You snicker, “You get takeout often?”

Sans shrugs, “No, but whenever I didn’t have time to cook Papyrus would order food, always got too much and the leftovers would just sit in the fridge until I threw them out. Usually why I don’t trust Papyrus to order anything, I’m pretty sure we’re not feeding the kings army.” 

“Speaking of your brother…” You purse your lips when Sans cocks his head at you. “You guys should spend the day together soon, I think you need some brotherly bonding time.”

“You think? I have noticed he’s been a lot busier lately…you’re probably right. I’ll let him know later! For now.” He slurps a wonton into his mouth and makes an audible hum of satisfaction. When he swallows he gives you a grin, “I’m spending time with my lovely human.”

You choke on a piece of orange chicken and turn your head to cough. Smooth… “When did I become yours?”

He blushes a bit but he grins a little devilishly at you and your stomach does a summersault, “Since just now.”

You snort, “You’re such a dork.”

He giggles and pops another wonton into his mouth, you’re happy to see he has energy again. That lethargic and absolutely defeated look didn’t look right on him. You press play and continue watching your movie, Sans watching intently beside you. Tilly was passed out at the foot of your bed now to give you both enough room to eat. You were surprised that she wasn’t begging for a piece of your chicken, she usually went crazy for it.

When you both finish your food you put everything to the side and yawn, “I need to hit the gym soon, I’ve been lagging it.”

“The gym? Why?”

“To work out?” You turn to look at him and your puzzled by his expression.

He suddenly grabs your hands and gives you a serious look, just like in the livingroom the other day, and he says, “If you want to go to the gym and build up muscle I’ll cheer you on, you can do anything you set your mind to!”

“Uh…what?” Your brain is trying to register his words and failing horribly. 

“If you want I can turn one of the empty bedrooms into a workout room! I just need to buy the-“ You put a hand over his mouth. 

“No, nope, not happening. I have the gym for a reason, I’m cooped up in the house too often as it is.” You pull your hand away and he pouts. 

“Are you sure?”

You nod and give him a pat on the head, “Yes.”

“Okay…” He looks a little bummed out. 

You bite your lip before saying, “I…guess if you want you can join me? We can be workout buddies.”

He jumps up at that, “R-Really!?” The stars in his eyes are huge and his smile wide with excitement. 

“Yeah, sure.” You say as you take out your phone, “What day should we start going?”

“How about after school on Fridays? I think it would be nice to have an evening workout!” He grins happily. 

You honestly had to agree, it would be easier to do in the evening too, “Sure, lets get it set on my calendar.”

“Oh, and can you set a thing for Sunday?”

“What’s on Sunday?” You ask as you scroll down to Sunday. 

He smiles at you affectionately, “I got sick, so we couldn’t have much of a date…so Sunday I’ll make it up to you.”

You feel your cheeks flushing a bit, that look made your heart race, “Uh yeah, sure…” Your fingers are shaking a little bit as you type it in. “That everything?”

He nods, “Yup! That should be everything!” 

You turn your screen off and set your phone to the side, “Awesome.”

Sans leans on you and sets his head on your shoulder, “I like this.” He murmurs softly. “Being with you.”

What the hell voodoo magic was he using on you to make you get so flustered? “Me too, Blue. You’re an awesome friend.”

He chuckles and whispers to himself, “Maybe…I like you a little more than that…”

Welp, its official, you had hearing problems. 

You pull the blanket around his shoulders and just pretend for a moment that you knew how the world worked and that the happy feeling in your chest wasn’t brought on by his quiet words.

Though deep down you knew that it was. 

You just wouldn’t admit that quite yet.


	8. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, for some reason I had issues writing this chapter so I had a bunch of friends throw out suggestions. So here it is LOL
> 
> Thank you so much for the Kudos and comments, it makes me really happy knowing you guys are enjoying <3
> 
> Enjoy!

You were surprised when, after your long day of classes Papyrus was waiting in your car for you. How he got in there and or how he managed to get your car keys out of your backpack was beyond you. Either way, you and Sans were promptly forced into the car and driven out of town. It was obvious to Sans, after a good minute of analyzing the surroundings outside, where you were headed, which left your ass in the dark. You didn’t even bother asking at this point, you were just a bit exhausted. At least Blue wasn’t sick anymore, all he needed was a good rest and to vent. You could relate.

You were surprised when you noticed you were heading towards Mount. Ebott and you felt your stomach do a small jump. Why were they taking you to the place they were all sealed under? What the hell could they possibly need to come back here for?  
“we’re here.” Papyrus says as he pulls up a small dirt road and up to a cottage. 

When he parked you and Sans hopped out, though you were more wary now than before. Sans, sensing your unease, took your hand with a gentle smile and led you with his brother up to the house. You feel your heart pick up speed as you walk with them. And almost jump out of your skin when the front door to the cottage burst open and Undyne stood there with her glasses half sliding down her face looking like she was about to do something wild. 

“I T-TOLD YOU!” She squealed as Alphys came out from behind her and grinned at your group. “Look! They’re holding hands! AHHH!” She was practically jumping up and down for joy and it took you a moment to realize she was talking about you and Sans. “My OTP! I-I can hardly believe it! Sans you finally-!” 

You watched as Sans, who had been standing beside you, somehow launch himself into Undyne and threw both of them into the house with a loud crash. You gave 

Papyrus a look of ‘what the fuck just happened’ but he just shrugged. 

“hey Alph, you guys get the house ready for anime night?”

“Damn right, got lots of food and good anime picked out for tonight!” She put her hands on her hips and motioned for us to go inside. You giggled a bit, he kidnapped you for anime night? “Wow, that’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh so openly.”

“sounds pretty cute.” Papyrus teased as your cheeks flushed. 

You, now a little self-conscious, walked past them and into the house. You stared the moment you got into the house, it was…honestly, you weren’t sure what you’d expected. The walls had cute pictures of the monsters together, selfies, couple pics (which included a few absolutely adorable ones of Papyrus and Mettaton cuddling on the couch), and one you weren’t expecting. It was a group photo, but it was everyone: Toriel, Sans, Asgore, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Napstablook, and   
Chara holding a…vicious looking cat…thing…in their arms. What the fuck? Other than the creepy cat thing the picture was actually really cute. 

You turn to the rest of the house and your eyes land on the table with food lain out on, many varieties of food too. Your stomach growls a bit, reminding you that you’d skipped lunch today, and you hurry over to snag a half sandwich and begin to nibble on it. You feel a little like someone dragged to a strangers house party, you just wanted to eat and stay out of the way, but Sans was immediately beside you, making sure you weren’t left out or alone while you were there. 

Sans takes your hand in his and you look at him curiously, “What’s up?” 

He looks at you with a knowing look and you look away guiltily, “You know ‘what’s up’! You can’t hang out in the corner all night, let’s go watch some anime!”  
God, you honestly just want to eat and crash but you let him tug you to the couch and sit you down on the cushions. You blink up at him as he smiles, “I can hear your stomach growling again, I’ll get you some food, just sit there!” 

“Sans, I can-and he’s gone.” You sigh as you pull off your boot and curl up on the couch. Today had been a little stressful, you’d gotten your final assignment for your culinary class, you were to make a dessert popular in a foreign country. You weren’t too sure what you would make now, you could barely make anything as it was and now you were forced to not only do research but make something that you’d never tasted before. It was exciting and nerve wracking. 

Sans returned to you with a plate full of food, it was literally piled high with a little of everything, “I forgot to ask what you liked so I got you one of everything. No sweets mixed in, if you want something sweet I’ll put it on another plate, can’t have mashed potatoes and cookies mixed together!...Well, you can but I don’t believe it would be very appetizing.”

You take the food and smile at him, “Thanks Blue, you really didn’t have to do that for me.”

He waves you off with a proud smile, “Of course I did, you were hungry and I can see you’re tired.”

You look away, “You can read me so well now, it’s almost scary.”

Sans sits beside you and takes your hand in his, making your cheeks flush, “Can I ask you a question, _____?”

“Sure.”

“Does the magic stuff make you uncomfortable? Does…MY magic make you uncomfortable?”

You took a moment to process what he was asking. Did magic, the one thing you loved since you were very young, bother you or make you uncomfortable? Hell no, “No, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable in the slightest. What brought that up?”

“My magic is helping your soul mend, it’s…I guess I realized I was doing so and never bothered asking you how you felt about it. Because of what my magic is doing, it’s causing us to bond quickly. I just wanted to be sure you were okay with it…it’s been on my mind for a week now…”

You give him a small shrug, “It’s not that big of a deal, Sans. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me so far. I know I should be weirded out or something but I’m not. I guess I’m so used to just going with the flow that something like this just feels natural.”

He’s nervously wringing his hands again, but the smile on his face is full of relief, “I…I want to tell you something but I’m going to wait until our date, I think it would be better that way.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Blue.” You say and dig into your food. “Just be sure to remember what it is.”

His face flushes a bit and he gets a bit shy, “I doubt I’d forget.” 

Undyne suddenly appears behind the couch and leans in, “H-hey lovebirds! You ready for anime?” You resist the urge to drive a spoonful of food into Undyne’s face when she startles you.

Sans frowns at her, “We’re not ‘lovebirds’ Undyne! We’re just talking!”

Something about that phrase stung. Why did that sting? “Oh, whoopsies! S-Sorry, but you still haven’t answered my question!” She giggled and adjusted her glasses. 

“I guess, I don’t watch a lot of anime so this should be interesting.” You say as you pop a piece of chicken into your mouth. Sans snags a meatball off your plate and eats it. You pout at him and he shoots you a cheeky grin. “Don’t steal my food, Sans, go get your own.”

“But I got the plate for you, I deserve some of yours!” He announces and reaches for your plate again. You swat playfully at his hand and hold your plate away. “Come on, _____!” 

“No, mine.” You say, stuffing a meatball into your mouth. 

“You guys are a-adorable.” Undyne giggles and heads to the TV to pick out the anime you all would be watching that night. 

You roll your eyes and hold out your plate, “Fine, but if we run out, you’re getting us more.”

He grinned happily, “No problem!” 

Papyrus walked into the house smelling like cigarettes, Alphys walking in behind him. You guessed they had been talking on the porch. You wave at Papyrus and he says, “storm’s coming in, looks like a bad one.”

“Oh no…are we going to be able to drive in that?” Sans looks at his brother worriedly. “Do you need me to teleport us home?”

“you know you can’t teleport that distance Sans.” Papyrus sighs. “looks like we’re sleeping here tonight.”

“Awesome! W-We can watch anime all night!” 

“If the power doesn’t go out.” You say as you nibble on a bread roll. 

“We only have one guest room, so somebody’s gunna be on the couch.”

Papyrus plops himself beside his brother and yawns, “i got the couch, its my favorite spot anyway.”

“I don’t mind sharing the bed with Sans, wouldn’t be the first time.”

The unholy shriek from Undyne made you almost drop your food in your lap, “W-WHAT!? You claim to not love e-each other but y-you can share a bed?!”

You put your plate on the arm of the couch and wrap an arm around Sans, “First of all, rude. Secondly, it’s not like we were naked under the sheets or anything, Sans had a nightmare and didn’t feel safe being alone.”

“I did see you in your underwear once but that was the day after you moved in…” Sans’s face was turning a pretty shade of aqua blue. “And not to mention it was an accident.”

Undyne glares over at Papyrus, “Holding out info on me, Papyrus?”

You look at Papyrus who holds up his hands defensively, “hey now, this is news to me.” He gives you a smirk and you stick your tongue out at him. 

“Are you obsessed with Sans and me?”

Undyne adjusts her glasses accordingly with a deep chuckle, “Of course! You’re b-both,” She strikes a confident pose and you swear you can see sparkles around her. “My OTP!”

You deadpan, “The fuck is an OPT?”

“OTP!” Undyne corrects excitedly. “I ship you guys together! Ungh, just look how cute you two are!”

Alphys grins at you and Sans facepalms, he looks embarrassed and you can hardly blame him, “Okay I still don’t understand the obsession.” Honestly, when Undyne got passionate about something she was kinda scary. 

“You’re the human with the damaged soul risking her life to save Sans, in an act of gratitude Sans invites you to move out of your horrible apartment and into a life of luxury! Spending long evenings exchanging longing looks and late nights having passionate-“

“Okay, you can stop!” You yell, holding up your free hand as you try your hardest to contain the cringe running up your spine. God, she was monologuing that like a damn romance novel… “I get it, thanks.” You take your arm back and go back to eating your food. 

Alphys gets up and gives Papyrus a look and he grins, “You guys wanna make the night a little more interesting?”

You glance warily at Alphys, “How so?”

She heads to the kitchen and comes back with two giant bottles of whiskey in either hand, “Let’s kick it up a notch!” 

“I’m good, it tastes gross and doesn’t do much for me.” Sans says and turns to you. “Do you want any?”

“Sure.” You say and set your plate to the side again. “I can take a few.”

Alphys cheers and gets out some glasses, “Let’s get this started!” She cracked open a bottle and poured some into four glasses. Sans grabbed yours and handed it to you, though he looked a bit apprehensive. 

You took it and you could smell how strong it was, “Holy shit, this is the good stuff too.” You mumble to yourself and take a sip. There was a spice to it and burned like bloody hell all the way down, but damn was it also smooth. You wince and clear your throat, “Whoa, this is really good. Its been a long time since I drank the expensive stuff.”

Alphys drank down her whole glass and let out a howl of pride, “Hell yeah!”

Undyne, like you, sipped hers, and you watched as Papyrus drank his down, “heh, pretty good.” He let out a small hiccup and you chuckle to yourself. These guys were a riot.

You decide to try and brave it by gulping down as much as you could, if they could do it so could you, right? Wrong. You got halfway before your throat burned too much and your eyes began to water. You swallowed what was left in your mouth before gagging and coughing hard into your arm. Sans pats your back, “Are you okay?”

You feel tears in your eyes but nod, “I’m good.”

Undyne put on the anime, some kind of magical girl anime that gets more and more interesting the more you watch; that or your buzz was getting better. After the first episode you’re surprised that your mind has become foggy and you can’t quite focus on anything. When you turn your head to look at Sans he looks back at you and snorts, “You okay, _____?” He giggles to himself. 

“’m great, why’d ya ask?” Whoa, even your words are starting to slur. How powerful was this stuff?

He turns to contain himself, “No reason!” He snickers into his hand and you frown at him. 

“No…Sansy, tell me!” You whine and lean into him. “What’s so funny?”

He puts his hands over his face and laughs, “I think you’ve had enough to drink, _____.”

You whine again and put your hands on his face, “Nooo, tell me!” You demand pitifully. 

He just laughs, “You’re drunk!”

“No ‘m not! Papyrus, am I drunk?” You look at Papyrus who looked just as drunk as you felt. 

“nah, you’re good.”

You turn back to Sans and pout, “See? ‘m fine!”

Undyne and Alphys are intently watching the anime and drinking quite religiously to themselves. You poke Sans’s cheek, “Your face is so cute…” You say and rub his cheekbones with a goofy smile. “Why are ya so nice to me, Sansy, huh? Ya think I’m cute too?” You giggle to yourself when his cheekbones flush. “I like when ya blush.” You say and start caressing his face. 

He looks away shyly, “I know…”

You suddenly get the brilliant idea to do something exciting, “Oh my gosh, we should go play in the snow!”

“you’re crazy, it’s so comfy on this couch.”

You glare drunkenly at Papyrus, “You scared or somethin’?”

He shoots you a challenging glare back, “pssh, me? scared? that’s hilarious!” 

“Then prove to me you’re no chicken bone.” You say and fold your arms. 

“wow, name calling, _____?” 

“Chicken bone, chicken bone!” You taunt. 

Sans puts a hand to his head and sighs, “You’re both going to drive me nuts, I know it.”

“Shut up, the anime’s getting good!” Alphys and Undyne say in unison.   
You go to say something back when the power cuts out and the house is suddenly pitch black. You let out a startled gasp and grab Sans close, unknowingly squishing his face into your breasts. He squirms a bit against you and manages to turn his head to breathe, “_____!”

“Damn it!” Alphys shouts. 

“I went blind!” You shout in a panic. 

“what the fuck happened, it’s so dark all of a sudden.”

“Don’t worry! I have a b-backup generator outside!” Undyne says and you hear the front door open and close. 

Sans looks up at you, “Um…_____? Would you mind letting go?”

You reluctantly release him, “Sorry.” But he was so warm and comfortable…

Undyne came back in and sighed, “Well…unfortunately the generator won’t work so I’ll have to tinker with it later…”

In about a second there is light in the room as Alphys holds up a flame in her palm, “Guess we’ll just have to light some candles and chat?”

You sit back and sigh…nice that a fucking snowstorm would blow in during a party.  
Something catches your eye on your left just before the light from the fire fades down the hall. You turn your head to look at the window and your body goes cold. There is a HUGE person looking in the window. You can’t make out details but they’re fucking big. You stare until they disappear from view and proceed to freak the fuck out. 

“OH HELL NAW!” You suddenly yell. “Fuck that! Sans there’s somebody outside!”

“What?” Sans moves to look at the window curiously. “Where?”

“I don’t know but they were huge!” 

Sans gets up and runs to the window, “Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty fucking sure!” You feel almost hysterical. What the fuck was that? No human being was that big. Was it a monster? Was it dangerous?

Alphys and Undyne return with some candles and light them, “What’s all the commotion about?”

“_____ says she saw someone outside.” 

Alphys drops the candles and growls, “Oh really?” She cracks her knuckles. “We’ll see about that!” She runs to the door and pulls it open. “Hey asshole, if you think you can snoop around my house you’re dead wrong!” She rushes out into the snow and Sans runs to the doorway.

“Be right back!” Sans says and gives you a brave smile before running outside and shutting the door behind himself. 

You feel your legs shaking despite sitting down. That’s when you hear something metal clanking from somewhere outside. Papyrus is sitting up now, looking around the room warily, “it sounds metallic.”

“I’ve heard that sound b-before but…where from?” Undyne wonders as lights a few candles. 

You pull your legs to your chest, that drunk feeling was fading into a terrified buzz. You’d been in this situation before, waiting for the police to come as someone tried to break in or stalked outside your apartment. It was a surreal feeling sometimes but this, knowing the person was the size of a fucking semi in height and built like a god you were pretty sure you were gunna die. 

“What the hell was that thing? Why does it sound like someone’s banging pots and pans outside? And who would be dumb enough to be outside in this weather?!” You feel like biting your nails to ease the tension building in your system but manage to control the urge. 

“I don’t know, but we just need to stay calm.”

“And what about Sans and Alphys? Aren’t they in danger? If not because of whatever the fuck that was, aren’t you worried about exposure?”

“we skeletons aren’t bothered by temperature, we can feel it but it’s not so much ‘painful’ to us as it is for some.” Papyrus shrugs. “and I’m not worried. believe it or not, Sans is pretty good at fighting despite his magical disposition. As for Alphys, she’s naturally warm blooded.”

Undyne giggles a bit and sits down, “He and Alphys t-trained together all the time, he was pretty good at it despite his s-size.”

You’re tapping you foot in anticipation and all three of you jump when you hear a loud crash outside and someone yell. You are clinging to Papyrus for comfort and he chuckles nervously, “that was unexpected…”

A moment later the front door opens and Alphys walks in with Sans in tow, “We didn’t find anything, we heard the noise but it kept disappearing as soon as we got close!” Alphys sighs. “We’ll have to wait for them to come around the house again.”

Just then there’s a knock at the door and Sans turns to answer it. He opens the door and there’s a huge person standing there. You would’ve been terrified if they weren’t crouched down and not an adorable dog panting on the doorstep. Alphys slaps her forehead, “Greater dog, should’ve known. You guys need the keys to the training room again?”

There was a bark of agreement and Alphys went to fetch the keys. 

“Oh…so what I saw was a dog…” Well…you feel embarrassed now.

Sans dusted the snow off himself and yawned, “Golly, running around like that tired me out.”

“It’s getting late…” You say and sigh. “Maybe now is a good time to turn in and go to bed?”

Papyrus chuckles, “sounds damn good to me, but I’m gunna stay up and chat.”

“You volunteering to stay awake when you’re tired is a little unbelievable.” Sans notes then smiles. “I’m proud of you Paps!”

“heh, thanks bro.”

Sans motions for you to follow him and you get up only to fall to the floor on shaking knees. Damn, that giant dog spooked you good…

“_____! Are you okay?” Sans was at your side in an instant. 

“Fine, just a little shaky.” You laugh awkwardly. 

Without warning Sans picks you up and holds you bridal style. You cling to him in shock, “I’m too heavy, you’ll hurt yourself!” 

He ignores your protesting, guess he was getting back at you for the other day, and walks you both down the hall to one of the rooms. He uses his magic to open the door and walks in, “Here we are!”

You let him set you on the bed and watch as he takes a deep breath and concentrates his magic to create a small blue flame in his palm to illuminate the room. He looks relieved, “Oh good, it’s a stable flame!” He turns away. “Go ahead and get ready for bed!”

You pull your jacket off and start to unbutton your pants, “Sorry, this might be awkward but-“

“I know, don’t worry! I won’t look!” 

You strip down until you’re in just your Metallica T-shirt and underwear before crawling into the bed, “You’re good now.” You mumble out as you get comfortable. 

Sans turns and lets his flame go out. You hear him undressing before he walks to the other side of the bed and crawls in beside you, “I’ll do my best not to cuddle you this time.” He giggles. 

Now that you’re lying in bed and comfortable you feel as though you could fall asleep at any time, but you lay there and listen to the howling winds outside for a bit. The house is very cold, now that you’re thinking about it, so cold in fact you’re unable to fall asleep. 

“…Sans?”

“Hmm?” Oh good, still awake too. 

You feel weird for asking but, “Um…c-could you come closer? The heaters not gunna turn on anytime soon…” 

There’s a pause but he turns over and shifts closer to you, “Are you really cold?” You nod and he smiles. “No worries, I’m plenty warm.” He pulls you into his arms and sure enough he’s pretty damn warm. You were embarrassed for a few moments before you sink into the warmth of his bones and find yourself drifting into sleep. 

“Thank you, Blue…” You murmur. “I don’t know where I’d be without you…”

He holds you a little closer, “I’m your friend, _____, I’ll always be here for you.”

“Yeah…” You smile to yourself and whisper. “but I think I like you a little more than that…” 

You feel him stiffen at your words but you’re already asleep. It may have been the influence of the alcohol, but it had pushed you over the threshold into unknown territory. So, what’s stopping you? Nothing, not a damn thing now. You were diving in…and you were absolutely terrified. 

Little did you know Sans was trying his best to contain the happy excitement your words brought him. You had not only made it obvious how you felt, but you used the same trick he had. You were something else.

And he loved you all the more for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	9. Wowie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a longer chapter! LOL
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support, it means a lot to me <3
> 
> A HUGE thanks to Addicted2TheFic for their BEAUTIFUL fanart! I'm still gushing over how cute he looks <3  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/addicted-to-the-fic
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You feel warm, comfortably warm in fact. You can feel how cold it is in the house and you instinctually cuddle closer to the warmth beneath the blanket. You hear a rumble against your ear, and it takes you a moment to realize it was quiet laughter. Then it hits you, it’s the familiar scent of berries and spice…you snuggle into it. Again, there’s quiet giggling and you grumble trying to fall back asleep when you feel a hand on your head, gently petting your hair. You blink away the sleep and you begin to hear a low hum, it’s a gentle melodic sound just under your ear. You lift your hand and poke around for the source.

“_____, that tickles!” 

Your eyes widen and you turn up your head to find you’re lying on Sans, cuddled up to him for warmth. You feel your face start to burn as the realization hits you, “Sans…?”

“Morning!” He says, still petting your hair gently. “Did you sleep okay? You wouldn’t let me move at all while we slept so I’m a little stiff.” 

“Oh god…” You groan and move away from him only to realize just how fucking cold the room is, and you retreat back to Sans’s warmth. “Holy shit, why is it so cold?!”

“Power is still out. It’s okay, I don’t mind…” He says with a gentle smile and pulls you closer. “I know humans get cold easily.”

You feel awkward cuddled like this, considering the fact you’re both in your underwear save for your shirts. Sans goes back to petting your hair and you ask, “Is this okay…? I-I mean…um…” You can’t find the words to ask why he was suddenly okay with cuddling in bed when he had freaked out the last time…except this time it was you cuddling him. You then narrow your eyes at him, “Sans? Did you sleep?”

His smile wavers and he looks away nervously, “I couldn’t sleep…I guess after what you said I got so happy I couldn’t.” 

You blink at him, “What did I say?”

“You…don’t remember?”

Honestly, everything felt a little fuzzy and a bit jumbled, but you couldn’t quite remember it, your skull felt like it was throbbing, “It would be easier if I didn’t have such a splitting headache…” 

“Oh! I can fix that!” He moves you and sits up. “Here, it’ll just take a moment.” He takes your head in his hands and suddenly his eye starts to glow a brilliant blue. You can see blue mist emanating from his hands then a brilliant green glow. You flinched a moment when you feel your skin prickle then a pleasant warmth flooded your head. You sigh in relief as the pain dulls until all you can feel is a pleasant feeling pour over you, like you were suddenly floating in warm water. You slump against Sans as your body turns to jelly. 

“Is that better?” Sans asked as he wraps an arm around you. 

“Yeah, I feel great now, tha-“ You pause as the memories of the night before start flooding back and you feel your skin light on fire. You hide your face in his shoulder. “Oh jeez…I really said that…” 

He giggles to himself, “Yes, you did.”

“…I’ll just go jump off a cliff now.” You mumble before falling back onto the bed and pulling the blanket over your head. 

Sans pulled the blanket down to see your eyes, his smile made your heart race, “Well, I can hardly blame you, falling for such a handsome skeleton like me-oof!” You playfully smack him with a pillow. 

“Well if you weren’t so damn sweet and amazing.” You say then are suddenly smacked with a pillow yourself and you gasp. “Did you just-?”

He grins at you, “I just.”

Oh it’s on now.

You grab your pillow and the start of the fluffy, feathery assault starts as you and Sans playfully smack one another until your arms get tired and you flop onto your stomach in defeat. Damn, you didn’t get the chance to get to the gym yesterday since Papyrus kidnapped you and Sans…guess you’ll have to reschedule. Actually, now that you thought about it, you’ve been having to do that a lot lately.

You look up at Sans who is hugging the pillow and watching you curiously. You sigh, “Can I ask something Blue?”

“Of course!”

“…Why me?”

He looks confused for a moment then says, “Oh…” He sits up and looks up at the ceiling. “I guess it was the way you were shining that day you saved me. I’d noticed you a lot before that, your soul was such a pretty shade of purple that I couldn’t help looking, but you’d always been closed off, I was a little afraid to approach you…” He blushes and smiles fondly. “That day you saved me it was like I could see you, behind that mask you wore, and your soul was so bright and strong in that moment I felt like…I don’t know, really.”

You turn your head to look at him, “Confused? Overwhelmed?”

“I felt like my soul was responding to yours.” He says softly. “Like…like I was meant to be with you. I wanted to be closer to you out of instinct and at first I was really confused by that, but Papyrus explained that sometimes souls resonate with one another and bring you closer together, how people build friendships and whatnot. It’s…deeper than that though. We started bonding the moment you saved me, and throughout the time we’ve spent together I’ve come to understand that we’re bonding souls…in a very different sense.”

“What do you mean ‘different’?”

“Most of the time, a soul bond is made through time and builds into friendship…but with you it’s like our bond jumped over the friendship part.” He shifts a little awkwardly. “I didn’t want to act on my feelings or make you uncomfortable because I know you’re healing, your soul needed to mend, I wanted to help you build up your confidence and see how wonderful you really are before I made anything too obvious.”

You raise a brow at him, “Not too obvious, huh?”

He laughs, “I guess I wasn’t doing a very good job…” He hugs the pillow tighter. “That day at the arcade…I never told you what happened after you blacked out, did I?”

“Papyrus said you healed me?”

He looks at you, there’s a hint of shame in his eyes, “I did…but when the paramedics arrived I got a little hostile…”

“What do you mean?”

 

“_____...?” Sans calls to you and shakes you gently. “Hey…_____, don’t sleep yet! You have to…” He can see the blood pooling around his knees and looks at his hands. Its not just blood, it’s YOUR blood. Your life was draining onto the floor. Those men…THEY DID THIS. 

“Sans?” Papyrus’s voice echoed in his skull. “Sans, calm down-“

“WHERE DID THEY GO?” His voice was menacing and angry, a strange contrast to the tears streaming down his face. 

“Sans, you have to keep calm.” Papyrus said gently as he attempted to calm him.

He turned his attention back to you and his magic stirred frantically in his bones. He lifted you up and in one swift motion ripped the blade from your side and tossed it away from him as though it had tried to bite him. He pressed his forehead to yours and with all his strength engulfed you in his magic. The blood pouring from the wound stunted and was forced back as the wound attempted to close itself. 

The sound of sirens echoed in the mall, but they sounded far away from Sans, his only focus was on you and keeping you alive, no matter how exhausting using this amount of magic was. Then there were hands on you, and Sans snapped back to reality with a fury.

“Sir, we need-“

“DON’T. TOUCH. HER!” He snarled, eye glowing threateningly at the strangers reaching out for his human. HIS human. 

“Sans,” Papyrus put his hand on Sans’s skull gently. “let them do their job, she’ll be okay.”

He looked at his brother, for a moment Papyrus looked afraid of him, then it quickly turned to concern. He felt his magic dissipate almost instantly. He turned his head to the paramedic and with shaking hands held you out to them, “…I’m sorry…” He could hear the exhaustion in his own voice.

They took you and in moments you were on a gurney and being wheeled to the ambulance waiting outside. Sans turned his attention to the blood soaking his clothes and the floor. The eerie feeling that washed over him was uncanny and terrifying.

 

“After all that I managed to wash up and sleep. I used a lot of magic to make some monster food after, but Papyrus later admitted to eating most of what I made.” He frowns and glances at the door as though his brother was listening in. 

“…You…are incredible, Sans.” You say and stretch your body a bit, letting your joints pop. You feel embarrassed to have heard that much, but honestly it made you incredibly happy. Sans had not only saved but had also become protective over you. It was a feeling you weren’t familiar with…and you kinda loved it. 

Sans smiles, “I can tell you I was really happy when you got home! I still feel a little guilty for snapping at that paramedic though...”   
“You apologized and that’s what matters, right?” You wrap the blanket around you once again and snuggle under the covers. “So, kind of off topic but I wanted to ask about that date…”

Sans perks up, “What about it?”

“Was there somewhere in particular you wanted to take me?” You ask from your cocoon. 

“Yeah, there is somewhere I wanted to take you. Buuuut-!”

“I’ll just have to find out when I get there.”

“You’ll just have to-“ You both say in unison and Sans pauses to laugh. “Now you’re finishing my sentences!”

You snicker, “Not like I’ve heard that line a million times, you really like playing the mysterious card, don’t you?” 

He waves a hand, “I think of it more like… making it a pleasant surprise.” He gives you a cheeky grin. “You’ll love it, trust me!”

“Knowing you, I’m sure I will.”

Your phone suddenly goes off and you turn to grab it. It’s…that delivery boy’s number. You look up at Sans and he shrugs. You answer, “Hello?”

“Hey! It’s Kyle, just wanted to set up that meeting. My mom was about to wring my neck if I didn’t call.” He chuckles. “Would you be available today?”

You give Sans a ‘fuck my life’ look and say, “Uh, yeah. Sure, where at?”

“Awesome! How about at the McDonalds downtown? My mom and sister go there a lot so I thought it would be fitting. Can we meet up around two? Great! See you at two!” 

“Okay sounds go-and he hung up…” You roll your eyes and let out a groan. “I have to go home and get dressed, apparently my presence is needed by that kid and her mom so that they can thank me properly, though they really don’t need to.”

Sans crawls up beside you and puts an arm around your shoulders, “I’ll come with you, if you like!”

“You don’t have to, but I wouldn’t mind you tagging along.” You poke his ribs and grin when he squeaks. “Think we can dig our way home…?”

“Alphys should have shoveled down to the road by now and melted off any ice with fire magic, so we should be okay!” He chuckles and gets up. “We should get home anyway; your kitty needs food!”

Oh fuck, right! She’s gunna be unhappy with you if you don’t feed her soon. You rush out of bed and throw your jeans back on, “Let’s go get Papyrus and head out.”

 

The drive back was slow but when you managed to get home you were immediately in the kitchen putting food in Tilly’s bowl. Not two seconds later Sans is in the kitchen with a very happy cat in his arms. Though he’s a lot more comfortable holding her now, you can still see that nervous look in his eyes. He sets her down and she hungrily gobbles up her breakfast. 

“oh good, the house isn’t too cold.” Papyrus chuckles. “wouldn’t be a good thing to have a come home to a catcicle.”

You nod, “She’s a small portable furnace, you don’t have to worry too much about her.” You say and head to the door. “I’m gunna go take a quick shower.” 

“Okay! I’ll go shower in Papyrus’s bathroom!” Sans says and gives you a small wave as you exit the room. “See you in a few!”

You head upstairs and grab your clothes before rushing to the bathroom and turning on the shower. For a long moment you look at yourself in the mirror, you looked brighter today. You poke your cheek and realize how soft your skin was. You were becoming hyper aware of how pretty you looked and seeing your own reflection made a jolt of surprise run through you. Had you always looked like this? Why had you never noticed? You shake your head and undress. 

When you managed to get out of the shower and dressed you walk out and hear Papyrus talking on the phone, but his tone is different from his usual ‘Mettaton Talk’. You listen in. 

“-and there’s bound to be more. we’re still not sure what it is this organization is trying to do but Undyne seems to think it has something to do with soul power…yeah, all those kids taken were a pure colored or mixed soul with a similar trait. i did some research on it and it looks like they are gathering red souls…i’d keep watch over Chara, they’re in danger too.” He sighs. “i’ll be keeping a close eye on _____ as well…”

“_____, what are you-?” Sans asks but before he can finish you grab him and force your hand over his mouth. He blinks at you in confusion, but you hold a finger to your mouth to signal for silence and he nods. You move your hand and listen again. 

“…if my theory is correct, her sister had the trait as well. if I can track down…yeah, I know, she’d be furious with me…but it’s the only way to know for sure.”

Track down…? 

“…of course, i’ll let her know. see ya.” 

Sans looks at you and you’re practically grinding your teeth. You compose yourself and like before, that mask is back in place. Papyrus jumps a little when you walk in, “hey, have a nice-?”

“Who are you trying to track down?”

He seems surprised, “you know, it’s not very nice to eavesdrop.” He chuckles and a shiver runs down your spine. “It’s just a precaution but we need to confirm a little data so…i’m going to do some digging.”

“What are you planning to find?” You feel something angry and dark swimming in the pit of your stomach, but you keep it under control. 

“…evidence.”

Your teeth clench and you feel Sans take your hand in his, “Papyrus, you’re upsetting _____.”

“What kind of evidence do you need?” You ask, squeezing Sans’s hand to reassure you he’s there. 

“i have to confirm my theory, people with red souls are in the most danger but it’s mostly children…unfortunately now that you meddled in their affairs and stopped them from taking that little girl Toriel thinks they might come after you.” He runs a hand over his skull and sighs. 

“What does this have to do with my ‘family’?”

“…i did some digging already and found out that your sister’s body was never found.”

You feel a pang of something hollow and painful pierce your chest, “…Gabby…” You shake your head to force back the sudden wave of nausea. “What does she have to do with this?”

“i don’t really know yet, but we’re going to find out more soon enough. for now, Sans?”

“Yes?”

Papyrus smiled gently, “keep an eye on _____ while this is sorted out, okay? we don’t know what these people are capable of just yet…”

“Of course!” 

“If you need any information just ask…I’ll gladly help.” You say despite the growing sickness in your stomach. 

“Come on, _____, let’s head out and go meet that nice lady!” Sans gives you a reassuring smile and you almost instantly calm. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” You turn to leave when Papyrus stops you. 

“before you go, I want to tell you something about Sans’s magic in case something happens. Do you know what blue magic is?”

“No?” You admit.

He nods, “If you happen to be in a situation where there is blue magic, just remember…blue stop sign.”

“A…blue stop sign? So, I’m supposed to not move?”

He nods and shrugs, “see? you get it.” He chuckles. “i’ll ketchup with you guys later, i’ve got to mustard the courage to continue this research cause i’m dead tired.” He chuckles to himself. “go have a skele-ton of fun.”

“Wow, it’s been a hot minute since I’ve heard you crack a pun.” You say a little stunned. “I kind of missed them.”

He shrugs, “heh, thought it would lighten the mood.” He gives you both a small wave before turning to leave for his lab. 

 

While you’re driving the thought occurs to you, “So, is Papyrus like an undercover cop or something?”

Sans shakes his head, “Lady Toriel believes Papyrus has a good eye for this stuff, she hasn’t been wrong so far.” He looks at you and then down to your hand which was on the armrest beside you. He puts his hand over yours, “I’m going to promise you now, I’m going to protect you with my life.”

You glance at him, “Sure, and I’ll protect yours as well with mine.”

He frowns at you, “I was being serious, _____.”

“So was I.” 

He opens his mouth to say something but lets out a chuckle and turns back to watching out the window. You’re not sure if he took your statement seriously, but he looks happy to hear it. You were blushing again…

You pull into the parking lot, park, and turn off the car, “Wanna go to the gym after this?”

His eyes light up, “Sure! We’ll have to go home and change into something more appropriate after this, but that’s fine! It’ll be nice to get some exercise.”

“I have to agree.” You snicker to yourself as you hop out into the cold. 

“I haven’t been to the gym before, I usually just watch videos on the internet and follow along. It’s a lot of fun.” He giggles as he pulls open the door for you. “Ladies first.”

You roll your eyes with a laugh, “Such a gentleman.” You walk in and look around. It didn’t take long to spot the woman, her daughter, and that delivery boy named Kyle sitting in the corner by the door to the play place. You steel yourself and head over.

“Um…hi guys…” You say awkwardly. 

“Oh hey! Mom, it’s _____!” Kyle says excitedly. “Glad to see you’ve made it!”

You’re a little weirded out by his enthusiasm, “Y-Yeah.”

The mother gives you a gentle smile, “Why don’t you sit down?”

You take a seat at the table beside them and Sans sits beside you, “So, I hope your daughter didn’t get hurt during the scuffle…nobody told me anything so…”

“No, she’s fine. She was surprised and afraid but otherwise fine.” She pets her daughter’s hair. “Emilia, isn’t there something you want to say to miss _____?”

The little girl turns her soft brown eyes on you and smiles shyly, “Thank you miss _____...” She says before hiding her face in her mother’s arm. 

“My sister is a bit shy sometimes, but she’s very grateful for what you did.” Kyle says and he leans on his arm. “So, who’s your friend?”

Sans pipes up, “I’m the Magnificent Sans! I was the one who brought your sister back to your mom during the scuffle.”

“Hey man, that’s pretty awesome of you.” Kyle says, but you could hear a slight edge of disinterest to his voice. 

That irritated you. 

“So, _____, you hungry? I’ll buy.” Kyle gives you a charming smile. Oh, so that’s what he was on about… 

You give him a neutral look, “No thanks, I’ve got money, so I’ll buy it myself.” You say before getting to your feet. You smile at Sans, “You hungry?”

“I am, actually!” He gets up and you both head to the register to order your food. You glance at the family and can see Kyle glaring in your direction…more specifically, in Sans’s direction. You move so Sans is on the other side of you and away from his eyes. 

“_____?”

“I don’t like him.” You say as you pour over your options. “He gives me the creeps and he’s not hiding the fact he doesn’t like you.”

Sans’s eyes widen, “What? I’m sure you’re mistaken, _____! He was so nice a minute ago!”

An idea hits you, “You’re right, I must be imagining things.” You move a bit and kiss the top of Sans’s skull. He beams at you as his bones flush. 

“What was that for?”

“For being so optimistic.” You say with a smile. You glance back at the table and Kyle is now full on staring daggers. Typical…

“See?” You murmur, nodding your head towards the family and Sans peaks around you. 

His face falls a little, “Did I do something to upset him?”

“No, but I’m about to give him a piece of my mind…” You hiss.

That caught Sans’s attention, and you could see a slightly smug smile appear on his face, “Let’s just order our food.” He wraps an arm around your waist and gives you a devious smile. 

You snicker and wrap an arm around his shoulders. “Sounds good.”

When you get your food you both return to your table and start nibbling on your meal. Kyle watches you both, frowning a little all the while. The mother was giggling at Emilia who was eating her chicken nuggets like a starving chipmunk, you had to admit she was a really cute kid. 

“So, you two a thing?” Kyle asks nonchalantly. 

You feel your cheeks light up and you stuff a few fries into your mouth. Sans leans on the table and smiles at him, “It’s pretty new but yes, we are.”

“Yeah? You don’t find it a little odd?”

“Kyle!” His mother scolds. 

“What?” He chuckles, holding up his hands defensively. “I’m just curious! Its natural to be curious about them, right?”

Sans grins, “Loving _____ is as natural as breathing! Why would it be weird?”

You feel hot emotion hit you like a ton of bricks and you feel your eyes burn a little. You take a second to compose yourself, “It may be different from loving a human, but there’s so much love and consideration with monsters. They are incredible individuals, you could learn a lot from them.”

It was Sans’s turn to blush and look away. 

“But have you ever been with a human, before?” Kyle insists. 

This kid is getting on your nerves, and not in a good way either, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s any of your business who I’ve been with. I would very much like for you to not pry into that aspect of my life.”

His mother nods, “Kyle, you’re being very inappropriate today, what is the matter with you?” 

He puts an arm behind his head and laughs, “Sorry, you’re right that was incredibly invasive of me.” 

Something about the way he was looking at you suddenly made your skin crawl. On the outside he looked harmless and silly, but something about him was off. You couldn’t put your fingers on it, “It’s fine.” You wave him off. 

“Well, we should be heading out, I have to take Emilia here to the daycare. I have work in an hour. It was wonderful of you to come out here and meet with us.”

“Thank you for having me, it was very nice to meet you Mrs…um…” Oh fuck. You never asked for her name.

“You can call me Anne, sweetheart, it was wonderful to meet you and your boyfriend. I can’t thank you enough for what you did.” She pulls her daughter in close and smiles. “We’ll be taking it easy until this whole business with the police is dealt with.”

“I hope you guys stay safe.” You say as they get up to leave. 

“Bye bye.” Emilia says as she gives you a small wave. 

“See you around sometime.” Kyle says with a chuckle before following his mother. 

You were relieved when they left, you could finally breath normally. Sans turns his head to look at you, “That guy was unpleasant to be around! Asking such personal questions before establishing a friendship, it’s disgraceful!”

“I think he wanted more than friendship.” You say as you sip your milkshake. 

“You mean…he likes you too?” 

You glance at him and hold back a laugh at the annoyed look on his face, “Guys don’t typically nitpick like that unless they’re interested or jealous, at least in my own experiences.”

Sans pouts, “It doesn’t seem to work very well.”

“That’s because I’m not interested in him.” You laugh. 

He blushes again, “You’re too good for him anyway.”

You pat Sans’s shoulder and grin, “Stop being a jealous bean, we have the gym waiting for us.”

“I’m not a jealous bean!” Sans protests. “I just didn’t like the way he talked to you, is all. What we do is private!”

Leaning on your arm you look at him and let what he just said sink in, “What do we do exactly?”

That sent him into a frenzy, “Wait, no, I mean-what I meant to say-I mean-GAH!” He puts his face in his hands and made a loud groaning sound. “Stop laughing…” He mumbles out as you turn to stifle the laughter bubbling in your throat. 

“Sorry, that was just too cute for words.” You say and get up from the table. “Come on, we have a fun workout to do!”

 

You had on a black sports bra and a pair of black and white workout pants with a zebra print stripe down the outer thighs. You used a few bobby pins and a hair tie to pull your hair into a short ponytail. It wasn’t easy considering the length, but you managed. When you came out of your room to meet Sans in the living room he was standing beside the door with a blue sweatband around his skull, wristbands, and a white T-shirt with black shorts. 

“Ready?” You say as you grab your jacket. 

“Of cou-!” His eyes widen at you. “Wowie, you look great!”

Your skin pinkens and you shrug, “It’s just some workout clothes…”

“Nonesense! You look really pretty in dark colors.” He’s blushing heavily now. “Though your clothes are a lot more form fitting than I’m used to…”

You look down at yourself. Now you’re self-conscious, “Uh…should I change?”

“No!” He says quickly. “No, you look great! Sorry, I’m just…thinking out loud!” He laughs nervously and turns towards the door. “Let’s go!”

You pull on your jacket and grit your teeth at the gust of icy wind against your legs. Fucking hell, it was getting really cold and it wasn’t even 2pm, then again, the sun was once again hidden behind the clouds.   
At least nobody would be at the gym at this hour, so you both would most likely have the place to yourselves.

When you both get there, you walk in and immediately you’re in workout mode. You go to your locker and store your jacket and other belongings inside. Then you and Sans head in to get cracking. Sans watches you at first, trying to understand how the machines work before following your lead.

“What is this one called?”

“A treadmill.” You’re panting after fifteen minutes of jogging. “It builds muscle in your legs…though I have no idea what it’ll do for you.” You laugh breathlessly. 

“You’ve got a lot of stamina!” He looks impressed as he begins his run. He’s confused at first on how the buttons work then he figures out how to make the belt start moving. He’s walking at first but then turns it up until he’s literally sprinting. You have to stop and watch him. He’s moving really fast and showing no signs of slowing down. Damn, was that the benefit of not having muscles…or any internal organs being in the way? Good lord.

When Sans is done, he’s panting and grinning like he’s just itching to do more, and you’re not wrong. After an hour you’re exhausted, and Sans is still working with the equipment. You decide to just watch him. 

“Hey, Blue, you told me you were training to be a royal guardsman, right?”

“Yup!” 

You nod and cross your legs, “So, what was it like? What did you have to do?”

“Lots of training! Alphys put me through the wringer more times than I can count, she’s pretty incredible when she’s fired up!” He laughs. “It was long and tiring, but a lot of fun once I got some control of my magic…” His smile fades. “I never finished my training…and I never became a royal guard. I can’t really complain, I wasn’t cut out for-” His eyes widen, and he looks away. 

“For?”

“…Capturing humans…”

Right, they were collecting souls to open the barrier. “Doesn’t surprise me, you’re too kind for something like that anyway, but I’m sure all that training you did get paid off.” 

His smile returns, “It comes in handy every so often, I was surprised how fast I was compared to your self-defense class!”

“Yeah, you were widening eyes all over the place.” You snickered. 

He laughs, “It wasn’t surprising, but having so many people admiring me was…nice.” He fiddles with his wrist band. 

“I can imagine, you’re pretty incredible.” You say and lean against the wall behind you. “Not like us, humans aren’t as interesting…well, most of us anyway.”

“Well, if its any consolation, I think you’re pretty interesting. You’re closed off but behind that wall you’re really passionate! Your soul is unique, as is the case with all humans…but your is special.”

“Its not just because its purple, right?” 

He chuckles, “No, nothing so simple…but that has something to do with it…” 

You lean forward and smirk, “You know, you’ve seen my soul, but I haven’t seen yours.”

The dots in his eyes shrink and his smile wavers, “M-Mine? You don’t want to see mine! It’s nothing special…”

“Liar.” You say simply and he flinches. “You can’t tell me what I think is special or not.”

He looks around the gym warily, “I guess…I can show you…” He takes a deep breath and puts his hand over his ribs. You wince a little as the room is bathed in a bright white light, but there’s something about his soul…it has an aura around it, the same color as his magic. Blue magic. He holds it out in his hand, his face is burning cobalt as he exposes his entire being to you. 

“It’s…” You murmur. “So bright. It’s so pretty.” You’re mesmerized by it, it pulses with his magic and you’re overwhelmed with the urge to reach out and touch it. Sans pulls his hand back but not before your finger grazes it. The sensation under your touch you can only describe as warm jelly and static. 

Sans clamps a hand over his mouth and lets out a muffled whine. You, thinking you hurt him, jump to your feet and rush to him, “Oh shit! I’m sorry! I should’ve asked before I-” 

“N-No it’s fine…you have to be r-really careful with souls. They are sensitive and fragile…” He’s…he’s drooling. 

What the fuck did you just do to him? 

“Are you okay?”

He wipes his face and gives you a sheepish smile, “I’m fine, no harm done!” 

You’re not convinced but you leave it be, “Okay, so don’t touch the soul, got it.” You make a mental note and tuck it away. “Do you want to poke mine so we’re even?”

The reaction he gave was unexpected when his eyes widen and he looks at you up and down like you’d just grown a second head, “W-What?! No! I can’t do that to you! N-Not…not here anyway…” He mumbles the last bit before shaking his head vigorously. “It’s too intimate!” He squeaks and hides his face. “Oh golly, you shouldn’t go saying something like that like its nothing!”

You hold up your hands in defense, “Sorry I wasn’t aware it was such an intimate act.” You’re a little embarrassed. 

…That reaction before made sense now…

“Your soul is still really pretty…though I’m curious why it’s upside down.”

He composes himself, “That’s just the way monster souls are, our souls are all white too!”

“But yours had a blue aura around it, it wasn’t completely white.” 

“That’s…because of the determination in my body…” He looks at you and smiles sadly. “My father did a lot of…unsavory things to me growing up…” He starts to fiddle with his shirt. “Torture is how Papyrus would put it, but I can’t remember a lot of it, I’m surprised he remembers at all. I was injected with a small amount of determination, a very small dose, not more than a drop…” He looks ready to gag. “I just remember a lot of pain.”

Man, you were at the gym and getting onto some heavy topics… “Maybe we should continue this conversation at home, huh?”

He looks up at you gratefully, “Maybe some other time actually, remembering the details always makes me a little sick.”

“Let’s head home and forget about it. I’ll put on a movie too.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	10. Date! (part 1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I said I'd have it done yesterday but my fiance came down with the flu so I've been taking care of him <3
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support guys, it means a lot to me! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!~

You wake up to knocking at your door but before you can get up to answer the door opens and Sans walks in with a sunny smile and a plate in his hands. You’re starting to really like this breakfast in bed thing, and with the food Sans cooks you’re already sitting up with a growling stomach. 

“Hey.” You say as you rub the sleep out of your eyes. 

“Good morning _____! We have a full day ahead of us today!” He says melodically. “After you eat I’d suggest a hot shower and to get ready to go! We’ve got a date.” He says with a wink.

You take the plate, it’s piled with bacon and eggs with two pieces of buttered toast. “Looks yummy, thanks Blue.” You say before you dig in.  
He plops onto the bed by your feet and says it before you ask, “I already fed Tilly, so don’t worry about feeding her!” 

“So, can I have a hint on where we’re going?” You ask hopefully. 

He grins, “Nope, only that you will be blindfolded, and Papyrus will be dropping us off!” 

You raise a brow at him questioningly, “Uh…alrighty, should I be scared or excited?”

He shrugs, “I’d be prepared for both.” His grin doesn’t help. 

When you finally scarf down your breakfast, you hurry and get dressed, you’ll take a shower when you get home since you’re guessing there would be quite a bit of walking involved. Black skinny jeans and a white tank top would be your outfit of choice today, despite the cold you were in the mood for something a little different. Pulling on your favorite jacket you stuff a few lollipops into your hidden pocket, and you put on your snow boots. You’re unsure as to where you were going, but you knew if Sans was being this secretive you were in for a good time…at least that’s what you were hoping for.

Once you got down to the door you were unsurprised to find Sans and Papyrus waiting for you. You yawn and give a little “Morning” before Papyrus pulls out a blindfold and you heave a sigh. You let them blindfold you and in a matter of seconds you’re whisked out of the house and into the car. You’re forced to just listen to the humming of the car most of the drive but you’re not minding it in the slightest, it gave you time to think of where you’re going…yeah, you still had no idea.

Sans puts his hand on yours and you feel your cheeks redden, “You look nervous.” 

“I am, I have no idea where I’m going.” 

“well, this is going to be an adventure and a half.” Papyrus snickers. 

Your smile widens at the prospect and your mind starts to race. 

After fifteen minutes the car stops and Papyrus says, “you got it from here bro?”

“Yup! Trust me, teleporting inside is the easy part.” You’re pulled out of the car and Sans wraps an arm around you, “Ready?”

You nod eagerly and with a pop your feet are on something soft, and its not snow. The ground is familiar yet foreign to you as Sans takes your hand and with the other pulls the blindfold off. You’re disoriented for a second as your eyes adjust but when they do you’re looking around the room at lightning speed. You look up, there’s a tiny flittering light WAY up at the top of…was this a cave?

Were…were you in the Underground? 

NO FUCKING WAY! Your excited smile gets wider as you turn your gaze to Sans who was grinning back at you, “We’re in the Underground?! Holy shit, I’m actually here!” You cheer and you’re looking around the room like an excited kid. 

“When you’re ready I’ll take you through the ruins, but I’ll let you explore as we go!” He puts his hands in his pocket and looks up at the light above him. “You know, I remember coming here secretly as a kid and looking up at that tiny speck of light and wishing I could see the sun.”

You walk back to Sans and wrap him into a hug, “I bet seeing it for the first time must’ve been really amazing.”

He looks up at you and smiles, “It really was! I’d never seen something so beautiful in my life!” His smile turns to a sly grin. “Until I met you that is.”

You squeeze his face into your chest as your face burns, enjoying the sound of Sans’s muffled laughter for a bit until you release him and say, “Let’s go, I wanna see these ruins.”

“Sure thing! Let’s go!” He takes your hand and you both walk down a dim hallway and into a dark room. You’re squinting a bit to see but Sans chuckles and reassures you, “No worries, the fires down here are always lit so once we exit this room there will be plenty of light.”

You trust his words and as you get to the other side of the room you can see light flickering ahead down the hallway. He leads you through and you have to keep from screaming with delight. The walls are etched with runes; the beautiful deigns were slightly covered by thick vines and ivy. You can hear the trickle of water ahead along with various other fascinating sounds. This was more exciting than going to any theme park, you could actually explore this place without holding back!

“Some monsters preferred it down here and stayed behind, so don’t be too surprised if we run into a few along the way.” Sans says as he helps you across a spike trap. What the hell was the point of this trap? Or was it a puzzle? You did see the sign before it describing the way through, so you guessed it was a puzzle…or possibly just a trap disguised as a puzzle? Who the fuck knows?

“There’s a lot of puzzles and traps down here.” You muse as you both get to the other side. “What was the purpose of making so many?”

Sans leads you down a long hallway and says, “Well…at first it was to stop humans, slow them down until we could figure out a plan of action! Most humans that fell were children, save for one or two I believe…I honestly can’t recall much before Chara arrived.”

“How long were Monsters trapped underground?” 

“Toriel says its been a few thousand years, long enough for us and all magic to fade into myth.” As you go you take note of a few monsters hiding in shrubs and bouncing around traps. Sans waves at them as you pass. One reminds you of a frog and another an adorably shy pixie, they seem friendly enough.

“As embarrassing as it sounds, I believed in magic far before you all came to the surface. I saw it, or what I thought was magic. I now know humans can’t use magic the same way they did back before monsters were sealed away. It…makes me sad to think about sometimes.”

Sans nudges you, “Humans can use magic, just not as much as they used to. And don’t feel bad about us being down here, I had Papyrus and there are a lot of beautiful places to see down here! And besides, now that humans don’t have the same powerful magic as you used to, it makes it easier for us to live peacefully!”

A thought occurs to you, “Say, I don’t think I ever asked…what started the great war?”

“We monsters have the ability to absorb human souls, to take your entire being into ourselves and become god-like…” He turns a corner and up ahead is what looks like a dead tree. “It started because of a couple. The human died after an accident and the monster, mourning the loss, took his soul into her very being and became something incredible and powerful. They were finally together and would be that way forever, and the two were happy…”

“Let me guess, the other humans saw it as ‘blasphemy’ and attacked her?”

Sans nods as you approach what looks like a cottage, “It’s a bit edgy but I believe that’s what happened. Humans feared us because of it and declared war, or something like that. I wasn’t alive then, so I don’t really know what is truth or myth.” He leads you up a double staircase up to the cottage and you’re overwhelmed with how beautiful it is. “Anyway, this is Asgore’s house!” 

“Wow.” You breathe. There are flowers still growing everywhere around the house, plants and shrubs are planted lovingly around the yard as you walk towards the door. “Does he visit the house often? Someone’s been taking care of these.”

“Asgore comes from time to time to visit everyone and water his garden. It’s really pretty, don’t you think?” He opens the door and motions for you to walk in. “Ladies first.” 

Again, he’s being a gentleman and letting you walk in first, but you decide that’s not cutting it. You snatch him up, ignoring his surprised squeak, and walk into the house, “As much as I appreciate the gesture, I’m no ‘lady’. I’m a woman.” You say as you set him on his feet and put your hand on your hip. 

Sans grins, “A lovely lady.”

You look away and pout, “Am not…”

“Are too.” He snickers. 

“Whatever.” You huff and walk inside a bit. “Huh…is someone baking? It smells like cinnamon in here.”

“Someone there?” A voice bellows from what you assume is the kitchen. You let out a loud, “HOLY SHIT!” before hiding behind Sans. You could feel your pulse in your throat. Sans, much to your irritation, begins to laugh. 

“It’s just us, Asgore!” Sans announces. “Passing through the ruins to get to Snowdin!”

Asgore comes out of the kitchen as you straighten up, “Ah, wonderful to see you both.” Oh lord, his beard has flour stuck in it and he’s looking like something exploded on him. “You’re right on time, I just finished a cinnamon butterscotch pie.”

Your stomach involuntarily growls at the idea of pie and Sans looks back at you, “Was that your stomach?”

“NO!” You quickly say and look to Asgore. “I’d love a piece, thanks.” Damn your weakness for sweets!

“Would you like some tea as well?” He says as he turns back towards the kitchen. 

“Sure, sounds lovely.” You say as you follow Sans to a dining table and sit down. Sans takes out his phone and begins to fiddle with something as you both wait. You look around the house curiously, taking in the multitude of golden flowers and lovely gilded picture frames with images of Asgore and his family…then one catches your eye. 

“Did Asgore and Toriel have another kid?”

“Two, actually, before Chara.” Asgore says as he enters the room once more with three plates of pie and a tray of tea cups. “We lost both of them unfortunately.”

Oh shit oh shit oh shit, “I’m so sorry to hear that…” 

“It was a very long time ago.” He says solemnly then smiles. “I am happy to have Chara, they have been kind and generous to everyone they meet, and I couldn’t ask for more.” 

That, at least, warmed your heart to hear. Chara was a really lucky kid to have such loving family members surrounding them. Your chest throbbed a moment before it was replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling as Sans took your hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. You picked up your fork and took a bite of the pie before you. You were, for lack of a better term, blown away by the sweet and savory taste, it had a creamy and soft texture coupled with a slight chew of the crust. You were never a fan of butterscotch, but damn if Asgore wasn’t about to convert you with this pie. 

“So, are you showing Miss _____ around the Underground?” Asgore asks before taking a long sip of his tea. 

“Yes! We’re on a date.” Sans says proudly and you squeeze his hand gently. “I thought she might like to see it.”

“A date? Goodness, forgive me for intruding on your time together.” Asgore chuckles. “When you’re both finished, I will escort you both on your way.”

“Thanks.” You and Sans say in unison. You give one another a smile and Asgore’s eyes light up a little. “Ah to be young again.” He says softly with a laugh.

When you were all finished with your pie and tea, which was incredible by the way, you and Sans are led down a long corridor and to a large stone door. When you approach Asgore pulls the handles and you’re met with a winter wonderland. You have to take a moment to realize you were still Underground…but how was there snow?

“Whoa…it snows underground?” You muse as you and Sans walk out into the first bit of snow. 

“Yeah! Pretty cool, huh?” He gives you a big grin. 

You kneel down and touch the snow, it’s soft and powdery, cold to the touch, it’s definitely snow. How is that scientifically possible? Was this to do with magic or was this an unknown chemical phenomenon? The possibilities were pretty endless when monsters were involved, but it was fascinating either way. You straighten up and dust the powder off your hands, “It’s incredible to be honest.”

“I will leave you to your date, be careful around Waterfall, little ones. There was a cave in somewhere inside, so be mindful of your surroundings.” Asgore says before turning back inside. 

With that you’re both alone. You, guessing it’s time to get a move on, start walking down the path, “Once we get to Snowdin we can stop off at my old house and warm up! Muffet’s is closed so the monsters that stayed opened a little diner but I’m not fond of what they serve, it’s too greasy.” He shudders a little then points to his backpack. “I have a bunch of food, snacks, and drinks if we get hungry, it’ll be a long walk from here!”

You’re honestly just happy to be able to stretch your legs and explore, “Sounds good, lead the way.”

Heading down the snowy path you can see there’s a…something ahead. When you get closer you notice it’s an awkwardly spaced barricade. You look at Sans who is looking at it fondly, “Did you make this?” You ask curiously. 

“Mhm, just before Chara came.” He runs his hand over the wood before moving on ahead. “A-Anyway, let’s continue.” He walks over the bridge and you follow close behind. Before you finish the bridge, you happen to look over the edge and your stomach drops at the dark pit beneath you. You are swift getting your ass across. 

Further down the path you see what looks like a cardboard box house covered in snow with a half-buried lamp in front of it. You raise your brow questioningly and Sans is happy to answer the quiet question, “This is Papyrus’s sentry station, it’s still as much of an eyesore as it was when he made it.” He sighs and chuckles to himself. “Mine is further down the road.”

You kneel and poke the lamp, “And…why is there a random lamp here? And why is it so big?”

Sans snickers to himself, grinning to himself at a distant memory, “One of Papyrus’s jokes.”

Honestly, you couldn’t understand the joke behind a random oversized lamp lying in the snow, but you decided that you probably never would. You get to your feet and continue walking along the path, Sans pointing out several odd but interesting things around the snowy landscape. Honestly you were in a trance of bliss. You couldn’t remember a time you were this happy just walking around.

All thanks to Sans.

You happened upon a few broken down puzzles that Sans seemed disappointed about but as you continued you discovered a large oddly solid snowball. Curious you give it a nudge and it rolls away and bounces around the edges of the icy path its on. You look at Sans and he gasps, looking just as excited as you. 

“What is this for?” You ask and push it again. Oh shit, it’s shrinking!

“You have to get it to the end of the path as fast as you can and into the hole at the end. When you do you get some gold depending on your rank!” Sans says excitedly. “Wait for it to appear back at the start before pushing it, you’ll want it to be at its largest size!”

You let it shrink into nothing and turn around to see its back in the spot it was before. You decide you’re getting that prize if it fucking kills you, you don’t know why you want it but you do and that’s all there was to it. You pull off your jacket and hand it to Sans, “Hold this.” You say and crack your knuckles, making Sans wince, and put your hands on the ball of ice. 

Your desire to get the ball into the hole and win the gold fills you with DETERMINATION. 

It takes a moment of careful concentration but soon you’re moving on the ice like a rocket, rolling the ball quickly and efficiently along the path before sliding on the ice and losing your grip on it. You’re quick to recover as you use the sliding to your advantage and kick the ball towards the goal. It rolls and hits the goal dead center and a little red flag comes up from the hole. You feel like your legs turned to jelly but you get to your feet and wipe the snow off your pants. 

“Wowie! You got a red flag! You were moving so fluidly and efficiently, you really are something special, _____!” Sans cheers and heads to collect your prize for you. “You got the biggest prize too!”

“How much gold did I win?” You ask as you move to stand beside him. 

“Fifty gold!”

Holy shit, that was a lot of gold! “Wow…that’s really awesome, this game is pretty fun!” You take your jacket back and wrap up. You feel an odd chill and look down to see your pantlegs are wet and you groan. “Shit…we should get somewhere dry soon or I’ll end up becoming a human popcicle...”

Sans nods, “I forgot humans are susceptible to temperature, my apologies! I’ll get us to Snowdin quickly!” He grabs you and you’re suddenly in his arms. 

“Holy-wait a second-SANS!” You yell out as he takes off back onto the path. You cling to him tightly pressing your face close to his neck as you attempt to calm the sudden nervous jitters in your stomach. You were going to die at the speed he was going. 

Then you stop. You look up and see why, “We’re here!” Sans sets you on your feet and your eyes widen. It was like Christmas town, it even had a huge Christmas tree in the center of town. 

You glance at Sans, “Did you teleport here?”

He grins, “You have to ask?”

Fair point. Sans sets you on your feet and you wobble a bit. Teleporting was really disorienting sometimes. You turn your attention to the shop to your left and peek in through the glass, “This town is adorable.” You mumble aloud before turning your attention to the Inn a little further down. There were a lot of monsters and surprisingly even a few humans coming and going. “This become a tourist hotspot?”

Sans shrugs, “I suppose people were very curious about it after our arrival. I can hardly blame them though, it’s a very beautiful place!”

“I’d have to agree.” You say as you look around at the bustling homes, the people coming and going from the Inn and shop, and the…uh… “Is the library misspelled on purpose?”

“You know, I’ve always wondered that too.” Sans admits as he looks in the windows. “Our entire history is kept here! If you ever feel the need to know more, you can read more at the Librarby!”

You can’t help the giggle that rises up in your throat, “It sounds funnier when you say it out loud.” 

He takes your hand and leads up further down the path past a few houses to a cute two-story house covered in snow and Christmas lights. You look at it for a moment, curious why Sans found this particular house interesting, “Sans?”

“This is my house.” He says then gives you a shy smile. “It’s been a while, I felt a little emotional.” He wipes his eyes a bit then puts his hands on his hips with a wide grin. “Let’s get you dried off and warmed up!”

So, this was their old house? Honestly, it was totally them, you couldn’t deny that at all.  
Sans pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the front door. It swings open with a slight creak and you’re met with an already lit up home. The heater was on too. Oh hell yeah, it was toasty and warm in there! You hastily rush in and breathe a sigh of relief as the numbness in your legs and hands starts to fade into a slight burning as blood flow returned. 

“Looks like Papyrus left the heater on for us, that was sweet of him!” Sans says as he heads to the stairs. “I’ll go grab you something to change into! Feel free to look around!” And he’s up the stairs and down the hall in two seconds. 

This was your opportunity to look around at the house where Sans and Papyrus lived before coming to the surface. It was cozy but god the color scheme was intense. Purple and blue striped carpet and sea blue walls? Yeah, this was definitely their house alright. You peak into the kitchen and see it’s actually a lot cuter than you’d been expecting. There’s even a picture of a spaghetti taco framed above the stove…

Why a spaghetti taco…?

“I found some shorts you can wear!” You hear Sans yell from the balcony above. “I hope they fit, your h-hips are a little wider than mine…” He says awkwardly as he approaches you and holds out the shorts for you to take. 

“You callin’ me fat?” You ask, taking the shorts from his hand with a grin. 

His face turns to horror, “W-What!? No! Not at all! You have very lovely hips! Very-uh, I mean your figure is-! Oh golly…why are you laughing!” Sans pouts at you as you double over. 

“I’m sorry, that reaction was so good!” You wheeze. “I love when you make that face sometimes.”

He blushes and folds his arms, “W-Well I love all of you and your expressions.”

…did your heart just explode? Pretty sure your heart just exploded. “D-Do you?”

He nods, “What’s not to love? You’re funny and cute, your smile is adorable, and your laugh makes my soul do these summersaults…” His eyes widen and he puts a hand on his ribs. “O-Oh golly…” He glances at you warily. 

You’re speechless for a second, “Was…that a confession?”

He looks away quickly, “W-Well um-! I…I uh…yes! No? I just…I want to make sure you’re okay before… and I know we put on an act to scare off that guy the other day but…” He puts his hands over his eyes. “I just…”

You put your hands on his shoulders and you give him a gentle smile, “I love you too, Blue.” You really did, and even though there was a small shadow of doubt lingering in your heart, you pushed it away with as much force as possible. 

His eyes locked on yours, and for a moment you both just looked at one another. His eyes welled with tears and his smile grew wide and watery, “You do?”

“I’m honestly surprised you felt the same way…well…actually I’m not, I’m not sure why I said that.” You laugh a bit. 

“Wait, how long have you felt this way?” He suddenly gasps. 

You shrug, “I don’t know…a few weeks? It was more apparent the night I got home from the hospital, I thought you were going to kiss me.”

“W-Wait, you mean I could’ve…I could’ve kissed you and you would’ve been fine with it?” His face turns cobalt and a giggle escapes him as you nod. “I wanted to but I thought I was rushing things! _____! We could’ve been dating this whole time!?”

You laugh, “Yup. If it’s any consolation, Blue, we can just start now.”

He takes a step back and puts his fist to his chest with a determined grin, “Then let’s make it official! From today on, I, Sans the Magnificent, vow to be the best boyfriend possible! I will shower you in kisses every morning, cook wonderful meals for you, comfort and love you unconditionally until the day I die!”

Did you get into a relationship or did you just get married? You smile and put a hand on your hip, “Sounds good to me, but all I want is for you to be yourself. And I’ll surprise you with a few meals once I learn how to cook properly…” You gently scratch the back of your head. “I can’t promise I’ll be the best girlfriend ever because I’ve never had any experience, but…I know that I care about you a lot, so…I guess I’m winging it.”

Sans hugs you and you’re quick to hug him back, “You should probably go change now before you catch a cold.” He chuckles into your shoulder. 

Oh right…eh, you’ll live.


	11. Hey Readers!

Hey guys, sorry to get your hopes up, this is, unfortunately, not a new chapter. I thought it would be best to let everyone know this next chapter will be a little late. I've been REALLY busy taking care of my fiance who's illness progressed into bronchitis...and I woke up this morning with a high fever and a violent cough. I'll be taking time to fully recover and will be back as soon as I get better! 

I hope everyone had a lovely Valentines day, and if you don't celebrate, I hope you still had a wonderful day! 

Thank you for understanding...I had this chapter planned out already so it shouldn't be too long! 


	12. Date! (part 2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm really sorry for the wait I'm still really sick but I was able to get this much out. I'm changing it to 3 parts, the next chapter will be a little longer hopefully!
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support guys, I'm really thankful... <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Before Sans, if someone had asked you out, you would’ve turned and walked away in an instant…but right now, as Sans shared his sandwich and giggled with you as you attempted to lick away the mustard on your cheek, you found yourself in a whole new light. How was it that one sweet skeleton monster could change your entire outlook on life? You had been, in simple terms, a complete and utter asshole. You were distant, lonely, full of self-hatred, you had nobody to call a friend, and all family that mattered to you was gone. Your mother, as much as you wish she had gone to rot in prison with your father, was currently sitting in a padded cell with only herself to blame. 

And here you were, in the one place you’ve always wanted to be with someone you loved dearly who, to your relief, loved you back. Life seemed livable again, days didn’t blend together or seem dark and gloomy, colors seemed more vivid, and you’re pretty sure you were waking up every morning excited to see your favorite monster. For the first time in your life, you were truly happy. 

“Are you all warmed up? Your pants should be dry now if you want to continue! Though I don’t think it would matter much since we’re going through Waterfall next.” He chuckles to himself. “I just don’t want you getting sick.” He blushes a bit. “I mean, if you do, I’d take good care of you!”

You pat his head affectionately, “Thanks, but I should be fine. I don’t get sick too easily, I just didn’t want to risk hypothermia.” 

Sans scoots a little closer to you and leans on you, “If you ever get cold you can hug me, I’m plenty warm!” 

There’s a sudden rumble and the ground shakes slightly, making both you and Sans tense up a degree. You look at one another in confusion as it settles, “Was that an earthquake?”

Sans nods, “They’re normally not common but as far as I can tell they’ve been happening a lot lately…” He stands up and puts a hand on his hip. “Hopefully things will settle down soon.”

You get to your feet and stretch a little, “Well, I think I’m going to go change back into my pants so we can get going. I’m excited to see the rest of the Underground.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for you here!”

Luckily your pants were completely dry now and warmer than before. You were pretty grateful the dryer in the house was still working considering nobody lived here now. When you were ready you follow Sans out into the cold again and he turns to you, “Did you want to see more of Snowdin or were you ready to move further inside?”

“I REALLY want to look at the town more, but we can always do that another time.” You say, though you really didn’t want to leave yet, your curiosity was killing you. You’d heard about Waterfall and you were ready to see it. “We’ll come back and I can check out that ‘librarby’.” 

Sans laughs softly and links his hand with yours, “Then let’s go!”

He leads you through a slightly misty space and to what looks like another cave mouth. From here you can hear the distant roar of water and your pace quickens a bit until you’re the one practically dragging Sans behind you. You’re excited like a kid at an amusement park. When you both get inside your first notice is the temperature difference. Its not warm by any means, but you’re not freezing anymore, so that was a plus. The second thing you notice is the walls, at first in a few spots, have crystals covering them. 

Your eyes widen and you slow your pace to take it in. Sans leans in to whisper, “Look up.”

You do, and your mouth pops open. The ceiling is covered in vibrantly colored crystals that were shining and sparkling like stars above you. It was absolutely incredible to see, they were bright against the darkness of the rock they were embedded in and they glowed like a pulse, as if each stone was breathing. You were starstruck. Sans, who was watching your reaction, grinned to himself and began leading you through the area. 

“This place is…I can’t even describe it well enough, it’s just beautiful.” You can hear your voice echo around you and at first you think it’s the cave but when you finally tear your eyes from the ceiling you see the glowing flowers and mushrooms lining the cave floor. That’s when you hear it. The flowers were whispering. 

That wasn’t creepy at all.

“Is that a normal thing with the flowers down here?” You ask warily. 

“Those are echo flowers!” Sans says and the flowers begin to echo his words softly. “They repeat anything they hear, and sometimes they will even repeat things they heard a long time ago. These flowers are a mystery, but they’re pretty cool!”

“Yeah, I’ve never heard of flowers that could mimic voices, that’s really awesome.” You kneel down and examine the flower closely. “You’re a very pretty flower, and really beautiful shade of blue.”

Sans kneels down to look at the flower and you both share a look when the flower echos ‘you’re very pretty…flower…really beautiful…’ 

“Aww, it called you beautiful!” Sans giggles as your cheeks redden. 

You roll your eyes a little as you straighten up and dust off the knees of your pants, “A sweet talking flower…” You laugh a little to yourself and help Sans to his feet. 

“Oh! Check this out!” Sans says quickly and walks over to one of the glowing mushrooms. He leans down and pokes the mushroom. It lets out a squeak like a dog toy before its light goes out and the cave darkens a bit. He pokes it again and its light comes back. 

“That’s so weird.” You giggle as he begins to rapidly poke the mushroom, causing a series of squeaks that are then echoed by the flowers around it so you’re both surrounded by loud squeaking. You can’t help laughing, it just sounds ridiculous. 

And now the flowers are echoing your laughter. Creepy!

Sans straightens up and holds out his hand for you, “Want to see the waterfalls?”

You feel your head snap to him and your smile goes wide, “Yes please!” Wow, you had zero control of yourself today, but judging by how happy Sans looked, your reactions were meeting his standards. If not more so. You quickly grab his hand and you both start walking further inside. Your eyes are once again drawn to the crystals around you. It was really something special. 

When you both walk out of the cave mouth you’re suddenly standing in a huge room full of waterfalls, bridges, and crystals. Mushrooms and echo flowers were settled on ledges around the cave walls and you were mesmerized by the harmonic sound of the waterfalls crashing down into a dark abyss below. This was like stepping into another world. 

The air was moist and you could feel a few sprinkles of water on your face as you both walked. You were still mesmerized when Sans stops you, “Oh…I guess this is what Asgore meant when he mentioned a cave in.” 

The bridge was damaged but fixed temporarily with planks and…was that duct tape? Please say that wasn’t duct tape…

“Oh wow, I wouldn’t have ever thought of using duct tape!” Sans says enthusiastically.

God damn it…

You look at it warily as Sans starts to walk across, “Sans, I don’t want to walk across this…” You admit sheepishly. “I know it’s probably fine but I’m not good with heights and the idea of falling into that darkness down there is making me REALLY not want to.” 

He pauses and turns, “Would you like me to walk you across?”

…Shit… “N-No, I’m…I’ll be fine, just um…” You stammer out as you attempt to calm your nerves. You take a step onto the planks and feel the weight shift slightly, making you freeze in place. It’s taking all your willpower not to sprint over this bitch. You snake your way across a few inches at a time while trying your hardest not to look down. 

And then everything fucking sucks. 

The cave trembles a moment, knocking a piece of loose rock past you, making your balance shift slightly as you scramble to right yourself, “We should move a little faster, it might be dangerous to be on this bridge right now with the earth quakes!” Sans shouts. 

He didn’t have to tell you twice, you were practically running at this point. You throw your shaking ass to the other side and practically kiss the ground. Fuck that bridge. You feel adrenaline coursing through you as you give Sans a shaky thumbs up, “I’m good!”

“Really? Cause you’re a lot more pale than usual, would you like to sit down for a bit?” Sans asks warily. 

“I’m good, no worries.” You reassure him as you shake your hands to get the trembling to stop. He looks unconvinced but shakes his head a bit and chuckles. You let him lead you both forward and that’s when you come to an area with a large patch of tall grass. “Whoa, this is really thick.” You say as you and Sans push yourselves through. “This grass is weird, it’s thicker and kinda reminds me a little of seaweed.”

“Kids sometimes came here to play hide and seek, it always looked like a lot of fun!” Sans says fondly as he takes your hand and pulls you out of the grass. “Not that I ever got to play much.”

“Why is that?”

“Our dad wasn’t fond of anything considered fun. He was a scientist, a very powerful monster, and a no-nonsense kind of person…” Sans sighs. “He didn’t like us playing with other kids, said we were ‘wasting our potential’ and that ‘it’s a complete waste of time’. Sue that, I wanna play games and have fun!”

“Your dad sounds like a buzz kill.” You admit. “But hard work is also just as important as having fun.”

He shrugs, “I guess, but there’s a limit.” He squeezes your hand gently. “Paps and I never had a steady childhood. I couldn’t control the power dad forced on me, but he up and disappeared before I could learn how to control it! Now I’m stuck trying to suppress it more than anything…”

It may not have been a good idea, but maybe it was just what Sans needed, “Why don’t we let loose somewhere?” You suggest. “Suppressing an issue won’t make it go away or get better, sometimes you have to just…let it out?”

He looks hopeful, “You think that would be okay?”

You’re suddenly really excited, since knowing him you’ve become increasingly curious about his base magic, the magic he uses that’s akin to him and him alone. You’ve seen his healing magic, but you were SO ready to see a little carnage, and even more so to see it come from Sans. “Yeah, I mean, why not?”

Sans mauls it over for a while then nods, “Okay, I guess that would be fine! Let’s go!”

You both walk down the large cavernous corridor until you come to what looks like flowers growing in a row and some water blocking your path. From the looks of it, it’s pretty deep. You give Sans a look and he holds up a finger signaling for you to hold on. You wait patiently as he pulls one of the flowers up from the ground and approaches the water. He kneels and places the flower into the water before pushing it over to the other side. He repeats this until all of the flowers are in the water. Your eyes widen as the flowers suddenly bloom, creating a path for you both to walk across. “Pretty clever puzzle, huh?”

“That was a puzzle? It was more like watching you perform a miracle.” You laugh as you both steadily walk across. Not far up you both come into a large room with more flowers inside. That’s when Sans stops you. 

“Okay, here should be fine!” He says and takes off the backpack and his jacket, placing them both off in a corner before turning to you, “Now then…” He turns and lets his magic flare in his eye before a blue aura engulfs his body. He centers the energy at his fingertips and with one quick motion of his body, a large jagged bone shot up through the ground and pierced the ceiling. The movement reminded you a little of martial arts. He moved to the other side, letting the bone disappear as three smaller ones come up in three different heights. 

“It makes sense that your attacks would be bone based, though I have to admit it’s really cool.” Your chest warms when he gives you a relieved smile.

“Thank you!” He says proudly and continues showing off his power. It makes you happy to see he’s comfortable, you know this has been bothering him for a long time but seeing him let go of his worry made you feel a little elated. Seeing someone you love be free…it was wonderful to watch. 

He’s playing with bone magic when you notice something a little off about the way he’s moving. It had gone from a few bones thrown around to actual attacks. It takes you a moment to realize he looks lost, gritting his teeth as his eye flares up more violently, a barrage of dagger-like bones appearing around him. He turns to the wall furthest from you and fires them in rapid succession, causing the stone wall to chip away a little at a time. You feel tense now, something didn’t seem right with the way he was moving. Was this what he meant by losing control? Using his magic to its full power would cause him to lose himself to it? It would make sense why he feared it, but what you didn’t realize before was that it wasn’t just fear of losing himself to it, it was hurting the people around him because of his lack of control…

Oh Sans…

“Hey, I think that’s enough for now, yeah?” You say gently but your words didn’t reach him.  
That’s when he lets out a loud and strained cry, the light in his eye began flickering a brilliant blue and gold as his magic grew violent. You watch in awe as his attacks get faster, more violent, more destructive until finally he does something you didn’t expect. A giant skull appears beside him…and then another, and another…and…holy shit…

“Sans?!” You yell as the mouths open up and pure energy shoots out in a devastating blast. You let out a shriek as rocks and debris fly past you and you’re forced to duck and cover. You hit the ground, holding your arms over your head as pebbles and dirt pelt you and the ground around you. Fucking hell, what was that!? When it quiets down you peak up to see Sans sitting and staring at the ground. You’re quick to scramble to him. “Sans? Are you alright?”

He looks up at you and he looks lost, like he has no idea where he is or why he’s there, but after a long moment of you temporarily freaking the fuck out he blinks at you and reaches up to touch your cheek, “I lost control…didn’t I?”

“Yeah…” You admit and he slumps against you. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that…”

You shake your head and wrap him into the tightest hug you could, “Don’t, it’s my fault for asking you to do something like that knowing you couldn’t control it…I thought it would help but I think I made things worse…”

“No, it’s okay, as long as you’re not hurt.” He pulls back to give you a weak smile. “I was worried you’d be afraid of me if you saw what I’m capable of. Gaster Blaster’s are incredibly powerful, but they take a lot out of me…” He admits and gives a yawn. “My special attack is a bit more destructive but we’re lucky I didn’t cause a cave in with what little I used.”

…Did that mean that wasn’t the most powerful attack he had? Fuck…Chara must’ve had one hell of an ass kicking. 

“Can you stand?” You’re unsure if he’s injured or not, better to be safe than sorry.

“Yeah, I should be fine.” He attempts to get to his feet but lets out a small whine and immediately sits back down. “…I’m not fine…”

“What’s wrong?” 

He reaches down to grab his pantleg and pulls it up to reveal several fractures from his ankle to mid shin. Those look painful… “I must’ve gotten struck with a rock during the blast…cripes…”

“Are you in a lot of pain?” 

“Yeah…but it’s okay, my pain tolerance is really high so it’s not too bad!”

You’re unconvinced, it looks really painful and he’s starting to sweat, “I know, but that’s still really painful isn’t it?”

“N-Not at all! I’ll be okay after I heal myself!” He gives you a weak smile and turns to his leg. His fingertips give off a few sparks of blue light then fizzle out. His face turns to one of worry, “…That’s a problem…”

“What?”

Sans looks back at you, “I can’t use any magic…”

…What? WHAT?! “What do you mean you can’t use any magic?!”

He holds up his hands, wincing a little at the sharpness of your tone, “I think I overdid it…my arms feel weak and my head is fuzzy…I can’t heal myself.”

“What about the food in your backpack?”

He shakes his head, “Not monster food…”

You hiss under your breath and look at the route you came from, “I’ll go back and get help from Snowdin.”

“You can’t…after ten minutes the flower puzzle resets. We’ll have to just walk to Undyne’s lab. It’s in Hotland and a good distance walk, but we can make it!”

“You can’t walk, remember?” You point out then get to your feet. “Looks like I’ll have to carry you.” You grab Sans’s jacket and backpack and return to his side. You look at his injured leg and realize it needs to be bandaged…but what can you use? You look down and sigh. Might as well… You hand Sans his things then shrug off your jacket and grab the hem of your tanktop. 

“_____ what are you-WAH! Why are you undressing?!” Sans suddenly squeaks and quickly covers his eyes. 

You had a sports bra on underneath since Sans did mention you both would be doing a lot of walking, “I need to wrap your leg and I’ve got nothing else I can use, besides, I’m wearing a sports bra you dork.” You snicker a bit when he peaks back at you. 

“I know we’re dating now but seeing you undressing is still too…oh golly…” He slaps his cheekbones gently with both hands and shakes his head. “I can’t be having those kinds of thoughts.”

You grin, “What kind of thoughts are ‘those’ kind of thoughts?”

“NOTHING!” He says so quickly and loudly you jump a little. “That’s n-not important!”

You tear your shirt and begin to wrap his leg, “Do you get those thoughts often?”

He looks so embarrassed you’re having trouble keeping yourself from laughing, “…More than I want to admit…”

You feel your cheeks start to burn as that sinks in, “Oh…”

Sans just stares down at his lap, pouting a little. When you finish wrapping his leg you tie it and lean back to view your handiwork, “Not too tight?”

“No, you did a good job!” He assures you, his smile returning. “Thank you.”

You shrug, “No problem Blue, as long as you’re okay.” You get his backpack on his shoulders and tie his jacket around his waist before hoisting him onto your back. You tie your jacket around him and your waist in a sort of sling so you can carry him and keep your arms free. Who knew what was in store for you?

“You comfortable?” You ask as he leans his head on your shoulder. 

He gives a little nod, “Yeah, I’m okay now…I’m just embarrassed you have to carry me…”

“Don’t be, you’re injured. I’m not going to leave you here and you can’t walk.” You start walking and head through the tunnels. “And it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve carried you because of an injury.”

“You’re right.” Sans realizes and hugs you, pressing his forehead to the back of your head. “I’m lucky to have someone like you.”

His breath hits the back of your neck; you feel goosebumps break out over your skin and you involuntarily shiver. Sans peaks over your shoulder at your face, “Are you cold?”

“N-No, I’m fine!” You say and continue walking quickly down the path. You can feel your face burning up to the tip of your ears. You were becoming increasingly aware how much you kinda liked that sensation…

Oh boy…

As you come around a bend in the road you see a couple of boards nailed together and floating on the edge of some very dark water. You approach it and you’re immediately uncomfortable with the fact it’s the only way across. You step onto it with a little coaxing from Sans and it moves on its own. You somehow keep your balance as you ‘sail’ over the water. When you get to the other side you step off and take a deep breath. 

“The Underground is a lot more intense than I’d realized. It’s beautiful, don’t get me wrong, but some of these puzzles and traps are giving me SUCH anxiety.” 

Sans nods, “Well they were meant to trap or slow down humans, so it’s not surprising you’re having a little difficulty, but don’t worry! I’m with you so you don’t have to solve them alone!” 

You walk into a long hallway filled with water, luckily there’s a rickety bridge crossing through it. If you’re lucky none of the wood was rotting, and if you were unlucky you’d be wading through the water with an injured skeleton on your back... As you walk through you see several holes in the wood and Sans pipes up. 

“Chara told me about this, Alphys was throwing axes from the ledge over there as they attempted to capture them. I remember trying to convince Alphys that Chara was just a kid but she got mad and went after them. Though it started out as Alphys trying to capture Chara, they became very close friends shortly after. I’m very grateful for that.”

You know Sans is afraid of Chara, but you admire how happy he is that they made it through the Underground safely. You were unsure if you could be so forgiving…but Sans was making you want to be that kind of person, the kind that could forgive others for their wrongdoings. Maybe…you could even visit your mother at the hospital. It made you sick to think of seeing her again after so many years, but if Sans could live through something so horrific and still find the ability to forgive, perhaps you could too?

“What’re you thinking about?” Sans asks, noticing you lost in thought. 

“Maybe sometime soon I…I can visit my mother.” You say but your voice is a little shaky. “I don’t want to, but…maybe it’s time for me to put everything behind me?”

He looks surprised, “Your mother? Papyrus told me your father was in prison and your mother is in a-“

“Mental hospital…yeah…” You listen to your footsteps echo around you before saying. “She…believes I’m a demon. The last time I saw her she called me a ‘monster’ and that I should’ve died instead of Gabby…” You heave a sigh. “I know she didn’t mean it, but it still hurt to hear it.”

Sans frowns, a little irritated at the idea of someone saying something so horrible to you, “Then…why would you want to visit her?”

“Because I think if I can forgive her, I can start to forgive myself for what happened.” You admit. “If you can forgive Chara for what they’d done, maybe I can forgive her…and myself.”

“I think that’s very noble of you.” He murmurs honestly. “I’ll be with you all the way.”

Your heart swells with joy, “Thanks, Blue.”

You walk through tall grass on the other side of the hallway, it’s tall just like before and almost twice as thick. You’re uncomfortable with the tickling sensation it gives you as it brushes over your bare waist and arms but you bear through it. Making it through the seaweed-like grass you find a small grove with a table and…

“Is…is that cheese inside a crystal?” You ask a little dumbfounded. 

“Yeah, it sat there for so long a crystal formed around it! Its stuck to the table though…”

…Was that even scientifically possible? You just shrug and walk into a larger room with…

“Holy fuck the water is glowing!” You say enthusiastically. “Look at that! It reminds me a little of that bioluminescent algae that sometimes shows up on the shores of beaches around the world. It’s honestly the most incredible thing to see it in person!”

“That’s not algae though, the water here just…glows!” Sans giggles and you’re now even more fascinated. 

“Why does it glow? What kind of phosphorous chemical is in the water to make it glow? Is it poisonous like most phosphorus chemicals or…wow I sound like such a nerd.” You laugh awkwardly. “Is it dangerous to touch?”

“Not at all! People come to swim here all the time!”

Huh…how odd. The Underground was just some kind of enigma to you and your 3 years of biology classes. Nothing down here made any scientific sense, then again, the only other way you could justify it was just to say, “Oh, I guess it’s a magic thing then, huh?”

“That’s right!” Sans pats your shoulder proudly. “Lots of things down here exist because of magic! We wouldn’t have survived long without it.”

That makes a lot of sense, then again, how did their magic work in the first place? Was it soul powered or something they were born with? Why were humans unable to use it anymore? Things made sense then no sense all the time now…

You walk along the beautifully lit path, the water lapping gently against the shore. There are chimes coming from all around you, a melodic jingling that almost sounds like music. It’s so beautiful here you almost wish you could just live in Waterfall, the glowing of the water and crystals, the echo flowers and mushrooms, everything here was more than you hoped it would be. 

Nevermind, this place is a god damn maze. Sans had fallen asleep against you and you were forced to navigate this watery maze by yourself…how the fuck did Chara get through here alone? You were floundering with Sans’s help as it was, now you were just utterly confused. You needed to get him to Undyne’s lab and get him something to help heal his leg or you would be stuck carrying him all the way to the surface. You had tried your phone to call Papyrus but there wasn’t any signal down here. 

This was the wildest date you’d ever been on. 

After wandering in circles for what felt like an hour you come across the right path and follow it. Echo flowers line the path as you walk, whispering to themselves until you notice the light from the mushrooms go dim. You pause in your tracks and listen, when you don’t hear anything you yell out, “Hello? Is someone there?” You were going against every horror movie you’d ever watched…

Silence, nothing but the low howl of wind through the caverns and the echoing of your own voice in the flowers. Damn it all…You start moving forward, feeling along the wall so you don’t trip over something in the dim light. That’s when something catches your attention, your hand brushes over what feels like…wood? Is this a door? You feel around for a moment and find the doorknob. It is a door! But…a door to what? You turn the knob and let the door swing open to a dark room. 

Oh fuck no. You go to close the door when something in the darkness catches your attention. It’s a face. You stumble back with a gasp, the face turns to you and you’re staring at the most menacing and sinister smile you’ve ever seen before. Your heart leaps in your chest when you hear garbled words and suddenly your ears are filled with radio static. A voice is talking through it but its so distorted you can’t understand, only that your absolutely terrified. 

“GET AWAY FROM US!” Sans suddenly shrieks and you let out a scream of surprise. You stumble out of the room as Sans suddenly raises his arm and uses what little magic he has to slam the door shut and plant bones over it. “No, can’t…let him out, don’t…can’t let him out…can’t let him out…” He’s repeating the words over and over, hyperventilating and crying into your back. 

“Sans what the fuck was that!? What the hell is happening? What was-“ Your ears are suddenly filled with static again and before you can think twice about it you’re sprinting down the path away from the door. The further you both are from this area the better. Once you get a good distance away you drop to your knees gasping for breath. 

Sans is shaking and mumbling to himself rapidly in a language you can’t understand. You pull him off your back and you’re startled to see he looks absolutely terrified. You grab his shoulders, “Sans, you have to snap out of it and tell me what the fuck just happened.” You shake him gently but he just starts to talk louder and shake harder. “SANS! YOU’RE FREAKING ME THE FUCK OUT, SNAP OUT OF IT!” You raise your hand and slap him across the face.

The sound of your skin hitting his cheekbone made you wince but to your relief he’s gone quiet and the lights in his eyes returned. He looks at you, a little startled by the stinging in his face as he touches the spot, “_____? Why did you-“

You were in tears, “Oh thank god…” You take a second to compose yourself. “You were freaking out harder than I’ve ever seen. What was that room for? Who was in there?”

Sans’s eyes widen and he turns his head, “What? A room? There’s not supposed to be a room in this hallway…”

“You kept saying that you couldn’t let that person out…Sans, what the fuck is going on?”

He’s quiet for a moment, “What…did that person look like?”

“Did you not get a good enough look at them when you screamed?”

He shakes his head, “I was asleep as far as I know.” He looks back at you. “I don’t recall anything, I just woke up after you slapped me…that hurt by the way…”

“I’m sorry but you were really scaring me…you started talking gibberish and shaking so violently I couldn’t think of anything better at that moment.” 

He freezes, “Gibberish? You mean…in another language? Oh…Oh golly, that’s…that can’t be right.” He looks back down the hallway, panic on his face. “We have to go.”

You don’t even question it, if it’s got him this spooked, you’re not going to ask questions now. You get him on your back and you’re on your way down the hallway. Sans is clinging to you, hugging you tightly as you walk. Fuck…what the hell was happening down here? Earthquakes, a door that’s not supposed to be there…some creepy looking monster with an evil grin inside…

“What did they look like?” Sans asks again. 

You shudder at the memory, “All black except their face…it was white and they had the creepiest grin.”

“…” Sans presses his forehead to your shoulder. “I should’ve known…”

“What?” You ask but he stays silent. It takes you a moment to realize he’s fallen asleep again and you heave a sigh. 

Damn it…


	13. Date! (part 3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not at 100% BUT I am feeling a lot better :3 Thank you guys for the kind words, I appreciate it so much <3 
> 
> Also! My fiance wanted me to relay a message for him: "Thank you guys for supporting my girl, hope she's not throwing too many curve balls at you!" 
> 
> Pretty sure he meant plot twists lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys are all doing well and I hope you enjoy!  
> (The art at the bottom is originally a gif I made but I realized I couldn't post the gif so I just posted the first frame instead <3)

Your legs are burning from walking around in never ending circles. Every dead end you find you’re faced with nothing but a drop into nothingness below. Why the hell wasn’t there a rope, a ladder, some stairs or something around that you could find that would take you out of this maze of bridges?! You grunt in frustration as you turn around and walk back to try a different path. You would’ve been dead in the ruins had you been one of the fallen humans. Speaking of which, you start to wonder what things would be like if you and Sans had met down here instead of on the surface. The thought has you smiling to yourself, imagining him bombarding you with poorly cooked spaghetti and puzzles that would make your head spin. Damn, it probably would’ve captured your heart all the same…

As if he could hear you thinking about him you feel Sans stir, “Are we there yet?” He mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

You want to laugh at how childish that statement sounded, “No…I’m having trouble navigating this bridge maze…” You admit sheepishly. “My legs are getting a little sore from walking with the extra weight, but don’t worry, I’ll figure it out eventually.”

Sans gives a yawn and rubs his eyes. He peeks over your shoulder to survey the area around you. He looks puzzled for a moment before his eyes land on a path and he points, “That way.”

You don’t even question it, you just turn and head in that direction. Without Sans you’d be lost down here forever… It takes you a few minutes but you start to make progress, much to your utter relief. You decide now that Sans is awake you should chat for a while, and one thing had you pretty curious, “So, you said before your dad was a scientist, what made Papyrus want to follow in his footsteps?”

Sans gives a yawn, “When our dad disappeared, I became the only one who could read his notes. They wanted me to become a scientist with Undyne, but I refused…so Papyrus opted to fill in for me instead when he was old enough. I had to teach him how to read the language. Some viewed it as a waste of potential but not long after I was given the chance to become a member of the royal guard. I felt that it suited me better. I didn’t find out until we were older that Papyrus’s main reason was to help me find a way to control my magic, or at least understand what our dad did to me. Unfortunately, we couldn’t find any notes on it so I was given lessons with Alphys to help control it better, it was a similar way to how young monsters learn to control magic.”

“Damn, it would be nice if you could just ask your dad in person…” You almost instantly regretted the words the second they came out.

“No, I never want to see him again.” Sans grumbles. “He deserved what happened to him and I hope he never comes back…”

You stop walking for a moment, “Wait…you say that like you know what happened to him.”

Sans goes quiet for a minute and you start to wonder if he’d fallen asleep again, “…He fell…”

“Fell?”

“Sorry _____, I don’t want to talk about it…I don’t think I’m ready.” He pleads quietly and you decide its best to drop the subject. The topic of his dad was still a sensitive spot, and you could relate.  
You nod, reaching your hand up to run your fingers over his forearm soothingly, “Don’t worry, I won’t force you to tell me anything you don’t want to.” 

He nuzzles your shoulder, “Thank you, _____.”

You come to the end of the path and see a rope ladder leading down into the darkness. Success!...Fuck, do you really want to climb down this thing…?

“This is safe, right?” You wonder aloud before taking a very cautious step down onto the first step, holding on for dear life as you start to slowly descend. This was terrifying, you couldn’t see the bottom and the further down you went the more a dark haze began obscuring your vision. You were going to be enveloped in darkness in a minute… 

“Don’t look down, okay?” Sans says gently. “You’re doing great!”

You let out a breathless chuckle, “Heh, thanks...” You can feel your muscles shaking as you climb and it’s not making things any easier. You think everything is fine until you feel your foot slip on the next step. You and Sans both let out a small gasp of surprise as you feel yourself fall. With a sudden primal need to live you reach out and catch the rope of the ladder, sliding down a bit before coming to a stop. You let out a whimper, your palm was burning and stinging painfully as you swing your leg up onto a step and hug the ladder for dear life. You chance a look down into the abyss before remembering Sans was clinging to you for dear life, “You okay back there?” You ask through trembling lips. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay! Just…please be careful!” 

You grit your teeth through the pain as you continue climbing down the ladder, your hand was burning like bloody hell, but you were going to endure it until your feet touched the bottom. You’d rather the pain than be dead. After what feels like twenty minutes you notice light below and you let out a sigh of relief. That means the bottom shouldn’t be too much further!

The second your feet touch the ground you’re immediately on your knees and inspecting your injured hand. Its torn up, bloody, and small blisters were forming around the wound. God damn, rope burn hurt like a bitch! 

“Are you alright?” Sans asks as he peers over your shoulder and immediately gasps. “Holy cripes!”

“It hurts…” You hiss through the pain. “But I’m fine, nothing I can’t handle.”

“Okay…we’ll get to the lab and get us patched up! Not too much further!” He assures you. 

You look around curiously, “Where are we?”  
Sans glances around and a nostalgic smile appears on his face, “This is the Garbage room! I remember finding some old video games and some really cool action figures in here when I was younger!”

You get to your feet and grimace, he wasn’t kidding, it was a room filled with soggy items of clothing, toys, electronics, and…wait… “This doesn’t look like garbage, a lot of this looks particularly new, or…was new.” Something familiar catches your eye and you gasp in horror. You kneel down and pick up a Metallica CD with wide eyes. “Who’s the prick that threw this down here? This is one of their best albums!” You hiss angrily and hand the CD to Sans. “It’s a classic too!”

Sans covers his mouth to stifle his laughter as you angrily stomp your way down the watery path, “This is unacceptable, I mean LOOK at all this! This is like a damn treasure trove of awesome things that someone’s just thrown away! Jeez, you could build a house with half this stuff!...Not really unless you’re building a house out of outdated computer monitors, toys, and…” You huff loudly. “People should really learn to appreciate what they have. I would’ve loved to have new toys and a computer or console with lots of games growing up, seeing all of this sort of pisses me off.”

“Monsters made the best of what was found here, but I agree! Papyrus told me some government people were looking into getting this all cleaned up.” 

You trudge through, past an odd house, some more flowers, and then Sans turns you towards a different route. When you pass through the hallway you’re met with…a boat with a very sketchy cloaked being standing there. Why was this person here? Was some shady drug dealer just living down here on their…dog…boat? What even…?

Sans waves over your shoulder and shouts, “Hello riverperson!”

The cloaked being turns their head to face you and you’re a little startled to see there’s nothing inside the hood, though you can clearly hear a voice say, “Tra la la! Would you like to use my boat?”

“Yes please!” Sans chirps. “We need to go to Hotland!” 

“Of course, hop on! Tra la la.” They turn to the front of the boat and wait patiently for you.

You glance at the boat warily. You step onto the boat and help Sans off your back and onto the seat. You’re careful with his leg as you get him situated, then sit beside him, letting out a long sigh of relief as you feel the weight off your aching feet. Damn, a hot bath sounded awesome right now…

The Riverperson turns back to the front of their boat, it was a dog shaped boat that looked almost alive somehow. Now that you thought about it, was the riverperson the empty cloak or the boat that spoke to you? Everything about them unsettled you, but with how calm Sans was you felt it safe to lower your guard…just a little.

As the boat begins to move Sans leans his head on your shoulder, “I’m sorry I ruined our date…” He sighs.

“What are you talking about? I’m having a blast.” You laugh as you wrap an arm around his shoulders. 

He looks up at you, puzzled, “Really?”

“Yeah…” You feel a hot flush return to your cheeks. “I don’t think I ever remember having this much fun, and even though things got dicey and kinda weird, I’m still really happy you brought me here. I never would’ve been able to see how beautiful this place really is.”

He looks up at the crystals lining the ceiling as a smile graces his face, “That’s a relief, I wanted this to be really special. There are things you’re supposed to do on dates, like take you somewhere nice, have meaningful conversations, they even say to dress up, but dressing up didn’t seem to suit either of us. You’re much better off wearing clothes you’re comfortable in, I prefer to see the real you.” He turns his head to smile at you and you feel your heart start to pick up speed. 

Kiss him. That thought rang in your head for a long moment before you glance at his mouth. You feel yourself moving before you think as you lean in…and he turns his head at the last second, making you press your lips to his cheekbone. You pull back so quickly you almost fall out of the boat as Sans blushes shyly and chuckles to himself. You right yourself and stare at your lap, your heart racing a thousand miles a minute.

Good job, ______...real smooth. 

You sit quietly, your face burning hotter than ever as you realize what you’d almost done, and even more so at the fact you’d missed entirely. Why was this so hard? 

“Tra la la, there is a time and place for everything…tra la la…” The riverperson says softly and you feel yourself cringe. 

“Thanks…” You grumble out as you watch the water flow past the boat. “Very helpful advice…”

The boat is silent for a while, Sans is leaning against you tiredly as you watch the crystals pass by. That is until something catches your ear. Is that…music? A music box? You look around for a source but can’t find anything. You weren’t going crazy, were you? You turn to Sans warily and ask, “Do you hear music?”

“Mhm, it must be the statue deeper in Waterfall, I love the song it plays.” He begins to hum the tune and you’re transfixed on it for a long moment. You feel like you’ve heard this song before, but…where? You like the way it sounds, but for an odd reason you feel a sting of sadness hit you. The tune is beautiful, but there’s something sad about it…

You both listen to the tune, drumming your fingers on your knee to the tune until it fades away. You must’ve passed it already…too bad, you’d have that tune stuck in your head for a while. 

Then you’re suddenly VERY aware of a change the temperature. Holy fuck it’s getting hot. You look at Sans and he gives you a sympathetic smile, “It’s gunna get really hot in a minute, we’re heading into Hotland.”

…Really? “How very original.” You snicker to yourself as you wipe your forehead. “I can feel that heat already.”

When you dock once more and you get Sans on your back you’re forced to continue on foot. You realize the reason is that the water turns into FUCKING LAVA.  
“Mount. Ebott is an active volcano?”

“Yup! It made for a perfect place to put the core, plus, a lot of fire based monsters prefer it here than anywhere else in the Underground. Our father used to call the core the ‘Brain of the Underground’, it’s what powers all our homes, our stores, TV’s, and generates natural magic to keep Snowdin nice and cold! Ice is taken from the ice factory and put in the rivers and sailed to the core to keep it from overheating. The core is where he disappeared…”

You glance back at Sans then back at the big machine looming in the distance. You continue walking despite your obvious disdain for the heat. You can see a building ahead with the words LAB in large letters and you gear yourself up to start a sprint. You take an uncomfortably warm deep breath before taking off for the door. 

The earth makes a groan and you feel dread hit you as everything once again starts to shake. You’re thrown a little off balance as you’re brought down to one knee but you’re quick to get up and continue sprinting, you just need to get to the lab, damn it! You hear something behind you crash loudly and you let out a small scream of surprise and start to full on run for dear life. When you make it to the doors you feel yourself panicking as they take their sweet time opening. You turn for a second to see several large rocks had fallen onto the path behind you. Holy shit, this place was a death trap!

When the doors finally open you run inside without a second of hesitation. With a satisfying click they close behind you and the lights flicker on. The hum of an air conditioner is all you can hear in the background as you take several steps inside. 

It occurs to you then as you relax, “Sans…aren’t you guys worried that these earthquakes might be because of volcanic activity?” 

“…We might have to have Undyne run some tests, now that you’ve said it I feel it might be possible.” He looks concerned but shakes his head. “Anyway, Undyne should have some popato chisps somewhere around here. I remember she had a vending machine somewhere around here.”

…What the fuck was a popato chisp? “Okay sure…um…” You start to look around the lab but after ten minutes of searching you come up empty handed. Speaking of hands, your hand had long since gone numb from the pain but moving your fingers made it come back full force before dulling once again. It was more annoying than painful now.

“…Looks like we’re gunna have to walk the rest of the way and have Papyrus heal us when we get there.” Sans sighs. 

“Maybe she moved it?” You say as you look around the room once more. That’s when you notice a lone door and say, “What about in there?”

Sans’s grip on you tightens a bit at the sight of the door, “That’s the true lab…I don’t like that place…”

You give Sans a brave smile, running your good hand soothingly over his arm, “Be brave with me, okay? If there is monster food down there, we need to go get it. Your wellbeing is important but if I can’t walk we’re both screwed…so let’s suck it up!” You give him a confident grin, or what you’re hoping looks like a confident grin.

He smiles back, “You’re right, no time to be a chicken!” You bite back a laugh. “Onward!”

You turn your attention back to the door and open it. You’re met with a dark stairwell. For a moment you hesitate, you REALLY don’t want to go down there…but you take a deep breath and descend into the void below. It’s ominous as you descend, as though all the light is being consumed by the darkness. You’re having difficulty seeing but as you go some very dim lights come on and you’re suddenly aware of just how fucking creepy this place is. The smell of musk, mold, and dirt permeates the stagnant air as you walk along. Be brave, be brave…

“_____, you’re shaking…” Sans whispers and you feel a jolt of surprise at his voice, making you jump a little. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“N-No, it’s okay I’m just…I don’t like the dark much and this place is starting to make me think of all the horror movies I’ve watched over the years…” You say, trying to mask the trembling uneasiness you know was thick in your voice. 

“I can’t blame you for being afraid of this place, but there is an elevator down here that will take us up near the throne room whenever you’re ready to leave.” He clings a little tighter to you as you touch level ground and the lights pop on to reveal a dimly lit hallway overgrown with small plant life and rust. You’re starting to wonder what the fuck this place was used for. 

Sans presses his face to your shoulder, he’s shaking hard enough for you to hear his bones rattling against one another softly under his clothes, “This is where I spent a lot of my childhood…” Sans murmurs. “Let’s not linger down here…” 

Oh…shit, that explained a few things… “Yeah…where would we find that vending machine?” You wonder aloud as you turn a corner and you’re met with a large, empty room. There are what appear to be oil stains and scrap metal lying around but…nothing else. Something about this room feels…off…

“It…it’s gone!” Sans suddenly shouts. “Where is it?! It should’ve been here rusting away with the rest of this place but…oh no…oh no…” Sans is starting to hyperventilate. “This isn’t good…”

“Calm down, Blue, what’s gone?”

“The machine that was here!...Oh golly, we need to go check the other rooms!”  
You don’t ask, you just head out and start to look around. Every room looks like its been dug through and each one makes you more uneasy as you hear the rising panic in Sans’s voice. “It’s…all gone…” He breathes. “Everything, all of dad’s research…everything…” 

You’d noticed a room with a few medical beds and started back in that direction, “Stay calm, okay?” You say gently as you enter the other room. You dust off the cushion and set Sans down on it. “Okay, tell me what’s gone.”

Sans looks up at you with terror, “T-The DT extractor and all of the research dad had on it. It’s all gone!” He put his hands over his face. “This couldn’t get any worse…

“DT extractor?” 

Sans starts wringing his hands, “Our father was researching how to create artificial souls, t-to help free us…Frisk was used in that very experiment. He used the extractor to take determination from their soul and created a liquid version, concentrated determination…the very thing that he injected me with that made my magic so unstable…” He put his hands over his eyes. “Its dangerous research! It caused the deaths of several monsters…too much injected into their bodies caused them to turn to dust…and worse…”

“Worse?”

“Don’t even get me started on what happens when its used on a human when its so concentrated…” Sans shakes his head, “We need to leave and tell Papyrus and Undyne…I don’t know what anybody would do with this research but knowing what it’s about, it can’t be any good.” He lets his hands fall into his lap and he gives you a sorry look. “This date is a mess…”

You take his face in your hands, “Come on, we talked about this already Sans.”

“I know I just…” He looks down at his leg and sighs. “I’m supposed to be brave and strong, more manly and such but all I’ve managed to be is a burden-”

“Don’t you dare say that ever again!” You yell and he flinches. “You’re not a burden, and you won’t ever be a burden, so get that out of your skull now! You’re a lot more than you’re making yourself out to be, and I’ve seen it. You’re an amazing person with the most incredible personality and I love you damn it! So don’t say such horrible things about my boyfriend again!”

He looks at you, a little stunned as your words sank in. After a moment he laughs and runs a hand over his face, “There’s never a dull moment when you’re around…” He murmurs. He takes a deep breath and the lights in his eyes brighten. “Okay! You’re absolutely right, I shouldn’t be letting this get me down. We’ll get up to the surface and I’ll make us dinner instead! Like you said before, we can always come back to the Underground another time!” 

You nod, “That’s what I like to hear!” You put a hand on your hip and look around. “Now…where to get some food?”

As you squint you notice something large and box shaped in the corner, “Stay here a sec.” You say and make your way over. BINGO! “I found the vending machine!” You say and look at the money slot and your heart sinks. “…Right…we have no gold…”

“Fudge! You’re right, I knew I was forgetting something!” Sans groans. 

You put a hand to the dusty glass and rub away the cloudiness to reveal several bags of…oh, potato chips!...OH! Wow, you’re slow. You take a step back and an idea comes to mind. In a swift motion you bring up your foot and smash it into the thick glass, cracking it. You bring your foot up again and slam it home, shattering the glass and freeing the snacks inside. Sweet!

“I’ll have to apologize to Undyne later…” You sigh and grab the bags, shaking any small glass shards off them as you walk back to where Sans was seated. You hand him the bags and grin, “Bone-appetite!”

Sans rolls his eyes at your pun and opens the bag. He munches it down quickly and within a few minutes he takes a long breath of relief, “So much better…” He reaches down and unties your makeshift bandages. “The fractures are almost gone!” He turns to you. “Now that I have some strength back, let me heal you!”

You hold out your hand and he takes it gently, wincing, “You really hurt yourself…” He murmurs as green light envelops his hands and around your aching palm. You sigh as relief floods you, the pain subsiding into a dull ache, then nothing at all. “Looks good, no scars either!” Sans says, grinning at you happily. 

There it is again, that same fluttery feeling in your stomach. This wasn’t the best place to do this in, but…maybe you could combat all the bad memories he had of this place with a good one? You take a step closer to him and put your hands on either side of his face, “Thanks, Blue…”

He looks at you curiously, “_____...?”

You feel the nerves kick in and you go to pull back when he catches you and pulls you forward. You’re a little stunned for a second until you feel your lips gently pressed against his mouth and your heart just about explodes in your chest. You feel your knees buckle and your eyes flutter shut. So this is what its like to smooch a skeleton…You’re finding it oddly sweet until you feel the gentle slide of his tongue against your lip and you can’t help but squeak as a wave of heat rolls from your head to your toes. 

The second you both part you’re staring at one another in both bliss and utter shock. You just kissed for the first time and…holy crap, what a kiss. You were dizzy and weak in the knees as you steadied yourself against the medical bed. You needed to sit down…

As though he reads your mind he pulls you against him and hugs you tightly, “I…wasn’t expecting that to be so wonderful…” He murmurs shyly. “Can we do that again?”

“If…you want to.” You say as you lean back in and brush your lips against his mouth. 

You both freeze when you hear a door slam from somewhere nearby. Was someone else down here? You go to ask Sans when he puts a hand over your mouth and in a split second you’re in a dark space, pressed against him as you both listen intently. That’s when you hear it…

“Hate this god forsaken place. Can’t believe monsters used to use it as a lab…place gives me the fucking creeps…” It was a man’s voice…and you recognized it. Your blood boils instantly as you link it to the man whose nose you’d broken the night you’d gotten stabbed. What the fuck was this sleezeball doing here? “Glad we finally got the stupid machine out…took weeks of preparation...and here I am now, back here talking to myself and looking for the damn blueprints! But of course, Nick is still recovering. I swear if I see that little white haired bitch again I’ll snap her damn neck!”

You feel the color draining from your face and blood boiling in your veins. Sans is holding you to him protectively. He makes a low growling sound that reverberates from his ribs to this mouth. You could make out his expression in the darkness, his teeth were bared like an angry animal and the light in his eyes were gone. Damn, his canines looked sharp as hell…

…Were you into biting? You start to think about how those teeth would feel against your skin…You get goosebumps down your spine and your cheeks start to burn. Wow, let’s not have those kinds of thoughts right now! 

The man sighs, “Damn it…guess I’ll have to just tell them I couldn’t find them, I don’t want to be here any longer than I have to.” You hear his footsteps clack against the floor before disappearing. 

You and Sans stand like this for a few minutes before Sans lets out a sigh and lets you out. Turns out you were both stuffed in a closet. You pat your hair and dust yourself off, trying to make sure you weren’t covered in cobwebs before turning to Sans, “You think he’s gone?”

Sans nods, “I don’t see his soul nearby…but that man…he’s the one that hurt you at the mall.” He looked angry. It didn’t look right on him…

“Yeah, I recognized the voice…” You say and look at Sans warily. “We should leave, I don’t think its safe to be down here right now. And if what you said about that machine is true…Sans, we need to tell Papyrus and Undyne about what’s happening.”

He nods and grabs your hand, “Right, lets get out of here.” 

He leads you through the lab and to the elevator. It takes a minute but the doors open and you both step on. This just got a whole lot more complicated…

“Hey, _____?”

“Hmm?”

He pulls you closer, “I…I think we may have fully bonded…”

“What makes you say that?”

He gives you a lopsided grin that makes your stomach do a summersault, “Honestly, I didn’t take you for the biting type.”

…Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	14. Hey Readers...

I'm sorry to say that I've been cursed with a bit of writers block and was a little panicked that I wasn't going to get the next chapter out soon enough...and ultimately couldn't figure out how to progress. So, I'm going to take some time to unwind my brain. I'm hoping it won't be too long, a week or two at most. I'm so so so sorry for the inconvenience, I know you guys are enjoying, I just don't want to force myself because I want you all to have a good read without it feeling like I rushed it. So! I will be back as soon as possible! Thank you for understanding ; w; <3

~Lala

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my art blog, here it is! Its nothing much but I hope you like it!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fantasysspicesart


End file.
